Hell, Michigan
by Carlough
Summary: AU The MacKennas are a family of hunters. Alec is the only girl among her seven older brothers and her father, as her mother was killed by a demon when she was 8 months old. What happens when they find out that they're not the only hunters in the family?
1. Smiting and Fighting

**All right, this is my first FanFic, so be nice. This is NOT a sisfic, nor is Alec related to Dark Angel. This is AU and many characters are OC. The Winchesters and all the other wonderful people from Supernatural WILL appear in due time. And Hell, Michigan IS a real place.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, they all belong to the CW and Mr. Kripke . Alec and the MacKennas and anyone you don't know are mine.**

* * *

Smiting. Ah, how I've missed thee.

I'm currently missing you even more because I keep being told to wait in the car!

"Alec," they said, "You know you're too young to actually participate in the fighting. We don't want you getting hurt because you make some rookie mistake."

That one burned, it really did. Because we ALL knew that I could pin any one of them on a bad day with a broken ankle. Proved that one a couple months back.

But no, they still insist I'm too young and too inexperienced to actually participate in a hunt.

Which again, burns, because they all went on hunts when they were 13, if not younger.

Who are 'they'?

'They' are my brothers. All older. All freakin' 7 of them. And, if you include my dad, there are 8 of them,

Just picture it: 8 guys, ranging from 39 (my dad) to 14 (my brother Riley). All of them sitting there glaring me down (save a sympathetic look from Mick, and a pleading one from Louis to just drop it) and telling me what a terrible hunter I'd make (in as many words) while the real underlying cause is that no one wants to admit that their baby sister Ally could actually hold her own against most things dark and nasty.

Sure, they let me do all the leg work, researching and trying to pull connections out of thin air to prove that something supernatural is afoot, while they pat me on the head and tell me what a wonderful job I'm doing.

But I absolutely can not stand when the moment comes, and it always does, to tell me that I have to wait in the car.

And I never end up staying there.

Oh, it's not that I'm a bad person or I don't know how to listen to orders and follow the rules. It's that they always end up needing assistance in the end, even when they say they don't need it.

I'm sorry, that bloodthirsty spirit that's got you pinned to the floor with a couch and has a fireplace poker to your throat begs to differ.

"CRAP!"

Ah, the dulcet tones of a pissed off 20 year old. Seth is the extreme joker of the family, and also the one who whines the most. Wonder what he's complaining about now…. Probably getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter.

It's been about 2 minutes since that "CRAP". That means I should give 'em another minute before I come in and save the day. They always get really ticked at me when I do come in. Though, surprisingly enough, not when I'm actually saving their hides.

Huh.

I'm thinking I should just stick with my blades on this one. It's supposed to be a family of 5 ghosts that all decided to play Casper the I-Want -Your-Head-on-a-Stake Ghost. It's nice to know that some families still have activities that are done together. Just getting together every time someone sets foot on what used to be your land to slaughter people can show your family that you still care. How nice.

One issue with blades and ghosts- blades don't usually work on ghosts. That's mainly because they're not corporeal. Usually, that is. But blades work just as well as bullets filled with rock salt if you know how to handle them correctly. And lucky for me, I do.

I've always found guns to be too noisy and messy. Why have to reload if you could just swing and win? I personally love curved blades the best. I've got some sickle-shaped knives, an awesome battle axe, one of those curved pirate-sort of swords, and a couple of assorted switch-blades. Oh, and a couple of those razors that clip on to your pants that are used by normal people for industrial purposes. I always keep one of those on me for anything I may need-cut open a piece of clothing from a wound, stab someone you don't like, cut open letters, spread butter on toast, whatever you need.

I'll just go with my knives. They're closest on hand, and I can handle two at once. Hopping down from the cab of Chris's truck (the 19 year olds baby), I start heading up the path. No lovely friends come to bring me to my untimely death, so I'm assuming they're tied up dealing with my family right now.

Now, why even go in to the house? Because this family of psychopaths specifically had it in their wills that when they all died, which was 27 years ago, they should all be buried together.

In their basement.

How is that legal? No friggin' idea.

"Holy-"

That's my cue.

* * *

**Like I said, it's my first story, so don't be too mean. I have to give a mandatory Thank You to the recipient of the pizza from the Little Hat freakin' Pizza Place (Don't ask, and you KNOW who you are). I currently have no beta, other than my little sister who appointed herself my beta, so if anyone wants to, the post is open. And if you be nice and review, the reviews may encourage my lazy side to continue writing this.**


	2. Churches, Smacking, and Knives

**All right, still no CREDIBLE reviews, but I'm not giving up. I'm going to need a few chapters to finish with the backstory, before we can get to more of the plot. But I hope this is good enough that SOMEONE will enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural and all of its wonderful characters belong to the CW and Mr. Kripke. Alec and the MacKennas are mine.**

* * *

I doubled my pace up the path and as I neared the abandoned house I could hear the sounds of a struggle as well as multiple strings of profanities from multiple different mouths.

If Father Larry, a priest, fellow hunter, and family friend heard some of the words spewing from my brothers, they would have been forced to stand behind the TV on the parishes Senior Day and hold the antenna in place so the old folks could shout at the people on The Price is Right telling them what idiots they were for making their terrible guesses while arguing amongst themselves about which showcase was better.

It's a task no altar server will take on willingly. Considering Senior Day is once a week every Saturday, and it's where everyone dumps good ol' Ma and Pa so they can finally get some peace and quiet, it is NOT the most sought after occupation. It's more often than not the punishment given to the church's school's students when they decide to try drinking the sacrificial wine when it's their turn to clean up after services.

The sounds of more shouted expletives brought me from my thoughts. I stepped carefully on to the porch, wincing as the sad porch let out an eerie groan.

All of those people who got killed coming here trying to appraise the property could have lived if they'd just taken one look at it and condemned it. Because even if you don't know it's haunted, this place just screams 'Don't try walking in here, you'll probably get eaten by mutated vermin!', if you don't fall through the floor first.

Entering the house I saw multiple wonderful scenes.

Chris had hold on one of the ghost family's 2 sons, and was making a point of punctuating every word he grunted at the ghost by running the spirit's head in to the top of the fireplace. Again. And again. And again.

"You-"

Smack.

"Freaking-"

Smack.

"Bastard-"

Smack.

"Don't you ever-"

Smack.

"Think-"

Smack.

"About touching-"

Smack.

"My Little Brother-"

Smack.

"Ever-"

Smack.

"Again!"

Smack.

Looking for the said brother that the ghost had injured, I saw Dylan sitting on the floor in a corner, holding his head as blood oozed slowly from a nasty looking wound on his forehead.

Ouch.

I went over to my 15 year old brother, and he looked up at me through unfocused eyes. Crap. That looks like a concussion.

I was about to go to him when the ghost Chris had been holding on to was shot full of rock salt, and disappeared for the time being. Chris, Dylan and I all turned our heads to see Mick, in all of his 17 year old glory, smirking and reloading his rifle.

"Wow, Crash. Ya think you made your point clear to it?" he asked Chris sarcastically.

If you've ever driven with Chris, you know why he's called Crash. He's an expert at handling any mode of transportation, and despite what his name infers he hardly ever crashes. But he drives as if Lucifer himself has crawled out of Hell to chase him, and we gave him the name accordingly.

"Not clear enough." Chris replied.

Then they both turned to me, and a groan escaped Mick's mouth as he saw me.

"Alec," he moaned, "Not again."

What does he mean, not again? I'm betting by the time we get out of here I'm gonna have done something that ends up saving one of their backsides.

"Do you ever listen?!" Chris ground out, glaring proverbial daggers at me.

That's another of those things that irks me. I DO listen, just only for part of the time. It's different, I swear.

I didn't get a chance to answer because at that moment a steak knife flew through the doorway and would've impaled Chris's head had I not reached out and grabbed it.

Another reason I like blades. Blades, I can catch and keep from their intended targets. Bullets, not so much.

"That," I said, "Is why."

We all watch as Seth and Mommy ghost come bursting through the door, the ghost with her hands around his neck. Chris wrenched the knife out of my hand and threw it at the ghost, who in turn threw it against the wall, where it stuck, with its handle quivering slightly.

He then pulled his own knife out of his pocket and stabbed the ghost with it. She promptly began to disappear, but not before hitting Chris's knife with a book, sending across the room, where it promptly hit something, and shattered it.

We all turned and could not see where the knife had actually gone.

"Alright, where did she hit it?" Chris said, and began moving across the room.

"Up top where Mama hides the cookies." Seth panted out, color slowly returning to his pale face.

We all glanced up, and saw the remains of a chandelier above the fireplace, Chris's knife hanging on a glass tier.

"Oh," he said, "Great, just great."

He went over to retrieve it as Mick bent over Dylan, checking his pulse and eyes, trying to keep him aware. All of this while Seth looked at me and just said "Again?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

Just then a crash resounded through the house, echoing through it and shaking the dilapidated walls.

"Oooh," I said, "Sounds like a party down there."

* * *

**All right, I'm hoping to make most chapters this size. I actually a relative, my moms cousin, who is a brother named Larry. And the story about students drinking the wine DID actually happen before, to one of the religion teachers at my church. Though they didn't have to hold an antenna for some seniors. And can anyone guess who said "Hit it up top where Mama hides the cookies."? I'm not guessing anyone will, so I'll spill next chapter. But I'll give a hint: Hockey. Now please review so I don't feel like I'm writing to myself.**


	3. Awkward and Scatterbrained

**All right, first off Thank You soooooooo much to Jill Winchester for being the first person that I don't know to review! My sister and I literally jumped up and down giggling giddily we were so happy to know SOMEONE was reading. Forgive me for any left out words which I have discovered I have a tendency for. Thank you again to anyone reading.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Supernatural, the CW and Kripke do. I do own the MacKennas and Alec though. And the lyrics are from the song 'Hollywood Whore' by Papa Roach.**

* * *

Considering the crash had come from the basement, we all started in that direction, Mick with Dylan's arm around his shoulder, supporting him. We wouldn't dare leave him there considering he was most likely concussed and we had no idea when the little ghosties were going to come back to play.

The basement was off of the kitchen, so we could all see the damage that Seth and the Mama ghost had inflicted on it. The out-of-date furnishings were completely massacred, with cupboard doors holding on to their hinges for dear life, and china was smashed all over. Almost like that one time on Thanksgiving……never mind.

We all headed towards the basement door, carefully stepping over the remains of a decrepit little toaster that seemed to have seen its final battle back in the Revolution. I know the first electric toaster wasn't patented until the 1900s, but this thing was _seriously_ old.

Going down the steps - which wasn't very stealthy and didn't appear a very safe thing to do according to the loud groans the steps made under our weight - we came upon the other four members of our family, standing around a massive hole in the floor, performing various tasks to get rid of the spirits.

These tasks included Louis standing in the pit, digging as fast as his little 21 year old heart would allow, trying to reach the shells of our spirit friends, Riley beating the crap out of the other ghost son, who appeared to have died when he was of a similar age to Riles, Dad going toe-to-toe with the patriarch of the spirits, and Jack shooting the ghost daughter full of rock salt.

Jack isn't my oldest brother's real name. His real name is John, but his entire life we've always called him Jack, or occasionally Johnny. But when you're 23, you don't normally want people to hear you being called Johnny in public, so it's usually Jack. But he's still our Johnny to us, so we call him that any chances we get that were not hunting or in public. And sometimes when we are, just to tick him off.

"Wow Jack, shooting a little girl, what next?" Seth deadpanned.

Jack gave him one of the more rude hand symbols in the present-day culture, and Seth just smirked back at him. Then Jack's attention turned to, of course, me, and his face immediately got dark.

"Alec? What the bloody HELL are you doing here?!" he exclaimed.

"I got lonely," I replied with a perfectly straight face. Seriously, everyone thinks Seth is the best at deadpanning, but I totally beat him at it. I watched some of the many particles of dust in the house drift through the air and made a serious attempt to keep from trying to catch them like I used to as a little kid. Okay, I still did it occasionally, but not when people were watching. Usually. Most of the time.

"We told you to stay in the car!" he fumed. Who knew his face could turn that color? I most certainly didn't.

"Because, you know, that worked out _so well_ every other time we've told her that," Louis said from the hole, not even needing to look up to know precisely what was going on. He's like that a lot. It gets a little creepy sometimes. Oh well, creepy things for a creepy guy. That's not really fair, though – we've all got our creepy aspects. I probably top the list of weirdness.

Jack scowled at him in return. He does that a lot. I wonder if his face will get stuck like that if he keeps it up. It's not supposed to be physically possible, but hey, ghosts aren't supposed to exist, either.

"It's the truth, and you know it," Louis said, again not needing to look to know that Jack was scowling. "One of these days you're actually going to have to let her get some action on one of these hunts other than an order to stay in the car. Otherwise this will just keep happening."

Words for the wise. Why won't they listen to me when _I_ say that?

Dad had just finished with daddy ghost, and came over with a fearsome look in his eyes. Now, Declan MacKenna is a laid back man by nature and few things get him _truly _pissed, usually anything involving hurting his family, and me not paying attention to orders. This anger would be for the latter. Alas, everything is my fault – that's not just me talking, it seriously is my fault most of the time. Some people say I'm too stubborn and hard-headed. I'd agree with them, of course after going off on them ten different ways.

Riley, after finishing off his ghost, grabbed a shovel that had been tossed aside and, with a grim smile at my predicament, hopped in to the now uber sized hole with Louis and started digging.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." Dad said more than asked this in a scary calm voice, because that's how he does angry. He says things very calmly and slowly, and freaks you out because you don't know when he's gonna blow up. It scares the living shit out of all of us, and he knows it and uses it. Hell, it scares most full grown men. The only person he can't intimidate is Father Larry, and that's because he's known my dad forever and knows how to handle him when he's in a mood. And Father Larry isn't here now. It's just me, facing off against my very pissed dad. Not the best place to be, I'll tell ya.

I glanced sheepishly towards my brothers, but they had all conveniently decided to prepare for another ghost ambush, reloading guns, helping to dig, or in Dylan's case sitting against a wall - anything to be away from me and Dad.

How brave of them. Whoever said that chivalry was dead – they were right. It's long gone, dead and buried, and my brothers are living testaments to the fact.

"Alec?" he said, in one of those calm "I'm waiting" tones. Well, we're all waiting for things, buddy. I paused; this was one of those moments where I should be seriously thankful that nobody hears my inner-monologue. I say a lot of offensive things to myself.

We both knew that I didn't have a very good excuse, other than I really didn't want to wait in the car. And somehow I knew he wouldn't accept that as an answer. Hey, I could dream. That was where Dylan would say, "No, no you can't." Jerk. I barely resisted sending a glare in his direction; I shouldn't reprimand people for things I imagine them doing in my head, even if I really think it was a plausible situation. If I could I would have so killed Seth by now for all the things I could see him possibly doing.

I decided to skip the excuse for why I left the car and go right to the stuff that might help save my ass. Trust me, that wasn't a lot.

"I caught a knife before it hit Chris in the face," I plead hopefully. It didn't appear to be working. What can I say; I'm absolutely terrible at sad puppy eyes. I've been told it looks like I'm constipated when I try it. Or like I'm on some sort of drugs. Neither is exactly a pleasant thing to be told.

"You did," he replied in a disinterested, "oh, really" voice. Well, yes really, I did.

I shuddered and turned away, deciding to listen to Seth singing a lovely song softly under his voice as he dug. I noted offhandedly that it was kind of an odd time to be singing. Then again, if I could I'd be over there singing with him, except I'm not allowed to sing where people can hear me because I sound like a dying tortoise. What does that sound like? Nobody knows, just like nobody knows exactly how to classify the scary sound that is my singing voice. Still, Seth didn't have to be so cruel as to sing one of my favorite songs.

_Cocaine nose and trendy clothes_

_Gotta send her to rehab_

_She found out she's got no soul_

_But it really doesn't bother her_

_White trash queen, American dream_

_Oh, what a role model_

_Throwin' a fit, makin' a scene,_

_Like no tomorrow_

"Yeah," I muttered under my breath, wishing a hole would open up in the floor - hey, maybe I could use the one the boys were digging! I'm normally not like this, or I like to think that I'm not, but being put on the spot by my dad is freakin' scary!

Seth had just finished the chorus.

_Awake by noon, drunk by four_

_Sucked up in the showbiz_

_You're so lame, you're such a bore_

_I wanna kick your teeth in_

_Plastic smile to match your style_

_We can tell you got a face lift_

_Your so vein, oh so vile_

_You're a number one hit_

I _so_ don't wanna be here. I've got it! First, I'll need to run away, and then I'll change my name and leave the country! Yes, that will work! Maybe I'll have to get one of those face transplants, though, so nobody will recognize me. Ugh, that sounds painful. On second thought, maybe I'll stick around. Still, I'm definitely filing that plan away for future revision.

"Look at me," he said. I could feel his eyes practically boring into my skull. Ew, that's a gross image: my head with two giant gaping holes in it from where my dad's stare fried my skull. Then my brain-goo would be dripping out all over and...okay, time to stop imagining the brain-goo and listen to Dad again.

I think I must have cringed inwardly, and maybe, possibly outwardly (still imagining the brain-goo of course; it just won't go away!), because my dad's eyes softened almost undiscernibly. Well, let him think I was cringing due to his stare; after all, that's where I got the off-tangent thoughts about brain-goo from anyway. I like my brain-goo in my hole-less head, thanks much.

"Look at me," he repeated. I complied, the entire time wanting to bolt, except if you've ever seen me run, well first, you would have laughed your ass off, and second, you would know that I can't run worth crap. I am a pathetic runner. Nobody calls on me in gym class for a reason. Don't get me started on how much I _can't_ climb that stupid rope past the first knot – that's right, I'm _that_ girl who not only climbs the knotted rope, but also has such terrible upper-body strength that she can't make it more than a foot off of the ground. You should see me do pull-ups. I put my hands on the bar, jump up...and come back down. Seriously, my chin never gets higher than the bar. I am a weakling, which doesn't help when you're also trying to be a hunter.

Crap, Dad's giving me another look. This one is the "I know your not paying any attention to me so if you know what's good for you you'll listen up, girl" look.

"You know we appreciate your helping your brother, but you can't keep doing this. You're going against direct orders, and you know it. But considering you're already here, I'm gonna put you to work." Really? That's it? Wow, I was expecting the riot act, followed by grounding for a month with no computer privileges. That's what I got last time. Trust me, not fun.

"Joy," I muttered accidently, the widened my eyes realizing what I'd just said. Open mouth, insert foot: my life motto, and I live up to every day in every way, whether I want to or not.

But Dad had gotten over being angry, as he always does, and smiled at me, then handed me a shovel. Inwardly I was thanking my lucky stars, and then I started to wonder which stars would be my lucky ones, and then I wondered why people came up with the saying. Have I ever mentioned that I can be a little scatter-brained at the absolute worst moments? Well, I am.

"Nice one," Louis said as I hopped in to the pit. "You're lucky."

"Don't I know it." I got another mental image of the brain-goo. "Brain-goo," I muttered, shuddering at the image. Louis looked at me oddly, but said nothing. Things like this happen a lot.

Soon we hit the coffins, and pried them open to reveal the five decayed and rotting corpses of our lovely ghost friends. We climbed out of the hole and Jack started salting the bodies, and then throwing on the gasoline. Hm, so far so good. This is a little odd. They've usually showed up by now to make a last ditch effort to save their ghostly un-lives.

Just as he was about to drop the match, the entire family showed up, full force. Me and my stupid thoughts. Ew, the brain-goo was back. I am such an idiot.

They were right about to attack us when Dylan came up behind them all and shot each of them in the head. Geez, concussion boy moves fast! I wondered absently how he reloaded that fast, and then forced myself to pay attention. I was kind of hoping for a full-on Battle Royale, even thought I knew it would be dangerous. Luckily, my mental-wish was for once ignored, and the fight was over quickly as Johnny dropped the match in the pit. I watched with my family as the ghosts went up in flames - wait, one of them had been about to hit me? Jesus, I need to stop zoning out in battle! I also need to stop cursing. Father Larry would be so ashamed if he heard my inner-monologue.

When the fire had went down and eventually died out completely, and our friends were long gone to wherever it is that they go, we left the house and finally ended this long night. It was probably a good thing, too, because Concussion Boy - I mean, _Dylan_ - wasn't looking so good. Oh well, his fault. I then slapped myself at my own lack of compassion. Why's Dad looking at me like I might be concussed too? Wait, did I just slap myself for real? Dammit! And there I go swearing again. Making sure that nobody was looking this time, I head slapped myself.

As we loaded in to the cars - we don't fit in one car, there's nine of us - I muttered, "Well, this has been a special night."

Everybody told me to shut up. Well, I'd just think to myself then!

...Brain-goo is back. I should really stop thinking now.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, now please review, I get so happy and unnaturally giddy when people do!**

_**AN 2/21/10: I felt that this chapter in particular needed some serious revamping. I now feel that it is acceptable enough to unleash upon the unsuspecting masses. ;) Somewhere along the line I've noticed that my writing has switched more to the past tense. The fact that the first few chapters of this story are written more in the present tense makes this a little hard to fix things. Basically, I'm asking you all to ignore the tense-changes that you'll see over the course of the story. Thanks much!**_


	4. Home and Hell, Animals and Demons

**I am so very very VERY happy that I'm getting such great reviews!! Now I'm giddy, like, all day long! Thank you to those who have been reading, and those who have been reviewing, you get bonus points! Whoo! This chapter has mostly explaining and not much talking, but I hope you all like it! And please forgive me my grammer mistakes, my unintentional switching of tenses, and my habit for leaving out words. Thanks again, and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, they belong to The CW and Kripke. The MacKennas and people you don't recognize are mine.**

* * *

We had about an hour and a half drive to get back home.

We have 2 cars. Both are black. One is a huge SUV, looks like one of those that would be Government Issue, except it's not. Obviously.

The other is Chris's truck, which I was currently in, with Chris, Mick, and a concussed Dylan. Dyl's shooting all of the ghost family didn't help that concussion much, just gave him a splitting headache. He basically passed out in the backseat next to me before we even pulled out.

Driving along, I watched the headlights split the darkness, and reflect off of the flakes of snow blowing around. Our place must be covered by snow by now.

Living in Hell, we get a lot of snow, being around all those lakes.

And when I say snow in Hell, I mean Hell, Michigan, where we live. See the irony, being hunters? Especially when it snows, because then when people decide to say "Yeah, when it snows in Hell", we can just say it snows all winter long. Because it does. It's Michigan, what do people expect?

I continued to stare out in to the darkness of the highway, contemplating the tonight's events. Because as long as the hunt has seemed, it was only one Friday night. Heck, I went to school this morning, and it feels like that was a year ago! I can't even remember what we talked about AT ALL today! That may have something to do with falling asleep….I am so gonna fail that test Monday if I can't remember what we did……Ah, well.

I had been given the choice to go in either car, but I was still nervous to be with the rest of the guys. I mean, my dad may have forgiven me, but for how long until he decides to talk to me about my not following orders? And Jack is still pissed, but that's because he's way too over-protective of all of us. And Louis? Well, he kind of saw it coming, and Seth, I just don't know.

A while later, we finally came in to familiar territory. We don't actually live in the town, which is EXTREMELY small, but passed the town, out in the middle of no where. Our place is off of the highway, and up a REALLY long path through the forest. Let's just say we don't get many Girl Scouts and traveling salesmen.

We started up our path, Chris taking all the turns like an expert. His knowing the path by heart is the only reason that we weren't carved up by wayward branches. If those salesmen decided to drive this stretch like Crash does, we'd have a **much** bloodier driveway.

Our house came in to view, and began to loom nearer and nearer.

If you can call it a house. It looks like a warehouse from the front, and the front part of the interior supports that.

Because the front part of the interior is what we went in to.

We call it the garage, though that is definitely not all it is, considering we have an entertainment system set up on the left half, and the door off the right leads to the kitchen. And the right half is where we drive the cars right in. It's also where all of our weapons, ammo, and hunting gear are stored.

The building is 2 stories, and our property is freakin' HUGE, so the house kinda is too.

In the center of the garage there's a backless staircase that leads to the balcony, which looks over the garage. Nice view.

Anyway, we basically lounge on the balcony, and all of the bedrooms are off of it.

We all have our own rooms.

Like I said the place is HUGE and custom built. An interesting combination it makes in the long run.

Because the land for a couple of miles around it is ours (It's all forests, no one really wants it), we can do basically anything we want around it, and no one will care if they hear gunshots from shooting practice, or that we don't really have friends outside the family and other hunters.

Some of the things we can do with our land are dig a giant pentagram around it, bury iron bars in it 6 feet deep, and the fill it in. That was how Dylan, Riley and I spent a summer when I was 7.

So we all piled out, Chris carrying the still sleeping Dylan as if he weighed nothing, not wanting to wake him as he took Dyl to his room.

We all put away our respective weapons and supplies, and trudged off to our rooms.

I more slinked away in the hopes that my dad wouldn't notice and we wouldn't have to discuss the nights occurrences, but thankfully, he had went to help Mick sew up Dylan's head wound. Mick's the best at the medical stuff, though were all fairly good.

So, with one last glance at the garage from the balcony, I made my way to my room and was about to fall in to my bed when something jumped at me from behind. Normally I would have pulled a knife, but I knew who it was.

Turning, I smiled at Jass, my oversized mutt, and gave him a big hug as he frantically tried to lick my face off. He then tackled me and pinned me to the floor, assuring himself that I wouldn't go on a hunt without him by sitting on top of me. He does this a lot.

I found Jass 2 years ago, when he was just a puppy someone had left outside to freeze, his thick coat made of various whites, blacks, tans and browns the only thing keeping him alive. I had been walking along the shore of one of the Great Lakes when I found him, and, knowing he wouldn't come right away, I just sat next to him on the icy beach and told him all of my life's troubles and the story of my existence.

By the time I was done talking he was snuggled up in my jacket, and had been with me ever since.

Hearing a soft puppy yawn, we both looked over to my pillow where my other dog, Rafe, was just waking up. Seeing me, he dove of the pillow and pounced playfully on my head while Jass watched, looking amused.

"Get off." I muttered, not really meaning it.

Rafer more came to me than I to him. 4 months ago, I was with Jass at the vet's office when a woman came in stating that she had found a dog in her yard that had just had a puppy (_Sure_ she did) and that the mother had then run off (Of _course_) and that she had been caring for the puppy for 2 months (_Right_) and that once it had grown teeth it wouldn't let anyone touch it and bit anyone who got near it.

The vet obviously could tell the story was a fake, but cared more for the puppy's well fare than for the woman's fable.

She looked at the little black bundle in the carrier, as did I, and after talking with the woman more, the woman left, leaving the puppy.

"Poor thing doesn't look like he'd hurt a fly." The vet said, placing him on the floor.

He immediately took in his surroundings, and then pounced on my leg, pulling on my pants leg playfully. I took a liking to him right away, as did my overprotective Jass, and that day we ended up leaving with him.

He's a bit bigger now, and looks like he's going to keep growing, and get about as big as Jass maybe. Cross-breeds tend to be large in my experience.

I lay there cocooned by my dogs until Cricket started mewing pitifully from his perch on my desk chair because of the fact that he was being left out of our form of a group hug.

My tortoiseshell cat Crick came in a much simpler manner. He was wandering the woods a year ago, I took him in. End of story, really.

We all changed positions to the bed, and that is how we slept: Rafer next to my head, Cricket on my chest, and Jass sprawled on my legs so I couldn't leave without him knowing.

Another day at the MacKenna house.

* * *

The man flipped through the papers, making sure that these were all on the demon he was currently after.

His friend Bobby Singer had sent them to him; he'd said they were hard to connect, but all of these obscure occurrences WERE the same demon.

But they were all so different-sinking ships, explosions, missing people, dead crops, fires, floods, power outages, electrical shortages, and deaths. A lot of deaths.

This was one really big demon, and barely anyone had any info on it.

Accept for one man.

When the man had made a call to Pastor Jim Murphy, Jim had said he was friends with a Priest, Father Larry, who was close friends with a man who was almost an expert on this particular demon, and if anyone knew something about it, he did.

The demon had apparently killed the man's wife-What was his name again?-MacKenna, that's it. He lived in a place with a truly ironic name for a hunter; he smiled just reading it- Hell, Michigan.

Laughing, John Winchester turned to his sons.

"Boys," he said "Were going to Hell."

* * *

**Do you like where this is heading? Is it annoying? Oh well I'm already going there. But tell me if you like it or if it's been done before (I hope it hasn't, at least not like I'm doing it) or if I should continue. I will anyway, just because this isn't where the plot really thickens-this is just the tip of the iceberg. Oh, and should I write more from other POVs? Alec's will always be first and foremost and the only one in 1st person, but tell me what you want!! REVIEW!**


	5. Leftovers and Surprises

**Again, I love anyone who reads and reviews this, I don't care HOW creepy that sounds. Now many people are reading my other story, a Bones fanfic called 'There Will be Vomit', but considering that that story is also kinda my sister's (read it and you'll know why), this story is like my baby. So please read and review!! Oh, and thanks to Jill, Alice, and Carmen Winchester for recommending this story to others! It made me really happy that you like this that much! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters, they all belong to The CW and Kripke. I do own the MacKennas and anyone you don't recognize.**

* * *

"Dude, I LOVE Leftover Day. It's the best day of the week.!"

"Leftover day is EVERY DAY of the week, man!"

"That's why I love it!!"

We could all hear Seth's proclamation of his love of Leftover Day, and Dylan's reply of how often we had Leftover Day.

Because today, was, in fact, Leftover Day. And, as Dyl had pointed out, every day at the MacKenna house is Leftover Day. That's mainly because we only have leftovers most of the time. In fact, it's amazing we ever HAVE leftovers, as we barely ever make a new meal.

All in all, we live about one step up from a bunch of frat boys. It's sad, but it's the truth. It's a _very sad_ truth, in the very sad world that we live in.

Now, what exactly, occurs on Leftover Day?

The consumption of leftovers. Because it was just that hard to guess.

Leftover Day is basically set up as so: all Tupperware containers in the house (and we have a LOT of Tupperware) are set up on the long counter in our kitchen, with the tops off and silver ware in a huge pile in the middle of the counter, made up of namely spoons. You walk by, pick up a spoon, and graze off of whatever you might happen to find.

Take now for example: All of us are sitting around in the kitchen, sitting on the table, on the counter, leaning against things. The chairs in our kitchen look like we just bought them.

Anyway, we all sit there holding our respective spoons full of food and talk about any random thing that comes to mind.

Such as our mutual love of all things leftover.

Now what, exactly, do we have leftover today? Let me see.

There's some cold turkey, some already cooked spaghetti, some un-cooked spaghetti, sauce, cold, gelatinous gravy (It's freakish, but we all love it!), some baked beans, a sausage, 4 bananas, 27 grapes (we counted) some of Crick's cat food (my brothers will actually eat that), a half of a fish, and 4.7 lemons. Yes, 4.7 of them.

"Guys. You seriously gotta try mixing the cat food with the gravy and some lemon juice. Ooooooh, and mix in some corn, and put a grape on top to make it look pretty." Seth said.

We all gave him a sort of 'Um, yeah' look, though this was what we expect now from Seth. He will eat ANYTHING, mixed with anything. It's a little disturbing, but we're used to it.

"No thanks, man." Chris said when Seth started moving the spoon slowly in front of his face and moving it in slow circles in front of Chris's eyes.

"Oh, come on. You know you want to." Seth said, moving on to Jack.

"Uh, no. In fact, never. I will NEVER want to eat that." He said, eyeing the concoction warily. "You know, I don't think ANY of us here will eat that. Not even Riles."

We all turned to Riley who nodded in agreement that yes, even he wouldn't eat it.

"Is it _moving_?" Dylan asked nervously.

"Nah. I think it's just so full of fat that it jiggles whenever Seth breathes, twitches, or looks at it." Louis smirked.

"Hey, I can't help it if I have a very piercing gaze." Seth responded.

"Dude, you're gaze couldn't melt a stick of _melted _butter." I told him.

Seth shot me a look. "All right, that was just-"

But he didn't get to finish.

Because at that moment an alarm went off.

Our entire property is wired with cameras, mostly thermal ones. Every time a human heat signature passes through, the alarm is set off.

We all looked at the main screen in the garage. And it showed three human signatures.

"Lost traveling salesman and co.?" Mick guessed.

"Dunno. But here's the regular feed, and-" Jack said.

"And it shows people with guns! Yeah!" Dylan said.

"All right everyone, let's think. Who have we ticked off lately that knows where we live and is apparently….dude, are those _kids_?" Louis said incredulously.

"That older one can't be older that Dyl!" Seth exclaimed.

"Did Dad say to expect any visitors who come by way of wondering through the forest before he left?" Riley asked.

"No, he just said he'd be back tomorrow afternoon if this hunt goes right." Chris answered.

Dad had gotten word of a haunting in Ohio, a simple salt and burn. He'd left this morning, saying to enjoy a Leftover Day and the usual speech about making sure all the salt lines were done correctly, as he always does. Nothing about any visitors.

"'Kay. So are we gonna let 'em wander around till they find us or should we go to them?" Chris asked.

By this, he was talking about Dad's strict orders that if anything like this ever occurred, we were to examine the situation and decide to confront them or hope they don't find us.

"Let's go to them." Jack said. "Louis, Seth, Chris, grab your gear. We're playing welcoming committee."

* * *

John Winchester drove along the highway, following the strict instructions he'd been given by Pastor Jim, which had been passed on from Father Larry.

'_Watch the woods carefully and drive slowly. If you don't pay attention you'll surely miss the path.'_

And he would have, if Sam, who was abnormally observant for a 15 year old, hadn't shouted at him to stop, which he did.

"Right there, sir." He said, pointing at a small one car path, which though it looked overgrown by branches, had tracks well worn in to it.

"Come on boys," John said, getting out of the Impala. "We're gonna cut through the forest. If we catch this guy by surprise, we can decide for ourselves if he can be trusted."

He didn't mention that the message also strictly said _'DO NOT ATTEMPT TO APPROACH THEM BY SURPRISE! YOU WILL REGRET IT!'_

John wasn't sure who _they_ were, but he bet that he could take _them_.

The surprise plan was working perfectly for them until about 15 minutes later, when he heard a soft click behind him and felt the hard, cold metal of a handgun being held to the back of his head. He could tell that the same was happening to his boys.

"Don't talk or move." A voice said from behind him.

This was probably _them_.

"Or what?" John said defiantly. "You'll-"

He didn't finish, because he felt a piece of metal hit the back of his head.

He thought it was a bullet, until he noticed that he was still _thinking_.

As he fell to the ground and the blackness surrounded him, he thought 'I got knocked out by some guy smacking me with a gun?! Hope no one hears about this…'

* * *

**I hope everyone liked this, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	6. Devouring and Hair

**Hello, everybody! I hope you like this chapter, but I have a confession to make....I'm slightly depressed that I got so few reviews. As I've said before, I LOVE anyone who reviews, so all of you who did, THANK YOU!!! But considering I knew at least 2 of the people who reviewed since the last chapter (cough...BISQUIK...cough) I've been feeling kind of...eh. So to make me feel not 'eh', you can read my message at the bottom about my new idea. And also, there is a poll on my profile if about if you want more stories with the MacKennas (NO, I'M NOT DONE WITH THEM YET!!!), so please check that out. And I am AWARE that the songs I've used didn't exist when Sam and Dean were younger, but I wanted to use them !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, they all belong to The CW and Kripke. I do own the Mackennas, though. And the lyrics are from 'Devour' by Shinedown.**

* * *

So here we were, waiting for our brothers to return. So fun. So long to wait. So darn annoying.

Now I could tell that Mick was getting antsy and trying very hard not to show it. He always gets this way when he doesn't know what is happening with them every moment. That's his form of protective. Though, really, if he was with them, he would have been worrying about the rest of us back home. It's just how he is.

Now why couldn't we just watch what's going on using the cameras? Because to make sure we couldn't be hacked (We/I highly doubt that one) if they had friends, and so the alarms wouldn't go hay wire when the guys went out there, we had to temporarily cut the feeds. Which was driving us CRAZY.

And crazy, in the MacKenna family, is not a happy thing. This is mainly because we all sit around jittering like our pants are burning trying not to break out screaming from anxiety. It's a lovely feeling, really.

To attempt to pass the time, we decided to put on the radio. More specifically, hooking up my MP3 player. Because mine is _so_ much better than my brothers'. It truly is.

But only in my family are songs with names such as 'Devour' comforting.

_Take it and take it and take it and take it and take it all_

_Take it and take it and take it until you take us all_

_Smash it and crash it and thrash it and trash it_

_They're only toys_

What a nice song.

_Try it, you'll like it, don't hide it, don't fight it, just let it out_

_Steal it and shoot it and kill it or take another route_

_Take it and take it and take it_

_You know they're only toys_

Dylan was tapping his fingers against the couch to the beat of the song.

_Devour, devour_

_Suffocate your own empire_

_Devour, devour_

_It's your final hour_

_Devour, devour_

_Stolen like a foreign soul_

_Devour, devour_

_What a way to go_

Just as the second verse started up, our doors burst open and in came Jack and Chris, trying to drag in what looked to be the father of our other two intruders. And I mean _dragging_. It looked like most of the dirt and dust that was completely coating the guy came from being pulled up the path.

"We dropped him." Chris said sheepishly.

"Yeah. Like, 27 times!" Seth said, with the youngest of the three thrown over his shoulder.

"And these guys are NOT light weights." He grunted as he dumped the kid very unceremoniously on the couch. "This dude is _way_ too tall!" he complained.

"Well, by the look of him, he's gonna keep growing." Jack told him.

"Thank you for holding the door, guys!" Louis shouted as he struggled through the door, carrying the older boy over his shoulder, and then dumping him on the adjacent couch from the younger boy.

"What'd you do to 'em?" Dylan inquired.

"We smacked them all with our guns in the back of the head. Works every time. They all went out easy." Seth grinned.

"They think you were gonna shoot?" Riley asked.

"As always." Chris smirked.

"So what're we going to do with 'em?" I asked.

"Tie them up. Try to get a clear answer from them. You know, the usual." Jack said, already pulling out the chairs for it.

Huh. Those chairs in the kitchen were finally getting some use.

We all pitched in to drag the three in to the chairs, and tie them all down, at of course, at least 10 feet apart.

In movies, they always tie people up back to back. That's just stupid. How're you supposed to know what they're doing with their hands? That's always the downfall. So we tie 'em up about 10 feet apart all in the same direction. It works better.

After they were tied up nicely, Chris brought in all of the items they'd found on them. This included knives, guns, salt, holy water, a very old looking book written in Latin, and multiple IDs with different names from every agency under the sun.

Seemed like the hunter M.O. to me. Apparently it did to my brothers too, as we all exchanged knowing glances.

"Think they know Dad?" Mick guessed.

"Then why would they go through the forest?" Riley asked.

"True, very true." Mick said.

So we all kinda sat there staring at the guys, waiting for something to happen. We were afraid to move because we all thought the same thought-'_If I leave, I am so gonna miss when they wake up._'

So we sat. And stared. For a long time. A _very long_ time.

* * *

'Uhhhhh…..' Dean thought as his head throbbed painfully. What happened? They were walking through the forest going to that guy's place….and then…..some guys showed up. And they…..they clubbed him! With guns, apparently….and they did the same to Dad and Sammy…Sammy!

Dean opened his eyes painfully, and found that he was tied to a chair. Glancing to his right, he could see his little brother was in the same predicament, as was their father, but Dean seemed to be the only one to have regained consciousness.

Looking in front of him, he saw a confusing scene.

It was a bunch of kids! Well, not all kids, because the one who looked to be the oldest looked older than he was. But the girl couldn't be older than 13!

By the looks of them, they all looked related….siblings, maybe? But if he went by hair, they all seemed different.

The one boy he recognized from earlier, who appeared to be about his age, had long, light blond hair, long enough that it was tied back and still reached the top of his shoulder! And the girl had probably the darkest black hair he'd ever seen! The other colors ranged from copper to a light brown to a red brown to more black to…..wait. Why was he looking at their _hair_? Not like _that_ was freaky at ALL.

"Hey, one of our little friends is up! FINALLY!" said a boy with dusty brown hair who looked to be about Sam's age.

"Who're you?" Dean mumbled almost incoherently.

"Lemme guess who you are instead." said a boy with unruly dark hair who looked about 2 years older than him. "A lost traveling salesman's son?" he said jokingly.

"Yeah, that." Dean muttered, just as he heard a pained moan, and turned to see his father just regaining consciousness.

And his father was looking at the boy who had just joked at Dean with a look of extreme shock. Like he recognized him or something….

* * *

This is odd. I mean, the dude just woke up, and then his dad did, and his dad was staring at Louis like…like…like he KNEW him or something. THAT is just WEIRD….

* * *

**Now, like I said, I'm still slightly depressed with the reviews, so here's my new idea. If you guys want the next chapter, I'm gonna wait until I get, say....7 reviews. I don't care if that makes me sound a little petty (okay, I do...), it's not THAT high a number, and all you have to do is click that little button and all of your jonesing for MacKennas will be solved.....**


	7. THAT Thanksgiving

**All right, I was NOT expecting such an immediate response. But I got it, so I'll be true to my word. Now this is not really a _true_ chapter, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! But it IS somewhat relevant to the story. Everyone remember how in Chapter 3, Awkward, how Alec compares the scene in the kitchen to 'that one Thanksgiving'? Well, for Thanksgiving, I'm going to tell you what happened THAT Thanksgiving, hence the name of the chapter. I'll put up the REAL next chapter soon, promise. For people who aren't American, all you need to know are the basics of Thanksgiving to understand this-Day the pilgrims arrived in America, feast with the Native Americans, day to share what you're thankful for, etc. But being the MacKennas, you know it's not going to involve any touching moments. But please read this anyway, especially if you want to know more about Father Larry, who is prominent in this. And again, should I write from other POVs, more specifically, anything from Alec's brothers? And please check out the poll about the MacKennas on my profile!!! Now please read, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters, they belong to The CW and Kripke.(HA! They're not even in this chapter!) The MacKennas and anyone you don't know are mine.**

* * *

One Year Ago, Thanksgiving

Holidays aren't huge in my family. Things like Thanksgiving are usually just another day for us, really.

So what do we do?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. And that's the way I like it, really. It's how we all like it.

At school, everyone always gets all excited, and 'Oh I'm going to California to go visit my wonderful rich grandparents who will give me _anything _I ask for.' Jerks.

So usually we sit on the couch, eating MORE leftovers and watching the Charlie Brown Thanksgiving special for the millionth time, because no matter how many times you see it, it never gets old.

But, apparently this year, we're not going to be able to sit around for the holiday.

Why?

Because Father Larry just HAD to ask what we do for Thanksgiving. And Riley just HAD to tell him.

And let's just say he didn't find our plans of sitting around watching TV as enticing as we did.

In fact, he completely flipped out, especially at my dad. But F. L. is like that with ALL holidays, as he describes them as the great world pastimes.

"Everyone has holidays." he can constantly be found saying.

So he was particularly shocked to find out that we didn't do Thanksgiving.

"Declan, how could you deprive your own _children_ of such a wonderful, religious pastime?!" he exclaimed.

"Dude, it's not religious." my dad had replied.

"Oh well, it's a day to be thankful for what you have and that's good enough for me!" F.L. shot back.

"Why are you getting so upset over this?" Dad asked, truly confused.

"Because your children don't even know how to properly celebrate Thanksgiving!" F. L. exclaimed.

"Sure we do!" Seth said. "Toast, jellybeans, and popcorn!"

We all groaned, because though he had been joking, Larry was gonna take that to heart, and that line made him decide that he was going to show us a REAL all-American Thanksgiving.

This was why we were all being dragged to the church at such an un-Godly hour in the day. 4 pm. Uh.

"Come on everyone! We are going to help set up for the parish's big Thanksgiving Feast!" Father Larry said, truly excited.

"F. L., please!" I moaned at him. "No shouting! It's not even 5 yet!"

"Alecxis, Alecxis, Alecxis." He said. "You need to have more holiday spirit and cheer!"

Uhhh. He knew I didn't like people saying my name and pronouncing the 'c', but at least it was better than when they butchered it.

"Come along now, we're setting up the china!" he exclaimed.

"WAIT-You mean as in _glass_?!" Dylan asked horrified.

"Why yes, of course. What else would it be?" he asked confused.

"Sir, we don't do holidays because sometimes around food and glass Jass gets kinda…well…." Jack got cut off.

_CRASH_

"Where's Jass?!" everyone shouted.

Looking around and not seeing him, we all looked towards the kitchen in horror.

Racing to the kitchen, the workers all appeared to be terrified. And looking inside, I could see why.

The place was a wreck.

Food covered the walls and floors, cabinets were falling to pieces, some counter appliances were knocked on to the floor, and in the center of it all was my over-sized mutt, happily gnawing a turkey leg.

"W-w-what happened!?" Larry exclaimed.

"Jass did." We all said grimly.

For the life of us, we can't figure out why, but when Jass is around food and glass together, he always feels the need to attack it.

He looked up at me and then brought me the turkey leg, tail wagging happily.

"Oh, thanks." I mumbled.

The tail just kept on wagging.

And to this day, we don't do Thanksgiving, and Father Larry doesn't ask why.

* * *

**Did you like it? I came up with this idea kinda on the spot, but I think it came out good. And apparently holding out on chapters helps to get more reviews. (Maniacal Laughing) PLEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEEE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	8. Letters and the Past

**Hey, sorry for the delay, (HA! that rhymed) I had a tiny writer's block on this chapter, but I finally got through it, yeah! Now, I decided that the Thanksgiving chapter WAS important, as it gave some insight on Father larry AND told what Alec's full name is! So if you skipped it because I said, it wasn't a true chapter, I lied, go back and read it! I'm planning on writing an NCIS fic involving Alec, who would be primarily the same, but have a different last name, background, family, etc. Like it says on my profile, all the stuff in my head revolves around a key cast of original characters, and Alec is the main one. I'm planning on it involving some more of my own personal cast, including some of Alec's friends, and I'm planning on posting it later today, so please check it out! All right, this is all from John's POV on why he was staring at Louis. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters, they belong to The CW and Kripke. I do own the MacKennas and anyone you don't recognize though.**

_

* * *

_

_'He just looks so much like…..'_ was all John could think. Over and over and over again in his head, that one thought replayed.

_'He just looks so much like __**HIM**__.'_

Of course, John hadn't seen the person he was thinking about in over 20 years, and this boy couldn't have been alive then.

_'But he looks so much like him!'_ his thoughts screamed.

_'But this boy also looks older than __**HE**__ was the last time you saw him.' _His logical side argued.

_'And you still don't know what happened to him after......that.'_

John couldn't help himself as his thoughts shifted back to that one day in the barracks, that one fateful letter in his hand.

_23 Years Ago, When John was a Marine Away from Home_

John was excited to receive a letter from his family, as letters from anyone came so few and far between. They were his only insight to what was happening in the town of Lawrence, Kansas.

The 21 year old sat down on his bunk and tore it open quickly, smiling as he unfolded the letter and revealed his father's familiar scrawl.

But as he started to read, his smile started to fall.

_Dear John,_

_Well, your idiot brother finally slipped up. We all knew that was going to happen sometime, though, right?_

_Do you want to know what that numbskull did this time? He went and got some girl pregnant. That girl, Sharon, or what ever her name is. And she doesn't want to give up the thing. In fact, neither does he. The two of them believe that they can take care of a child, and they want to get married. Though we all know that it won't last._

_Well, your mother and I told him that if he didn't separate from her, or she didn't get rid of that baby, that he should get gone, fast, and that he should never use the Winchester name again._

_And of course, being your dumbass brother, he packed his things and left that nigh, ran off somewhere with that girl, to who knows where. Good riddance, too._

_You're mother thinks I was wrong to disown his ass, but I know you'll agree with me that we can't have him soiling the Winchester name with all of his screw ups any longer. He needs to be taught a lesson, and I believe that this will do just that._

_That girl's parents are going right along with this, saying that they'll help those two find a house of their own and finish high school. Apparently, they're loaded AND Irish immigrants, who believe that what your brother is doing is the proper and respectful choice, and they apparently welcomed him with open arms. Leave it to your brother to knock up a rich girl with stupid parents._

_At least I have one good son._

_Your mother and I are fine, and we hope that we will see you again soon._

_Take care, son,_

_Dad_

John's hands were shaking as he finished the letter, a lone, traitorous tear escaping his eye, which he quickly wiped away. He couldn't risk the other marines seeing him cry.

Oh, but he wanted to.

His baby brother had run off, and his parents didn't know, or even _care_ where he was. He was only 16 years old!

But as soon as John had read that his brother had gotten a girl pregnant, he knew what his brother would do. Because though his father always called him a screw up, He was also one of the most noble and loyal people John knew, and his little brother truly was in love with his girlfriend, Sharon, as was she.

They would be good parents, the two of them. Though his father thought they were immature idiots, John knew that his brother would find a way to make things work. He always did.

But still! John couldn't help being pissed about all the terrible things that his father would say- _about his own son!_

John absolutely hated when his father said such things about his baby brother, who really had never done anything other than have a father who was extremely overcritical of his every action.

And John had always stood up for him, trying to ignore all of his father's comments about how John was the good child and his brother the screw up.

But John hadn't been there for him this time, and now he was gone, and John may never get to see him again.

Sighing shakily, John rubbed his face with his hands, and contemplated on how he would go about finding his little brother.

_Present Day_

John looked at the boy in front of him, who looked so much like his baby brother, and sighed.

Because he knew that this was just some kid, and couldn't be his brother.

He hadn't seen his brother Declan in 23 years.

* * *

**Oh, plot twist! I think I might let you guys stew over this one for a few days though, I don't know. Tell me what you think about where this is going, please. And I don't know if John grew up in Lawrence, I'm assuming he did, and I don't think his dad was really such a jerk, but that's why this is fiction. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Staring and WhisperHissing

**Hey everyone, sorry I've been gone for awhile, but I'm a little sad. Read my note at the bottom to see why. Any way, here's what happens next. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!! Oh, and I'm coining a new word: whisper-hissing. You're welcome, people in need of words!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters. I do own the MacKennas though, and anyone you don't know, such as Father Larry and the Tragedy/Chaos Demon. Read to see who he is...**

* * *

All right, this staring is starting to bug the crap out of me, it truly is.

He's just staring. And staring. And staring.

Oooh, he just snapped out of it!

And now he's looking around, but not making a show of it. He's good, I must say. He knows to observe everything of his surroundings, but not to make a show of it. Must've had some kind of training. I can't say how many times I've seen people in movies check out their surroundings all wide-eyed and panting, having spaz attacks trying to figure out where they are, and looking for the obvious exits, not the out-of-the-box ones that may not be easily seen or thought of by the captor.

Anyways, he seems completely fine now, though slightly tense at seeing his sons tied in chairs. As for the older kid, he's looking at his father in an easy sort of 'Any ideas?' look.

"Why are we here?" the man grunted at us unhappily, dislike evident in his tone.

"That's our question." Jack said. "Why _are_ you here?"

"What, _you're_ the _leader_? What is this, the lost boys?" the man shot at him, which earned a smirk from his son, who had decided to let him do all the talking, and a glower from Jack.

"Hey, I resent that generalization!" I said, because really, what girl wants to be referred to as a guy? So what that I allow family and friends to call me a guy, and my brothers do all the time, but that's just because it's easier to say 'I'm doing something with my brothers.' than 'I'm doing something with my brothers and sister.' It's all for convenience sake. And I really don't care about this guy's convenience.

"Oh, did I offend you? I'm sorry." the man said in a mock apology.

"Watch it." Dylan growled at him.

"Just tell us why you were on our land, and so thoroughly armed." Louis said exasperatedly.

Again, the man gave Louis an odd look, and said "Your land? We were looking for a guy named MacKenna. Not an orphanage." This statement seemed to surprise his son, maybe because he'd actually said why they were here, although he said it in a rude manner.

I ignored the orphan comment and said "A guy named MacKenna? Look around you. Ya got 7 of 'em right here." I motioned with my arms to my brothers around me.

The man looked at us disbelievingly.

"All of you?" he said incredulously "You really expect me to believe that ALL of you are named MacKenna?"

"That's kind of what happens when you're family. You get the same last name." Riley deadpanned.

I unnoticeably slipped my hand behind my back, and Riles gave me a silent high five.

The man opened his mouth to reply, but a tired voice cut him off with a "We were directed here by a Father Larry."

We all turned to see the youngest of the group lift his head groggily, wincing at the effort.

A few looks came across the older boys face. First astonishment at the interruption, then relief that his brother appeared to be okay, then confusion at the statement, then slight anger at what had been admitted. It was actually a little funny to watch. If you know what to look for in people like I do, the guy's an open book.

"SAM!" he hissed. You gotta appreciate that. It's hard to whisper-hiss like that from 10 feet, and he did it well enough that normal people wouldn't be able to hear him. But no one has ever accused the MacKenna family of being normal, so we could of course hear him, but we didn't let on that we could. It's truly comical to hear someone's whisper-hiss conversation when they don't realize that you can hear it. They'll say _anything_. It's awesome.

"What the HELL are you thinking?!" he whisper-hissed at his brother.

"I don't think they're just trying to cause us harm, I honestly think they want to know why we're here. I mean, look at this place. It looks nothing like a normal place to take hostages. It looks like this is where they live. Most hostage-takers don't bring people to their homes if they can help it, and I don't think that TV and stereo system are for us." He whisper-hissed back.

"Well, still, if they didn't originally intend to take us hostage, they did, and what really matters is that you just gave them info!" the older one replied.

"You're not hostages; I don't know why you keep saying you are." Chris said with an amused look on his face.

"If we're not, then why are we tied up?" the boy shot back at him.

"Because you came on to our land heavily armed and we don't find that overly pleasant." Jack said.

"You know Father Larry?" Mick asked. Huh. We'd all kinda skipped that comment.

"Not personally," the man said. "But a friend of mine, Pastor Jim, he knows him and your guy said that he knew a man named MacKenna who had some…..information…that would be of value to us."

"You're hunters?" Mick questioned almost silently, but amazingly loud enough to be heard.

The man looked at us silently for a few seconds, and then, sizing us up, replied.

"Yeah." he said quietly.

"I assume the info you're looking for is on a....special sorta demon?" Louis asked.

"If by special, you mean the Tragedy or Chaos Demon, whichever name you want to use, then yes, that's the demon." the man replied.

My brothers and I looked at each other, sharing few glances that held a conversation.

We silently decided that they were hunters. We knew that they weren't demons or anything other than human, as we'd already said multiple phrases that a demon would react to, and we'd 'accidentally' spilled holy water in their faces. Besides, we had heard about Pastor Jim Murphy from F. L. before. And Mick and I are the best at reading people, and we both could tell he was telling the truth, which can only be one thing- he's telling the truth. Amazing, I know.

Smiling, Seth came forward and started untying the older boy, as Chris did the same with the younger boy and Jack the father.

"Hi, Seth MacKenna." he greeted the boy happily, and put out his hand for the boy to shake. "Welcome to Hell. Hell, Michigan."

* * *

**All right, why am I sad? Because I thought that the last chapter dropped at least a little bit of a bombshell, but I was apparently wrong, as I have recieved exactly NO reviews for the last chapter. I'm starting to think that maybe I'm wrong about this story and that it's more boring than I realized and I should just drop it. Do you agree? I don't really want to stop writing it, I love it, but I have self-esteem issues and I feel that I'm writing it and no one cares. Please prove me wrong and REVIEW IF YOU WANT IT TO STAY!!!!!**


	10. Moving and Quirks

**Whoo! Chapter 10! I'm so proud of myself! Thank you sooo much to my first continuing reviewer, **_**hercules1587.**_** Awesome! In all I got 2 reviews (6 depending on how you're counting-ahem-**_**Belial Malfoy **_**;)-ahem) for the last chapter, but I decided I've complained enough for now, so I'll try to cut back a little. **_**A little.**_** So, anyway, this is kinda short, but I felt like I had to give you something, so this is it. And so you know, I made up Toren, Illinois. At least I don't think it's real......Oh well. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Supernatural, it belongs to The CW and Kripke. I do own the MacKennas and anyone/anything you don't know.**

* * *

"So this is where you live?" the younger boy, Sam, asked, looking around the garage with interest.

"Yup. Has been for 8 years now," Seth answered him in his usual jovial manner.

"Where were you before that?" The man, John, who we had correctly guessed was the boys' father. He thought it may have been hard to keep straight who someone was talking to when they said 'John' until we explained to him that we almost never called _our_ John by his real name, so that wouldn't be much of a problem. Also, Jack said we'd probably just keep referring to him by his last name, anyway, just because we liked it. When he said his last name was Winchester, the immediate response was "Like the gun?" which I guessed from the look they get a lot.

Now, why like the name Winchester? Because there's a weapon named that. Simple, really.

"Here. There. Around." Jack answered him vaguely, and then Louis elaborated by saying, "We used to bounce around a lot, you know how it is. Never really had a real home. But we always kept a place in Toren, near where Father Larry lives. Spent some time in Colorado, too, but always went back to Toren. Then dad bought this place, and we came here."

"Why move to a new state?" Sam enquired, seeming to truly care about the answer.

"Needed a bigger place. Too many of us, really. Less people know you this way, less people to care what you do. Not so many nosy neighbors. 'Sides, Hell's only a couple hours from Toren anyway, I mean, it's only Illinois," he finished as we entered the kitchen, where Cricket eyed them suspiciously before stalking out of the room as silently as he'd crept in to it while we'd been gone.

The older boy, Dean, immediately eyed the leftovers still out on the counter, while his little brother rolled his eyes. This act was not lost on my brothers and I, who all simultaneously looked at Seth, and we thought of all the times we'd been in that exact same position with him and food.

"You want anything?" Chris smirked. "This is basically everything we've got. And trust me, we won't care if you mix cat food, gravy, and other…items." he said, shooting a look at Seth, who just smiled back.

"Um, no thanks," Dean said, though he looked like he'd wanted to say yes and had thought better of it. "Just coffee, if you've got any around."

"Why yes, we do!" Seth said overenthusiastically, donning some obscure accent and saying, "Anything for you sirs?" to John and Sam.

"Just coffee," John said, and Sam replied that he was fine.

"Right then, I'll go make some!" Seth said as he skipped-yes, skipped, off to go make some coffee (We moved our coffee pot to the garage for convenience sake).

The Winchesters just stared after him confusedly, and then they looked at us.

"We don't know why he's like that," Jack explained. "I think I dropped him too many times when he was a baby…"

"Nah, he's always been that way. It's just how he is," Louis said in a matter of fact tone. "He's a big people person, and he loves freaking people out, but he's actually normal deep down."

"I can see that," Dean muttered under his breath.

"Dude, you really need to work on that accent," Dylan told Seth as he re-entered the room, coffee in hand. "It was atrocious." Seth just scowled at him.

After everyone was situated with their coffee, John asked, "So where exactly _is_ your dad?"

"Hunt." We all responded at once.

"Where?" he asked, intrigued.

"Somewhere in Ohio," Riley said casually.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" John asked.

"Sometime tomorrow, probably," Jack said. "It's just a salt and burn. Can't call him, though, 'cause his cell's out of range."

"How did your dad get in to hunting?" Sam asked. Wow. This kid likes his questions.

"How does anyone get in to hunting?" Mick said quietly. That kind of surprised me, and apparently my other brothers as well, by the looks on their faces, because, really, Mick doesn't talk that much to people he doesn't know that well, and even then he doesn't usually answer any questions that weren't aimed directly at him.

"The T/C demon got our mom," he continued just as quietly. "Dad wanted to find out what killed her. He met Father Larry, he became a hunter. Basically any hunter's story, really."

John seemed to take this in, and then, standing, he said, "Well, it's pretty late, and I think me and the boys should go find a place to stay the night. Any suggestions?"

"There's a motel up the highway about 4 miles. It's hard to miss. Big neon sign," Seth informed him.

"We'll probably stop over there then," John said. "Thanks for not keeping us prisoner. We'll probably stop by tomorrow afternoon to talk with your father."

Then we all heard it- the unmistakable sound of branches being snapped as someone drove through them haphazardly as the engine and radio blared loudly, a combination of sounds that can only mean one thing- a MacKenna was driving. And considering that my brothers and I are here, that only means one other thing- Daddy's home.

"Huh," Chris mumbled. "Apparently you don't have to."

* * *

**Oh, Declan and John meet (again)! What will happen?! Review and I'll tell you!!!**


	11. Insight and Voices

**All right, this is a pretty short one, probably the shortest I've ever done, but I really wanted to end it where I ended it. Now lately I have been down to my one, dare I say it, _faithful_ reviewer, _hercules1587_, thanks soooo much to you, if I had more continuing reviewers like you I would be a much happier person. ;) So to anyone else reading, please, enjoy and review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters, Kripke and The CW do. I do own Alec and the MacKennas, and anyone/thing that you don't know.**

* * *

John stood and followed the family to the garage, as did his boys, just as he two large, slightly scruffy looking dogs he hadn't seen earlier came crashing down the stairs, barking crazily.

"Watch it there, boys; don't want to hurt him, especially when he's just getting back from a hunt." the youngest and only girl, Alec, said, which made the dogs immediately tackle her to the ground. "Alright, I take it back- hurt him, not me!" She laughed as the dogs licked her joyously as her brothers looked on, amused.

John jerked around suddenly as one of the large doors in the garage opened and a large black SUV with heavily tinted windows backed in to the garage, making John move out of the way. Looking around him he noticed how all of the MacKennas seemed to have instinctively and unconsciously arranged themselves as to not get in the car's way. They'd probably had to do this many times before. He smirked as two of the boys, Chris and Dylan, had to pull one of their brothers, the youngest boy, Riley, and his Sam, who were locked in conversation, talking very animatedly, out of the car's path. Apparently Sam had met his match in this boy.

"Huh." a voice said softly next to John, making him turn to see Mick, the quietest of the brothers, the corners of his mouth upturned slightly at the sight of his sister and her dogs, which John had forgotten.

"You wouldn't believe how protective they are of her." he said almost silently. "Jass- the larger one," he said indicating the one who's coat was a menagerie of colors. "He knows this family and how it works so well he knew to tackle her in a place that wouldn't be in the way of Dad's car. I swear, sometimes I think that dog is smarter than everyone in this house. He certainly takes over protective to a whole new level."

"Looks like it." John grunted, not completely sure what to say. He'd noticed that this boy was quiet, and from the looks his family had given him earlier, he could tell that Mick probably didn't spend a lot of time talking to people he didn't know, and he wondered why Mick would decide to give him this little bit of insight in to his family's lives.

When John decided to voice this thought, Mick laughed slightly and gave him a sly grin, saying nonchalantly "Let's just say that I have this feeling that we're going to be getting to know each other a lot more." Glancing towards the car, he added "If I'm right, we'll probably know in a minute."

"Why?" John asked warily, but Mick had already walked off to join his brothers, while Dean walked to stand beside John.

"What was that about?" he asked his father.

"I'm not completely sure." John told him.

He heard the sound of the large vehicle being turned off, and the driver's side door opening, and then slamming shut. Those sounds were followed by an amused voice loudly saying "It's not exactly sanitary to lie on these floors; we all know they probably haven't been cleaned since this place was made."

The voice sounded oddly familiar, but John couldn't quite place it. Maybe he'd met this guy before? Possibly, he didn't remember _everyone_ he'd ever hunted with. Yeah, that was probably it; they'd probably met on a hunt or through a fellow hunter before. That had to be it. But still…….but still he felt that he should _know_ this voice, that there was something more to it than _just_ another hunter.

"Well, does anyone want to get them off of me?" he heard Alec ask hopefully.

"But we could always just leave you there." the voice responded.

"Yeah, but I'd rather you didn't, really." Alec said.

"Ah, well in that case," the voice said, and then he turned to see a tall, slim, dark haired figure helping Alec up, much to the protest of the dogs, and her brothers.

"Aw, Dad," Dylan mock-whined, "You take the fun out of everything."

"Damn straight I do." the man said, throwing an arm around Dylan's shoulders and pulling him in to a headlock.

And at the same time, as if sensing John's eyes, he looked up……

…….And John was looking in to a face he hadn't seen in 23 years.

'No, he…..it can't……no, it just _can't _be him!' he thought.

But the timeline fit. Why John felt he knew that voice. The oldest boy's age, 23 years….him being named _John_, but that could just be a coincidence. _And_ they had a different last name.

The look on the other man's face told him the truth, though. They both knew each other, and neither had been expecting to see the other.

"It's impolite to stare, you know." John heard Dean say, amused, but he couldn't bring himself to turn his head away, afraid that he's just imagined him.

Because after 23 years, John Winchester had finally found his little brother.

"Declan," he breathed.

* * *

**Okay, I know I said last chapter that I wouldn't complain _too much_ from my lack of reviews, but let me just say that if it weren't for being able to check my story traffic on my profile, and had to tell only from my reviews, I would think that only one person was reading. And, okay, I'll admit it, I'm slightly insecure. _Slightly._ So I'm deciding to pull rank again, but not as bad as last time. So now, if you want the next chapter, the family reunion in full, I'm asking for.....4 reviews, at the lowest. It's less than last time!! **Pleading Look** Until then, bye!**


	12. Family Reunion

**Hey, I can't believe how fast you guys responded to my request, that's awesome! If only my NCIS fic got reviews like that....Trust me, that story needs some love. Oh, and to make my friend Bisquik feel better, don't boycott pancakes because of her (read her review if you wanna know what I'm talking 'bout). I really love how this chapter is, I hope you do, too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, The CW and Kripke do. I do own the MacKennas and anyone you don't recognize. And the lyrics are from 'Family Reunion' by Saliva.**

* * *

They know each other.

That you can easily tell just by seeing the looks on their faces. Yeah, they definitely know each other.

I've been getting this feeling that there's something more to John than we're seeing. And actually some that we _are_ seeing. John actually looks like an older, rougher, stockier, and seemingly wearier version of Dad. Which is _definitely_ odd, considering that they _can't_ be related. They just can't! I mean, Dad would have told us about having more freakin' family.

He always has so far. Well, we really just know that

Mom is dead.

Dad's parents are dead.

Mom was an only child.

….Dad never gave a clear answer when asked if he was an only child.

Crap, I should have seen that! He always said he 'Might as well have been an only child.' Then again, when he said that I'd been 6 and Chris had been doing a project on family, and I really could've cared less, because I'd been enthralled in some cartoon at the moment. But now….he'd said something after that, I _know_ he did! What was it…….. Oh yeah! 'Parents would've rather only had one kid, just the kid wasn't me.' he'd muttered.

Oh. My. God.

Dad has a brother. And it's John Winchester. Gotta be, right?

I mean, Johnny's name, well that could be a coincidence-No, screw coincidences, it's part of it! They look so similar, if you get past John's beard and Dad's huge scar on his cheek.

But there's still the difference in last names, and I've got nothing to explain that one.

Glancing at Mick, I can tell he's been thinking the same things as me. Damn it, I knew his abnormally high amount of speaking was brought on by _something_!

But no one else seems to be on the same wavelength as the two of us, because they're all looking around confusedly, trying to figure out what's going on. Well, except John and dad. They're still staring at each other. I don't think they've even blinked yet. That can't be healthy. I think I'm gonna help move this little reunion (at least that's what I think it is) on, by voicing that opinion.

"You're gonna need some eye drops if you keep staring all deer-in-the-headlights like that." I said smirking, masking the fact that inside I'm screaming 'COME ON, PEOPLE!'

That got their attention, 'cause they both turn to look at me and then they snap out of it, Dad saying "Al, how…what….I mean…..do you know who he is?"

I'm about to respond with my hypothesis when Mick beats me to the point saying "I'm guessing this is your brother?"

Everyone's eyes widen, except mine, because I instead turn to him, saying "DUDE! SO not cool! Talk about stealing my freaking thunder! Really, I SO had this and you have to go ruin it all! I mean, that's just mean-spirited!"

That gets _everyone's_ attention, because they all look at me. Then Dad says "You knew? No, how could you? I mean, the last time I saw him…." He trailed off.

"Was 23 years ago." John said.

"I just figured it out; it was kind of on the spot. And Mick here's been putting this together probably since he met you guys." I said.

"Wait- what's all this about? _Brothers_?!" Dean said incredulously.

"Yes, Dean, brothers, I believe you're acquainted with the word, as Sam is _your_ brother?" John said sarcastically.

"Well, yeah, but since when have you had a brother?" Dean asked.

"Since I was 5." John responded.

"The why haven't any of us ever met?" Jack asked, not very happily.

"Guys," Dad said. He could tell we were all a little upset at being kept in the dark on this, and was trying to calm the situation. He's gonna have to work quick, because Jack looks like he wants to wring someone's neck. He really dislikes being lied to.

"Let me explain, this whole thing. Jack, when your mom got pregnant with you, like you all know, we were 16, and lets just say that our parents- mine and John's- were less than happy. Or at least our father was. I loved your mom, as you all know, and wanted to marry her. Dad wanted her to get an abortion or for me to stop seeing her. We wouldn't do either- we wanted to get married- so he told me to basically leave and never grace his doorstep again. So I did. I left, and with help from your mom's parents, we got a home in Toren and made a family."

"But why have we never met you guys before?" Sam asked. "I mean, if you hated each other, I think you would've started swearing by now, instead of looking the way you do, which is like you're trying to hold back from hugging each other."

Dean laughed at his brother's gall, as did Seth. Mick and I smirked while John scowled at his son.

"You ever know me to hug anyone?" he growled lightly.

"No, that's why I think you two must have been close." Sam said coolly.

"You still haven't answered the question though." Dean reminded them.

"Well, so you boys know, I don't hate Declan, I never have." John said to his sons, and then turning to the group as a whole, he continued his little brother's tale of their separation.

"When Dec and Sharon- his wife," he said for his boys' benefit "Went on the lam, I was in the marines. I didn't know what had happened until our Dad sent me a letter telling what happened."

"Probably told what a failure I was, right?" Dad said amusedly. Explaining that feeling, he said "Once I got over the whole 'My dad hates me' thing, I kinda made a game out of seeing how much I could piss him off. No, before you get any ideas, that's not what you're being born was about, Jack, but it pissing him off was a bit of a bonus."

"You always did like pushing limits." John muttered.

"Nah, Dad was just so easy to get a rise out of. Though I can't believe he'd devote an entire letter to me. Did he mention the weather or sports stats in it?" Dad asked.

"No, if he did I would have ripped his head off. You would not believe how royally pissed I was that you would just run off like that. By the time I got back home you were long gone, and no matter how hard I looked I couldn't find where you'd went."

"That's 'cause Sharon and me took up the MacKenna name- Sharon's mother's maiden name, because dad had said to never use the Winchester name again,"

"And being you, you took that to heart." John finished for him. "You always were a little too literal." he sighed.

Yeah, they're definitely brothers. Having 7 of them, I'd know that kind of banter anywhere.

There's a sudden blare from the stereo, and we all jerk around to see Seth standing next to it, smiling.

"Sorry," he said. "I couldn't resist with these circumstances.

And listening to the words, I know what he means.

_Ladies and gentlemen, here I come again_

_I consider everyone of you folks my friends  
I've been gone for awhile, but I'm back again  
To host a mother-lovin' party that never ends  
You've been beside me through all my ups and downs  
You've seen me fall and you've seen me stand up so proud  
You've seen me draw everyone one of you in to a crowd, _

_So throw your hands up and shout it out loud!_

_Go, go, go, go, go, go come on come on _

_Go,__ go, go, go, go, go come on come on_

_Cause here we come again, everybody get all your friends  
And forget the worlds confusion, its a family reunion  
We can make you feel alright, if you open up your eyes, and forget the worlds confusion, its a family..._

_Hear the crowd go, hear the crowd go  
Boom! Boom!_

_Hear the crowd go, hear the crowd go  
Boom! Boom!_

_Hear the crowd go, hear the crowd go_

_Now that you can feel the music deep inside  
Listen to the lyrics open up your mind  
Feel the power of the beat between your thighs__,  
Your damn right we came to take you on a ride  
Everything that you heard in the past is gone  
Let it all fade away cause you cant hold on  
Now sit back while I wrestle this microphone  
Raise your hands up and shout it out loud_

By the time the song got to this point, we're all laughing as Chris sings along, perfectly matching the lyrics, and we all cheer him on. Even the Winchesters, as awkward as they felt at first, are joining in, and looking behind me, I happen to catch John and Dad in that hug Sam was talking about. But I don't call them on it, and I'll never let on that I saw anything. Hugs are what happen at these sort of things.

Because yeah, Saliva is right-this _is_ a family reunion.

* * *

**Aw, wasn't that sweet? I think it was. Hope you did too! So please review!**


	13. Groups and Uncles

**Hello, and thank you so much to all of my wonderful reviewers! Except for you, Kelly, because you proved through your massive inflow of reviews for previous chapters that you haven't been reading! Though they were very nice. ;) Okay, I'm done berating my friend now. So guess what? There's a Sam POV in this chapter. YEAH! That's my first one for Sam. Tell me what you think of it, please! And forgive me if John seems a little too OOC in this chapter, but come on people, he's supposed to have just found his long lost little brother, he's allowed to be a _little_ happy! :) I'd like to encourage everyone to please please please check out the poll on my profile about which of Alec's brothers you like best. It's been up for a while, but I still only have one response for it which is Seth, so it's currently perpetually 100% Seth, and I'd really like to see that change (Though I do love Seth, but I like all the brothers, that's why I'm asking!). Anyways, here it is, though it's a little short, hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Kripke and The CW do. I do own the MacKennas and anyone/thing you don't recognize.**

* * *

Sam couldn't tell if he should be excited or nervous-he felt both. But he had a perfect reason to- he'd just been told that there were nine members of his family that he was blood related to that he'd never even heard of!

They didn't seem that bad. In fact, they seemed really nice. They had all been really friendly (Well, after they untied them, and they'd apologized profusely for that once they'd found out that they were related.)

Sam was getting along especially well with the youngest of the boys, Riley, who was one year his junior. Riley was like a more rambunctious and excitable version of himself, just with shorter and darker hair, plus with Sam's most recent growth spurt, he was about 2/3 of a head taller than Riley. Both were constantly asking questions about the other's life, and sharing random knowledge on strange subjects.

The two spent much time accompanied by the ever cynical Dylan, who was Sam's age, 15. Dylan, though he was so different from Riley, seemed to be Riley's best friend out of all of his brothers. Also, the two were often found with the youngest MacKenna, Alec, as Sam had gathered from the older brothers, and that they were quite the trio when they wanted to do something. Sam had heard multiple stories about them blowing things up in empty fields, and even one that they had made a pentagram of buried scrap metal that surrounded the entire property.

That's what everyone was doing right now, exchanging stories, doing a little get-to-know-you thing.

After the group had all calmed down some after their little song, their fathers had left the room (or the garage, Chris had told him it was called, because that was what it was, really) for the kitchen, telling them that they had some important things that they would like to discuss in private and that they should all get to know each other, as they _were_ cousins, after all.

Sam could tell that Dean didn't like that their father was electing to leave him out of the loop, or at least for the time being, and the oldest two of the MacKenna boys seemed to feel the same way, if the looks on their faces meant anything. They had held a small conversation with each other, with many low, rapid-fire whispers being exchanged. Sam hadn't been able to hear what was being said, but he could tell by watching that Jack was the most tempered of the family, and that Louis was the calmest, seeming to know exactly the right words to sooth his older brother's temper.

He found that the MacKenna family all worked like that, in small pairs and groups. They would all hang out with each other and everyone was very close, he could tell, but they all had their own little groups inside the family. It wasn't like at school, with all different cliques, though, because they all had groups consisting of people from other pairings. Sam could tell that none of these pairs and groups were of conscious thought, they just seemed to happen.

Oddest of all, the opposite siblings were the closest. The quick-tempered Jack with the cool and collected Louis, the excitable and optimistic Riley with the pessimistic, sarcastic Dylan. There were more groups, too: The overly outgoing Seth with Mick, the shyest of the brothers and the rougher looking Chris, whose appearance was the most intimidating, but was the most laid back. Mick and Alec, who often held conversations that didn't need words for them to understand the other's thoughts on something. Alec and Dylan, who both had habits of blowing things up. Actually, Alec seemed like a compilation of all of her brothers, and got along with everyone. Sam wondered if he and Dean had more siblings, if groups like these would form.

"….And after that, we never went fishing again." Sam looked up to see that Chris had finished his little story, which Sam remembered had something to do with falling in the water and a rabid snapping turtle.

Looking to his left, where Dean was sitting, Sam could tell that Dean was slowly starting to relax, but was still keeping his guard up. Though their dad obviously was okay with the MacKennas, he could tell that Dean was still ready to fight at a moment's notice, if need be. The MacKennas were the same way, but were more willing to laugh and joke around, and not be as stiff.

"Does anyone else find this whole set up kind of awkward?" Alec asked suddenly, and Sam was mildly shocked to hear her so accurately voice his thoughts. Though apparently he hadn't been the only one thinking them.

"Yes." Everyone chorused in relieved tones, glad they no longer had to pretend that nothing was going on, that none of this was just a bit odd for them.

"Good." Alec said with a satisfied look on her face, and then continued "Now that we've got that out in the open, how 'bout we bring this little story time to a close and start talking about what I know is one your minds: how strange all this is."

Seeing everyone nod their heads in agreement to this proposal, she nodded and said "I'll start: Are we supposed to be calling anyone 'Uncle'?"

* * *

"Wow, Dec, eight kids, really? You and Sharon must have been busy." John said to his brother in an amused tone.

"Shut up." Declan laughed and he punched John playfully on the arm.

"I'm just saying…" John started with a grin.

"And I'll gladly ask you to stop 'saying', thank you." Declan said. Seeing the look on his older brother's face, he added "And thinking. My God, Johnny, please get your head out of the gutter."

"I'm afraid to say it, but I think that Dean is starting to rub off on me." He sighed with mock weariness, though he smiled at hearing his brother's old nickname for him.

"Isn't it supposed to go the other way around?" Declan asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, apparently no one told him that, though." John said, and then, changing tones, he said "I'm guessing you'd like to know why I'm here."

"It crossed my mind, but now that you're here I just can't seem to care." Declan said light-heartedly.

"It's about the Tragedy/Chaos demon." John said, and he felt slightly remorseful to see his brother's trademark smirk exchanged for a more shadowed and drawn look.

"Everything always reverts to that bastard." He sighed, and then said "I'm guessing you're trying to hunt it?"

"You guessed right." John replied.

"Well, you're not gonna have much luck with that; I've been tracking that thing ever since it took Sharon," his voice wavered slightly as he said his wife's name. "And I've never been able to get a hold on it."

"Sounds like maybe you could use some help on that." John said, though it really wasn't a question if he could help; it was a statement that he would.

"Guess I could." Declan said with a small smile.

"Good." John said. "We'll go over your files later. But right now, we have a more pressing matter to see to."

"What?" Declan asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"Are we going to start being referred to as 'Uncle'?"

* * *

**Well, hope you liked this chapter, now please don't forget to check out my poll and please review, it's greatly appreciated!**


	14. Friends and Rude Awakenings

**I'm baaaaacck! I've been feeling like I've been neglecting this a lil bit, sorry 'bout that. To my friend Kelly, the monster fighting (as she calls it) should start within the next chapter or two. If any of my explanations for things in here seem to ramble or not make sense, please tell me and I'll try to make them easier to understand. This chapter brings up more of the MacKennas hunter friends, because I wanted them to have their own network of people similar to what the Winchesters have, so they seem more realistic. I have a poll up right now on my profile on how you reached my profile, so if you happen to stop by my page please answer that, though no one ever does my polls anyway, so i don't really know why I bother....Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, they all belong to Kripke and The CW. I do own the MacKennas and anyone you don't recognize.**

* * *

I found our entire situation very confusing and awkward. Because it really was. I mean, how do you act around people who you've just met and then found out you were related to? And not like some random cousin that you occasionally hear brought up in conversation, but I mean the long lost kind that no one was prepared to see? 'Cause that's our situation and it's like walking on egg shells trying to tell when you're asking for too much info, even though normal families would have no problems asking the same things. But, hey, no one ever accused us of being normal.

The "adults" ('Cause that's what you'd call them in normal families where the parents, excuse me, _fathers_, decide to go off by themselves and leave the "kids" alone- even when about 5 of the so-called "kids" are over 18.) had just re-entered the room, and had called us all to them, good little puppy dogs that we are.

"I'm guessing you all know why they're here?" Dad said to us, nodding at the Winchesters with his head.

"Yeah, they kinda told us already." Louis said. "But you never told us how you got that hunt done so fast. You said you'd be back tomorrow afternoon, and it's obviously _way_ before that."

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that, you know, got carried away with the moment. How stupid of me." Dad said sarcastically, though we could tell he didn't mean it. We all get like that when we're tired- irritable, cranky, and down right ornery. Especially when it's….11:32 pm on a Sunday night.

Oh.

Shit.

I am SO dead. I'm past dead. I'm buried and I'm in the REAL Hell, and then I'm back and frozen in an ice age and thawed out and decapitated then my head's sewn back on so it can be cut off again while people poke holes in to my spleen with a pointy stick and a turkey baster and jump up and down on my gallbladder and poke my kidneys and- Well, I'm basically dead.

'Cause tomorrow's Monday, a _school_ day, and here we are having reunions and all and once everyone remembers what day/time it is, they're gonna skewer me alive for not watching the time and if I fail that test on…something I can't remember tomorrow, then I'll be more dead. Though, really, I shouldn't be that worried, because I do really well in school, and despite the sleeping in class ALL THE TIME, I still have one of the highest averages in my grade. But the fact that the school ain't all that big doesn't help much when it comes to showing that off.

Oh yeah, Dad started talking again. I should probably be paying attention to this.

"…So while I was there, about to shoot the guy, thinking that it was either a ghost or something worse, the guy said to me, quote/unquote 'Put that thing down before you shoot my bloody eye out. Or yours, but really I just care about mine. Don't want you ruining a face as handsome as this.'" Dad quoted.

"Logan." We all said simultaneously, because there's only one hunter that we know who would talk like that.

"Exactly." Dad smirked, remembering his friend's earlier actions. "And guess who he brought with him; I'll give you a quote: 'Holy shit it's Dec!'"

"Ryder was there too?" Dylan laughed. "Oh, see, now I wish I'd been there! Those two are awesome to hang with."

Dad just laughed at that. "Yeah, except when you've got to listen to lovely quips like 'WAIT- can a ghost steal your shoe?!'"

"What?" we all said while trying very hard not to laugh, though resistance was futile.

"Ryder, God only knows how, lost his shoe _somewhere_ around that place, and being Ryder, he didn't notice until a while later. Made us spend about an hour searching for it until we found that a friggin' raccoon had taken it. That was a whole other deal, because not all little woodland creatures are as cuddly as Bambi and Thumper. And I mean, wow, that thing could bite! And then Logan started trying to shoot it and that just pissed it off more and Logan sorta screamed like a chick, though he'd never admit it, and then, well,….Let's just say that Ryde's not gonna forget to tie his shoes anymore."

"Wait, and you're saying that those two guys you're talking about are _hunters_?" Dean asked incredulously. It _is_ kind of hard to think of Logan and Ryder as hunters if you've only heard of their antics and have never met them or seen them hunt.

"Some of the best you'll ever meet." Dad told him with a grin.

"Logan Stratton and Ryder McKade?" John asked him, and when Dad nodded, he said "I think I've heard of them, a friend of mine knows them, Bobby."

"Singer?" Dad asked, and when told the affirmative, he said "Yeah, I've heard of him. One of the few people I've heard of willing to put up with those two."

"So with the three of you the hunt went faster, I'm guessing?" Jack said.

"Yep." Dad replied. "And that's how I'm back at…Holy Crap!" he yelped. "It's frickin' 11:56 at night?! On a SCHOOL night?!" he said, turning to send a death glare at Mick, Riley, Dylan and me.

"Well we just got so caught up with JW and the guys here." I said with a feeble smile, while John lifted an eyebrow at my nickname for him. "Get used to it," I said to him "'Cause I'm gonna be callin' ya that a lot more, I promise you."

"Dad, I kinda like it." Dean said. "I mean, it's got a tough sort of ring to it 'JW, Demon Hunter'." He only smiled cockily when his Dad turned to glare at him as mine is currently glaring at me. Damn, I wish I could do that! Well, I sorta do, but not as well. I'll have to ask Dean about that.

"You four," Dad said in his creepy calm voice. "Upstairs. Now. And I am more than willing to pull you all out of bed by your ankles if necessary to wake you up in the morning. And I will then proceed to toss you out the window."

"Ooooo, I like this morning routine!" Dean said rubbing his hands together.

"Really, Dean? Then maybe Sam and I could start using it to get you out of bed in the morning." John told him amusedly.

"No thanks, I'm fine." Dean said hastily.

"Guys," Dad said in a warning tone.

"We're going!" Dylan shouted over his shoulder as we all vaulted up the stairs. We all remember what happened the last time, Dylan more than the rest of us. He's the one who got thrown in to a snow drift when he didn't want to get ready for school. Waking us up in the morning is now a reward to my brothers instead of an annoying task; if we don't get up quickly enough, they get to wake us up by any means they deem necessary. And they deem many things necessary that, well, aren't.

I wondered to my room and threw myself on to my bed, ignoring the protests of my various pets. When Rafer growled softly at my sudden intrusion, I just snarled back "Deal with it.", to which he responded by licking my face and moaning before lying down again. For some reason, I wasn't tired until I actually _got_ to bed, and then I was exhausted. So I decided to actually sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, now it would be lovely if you could just click those little green words in that pretty box there and leave me a little note or something.**


	15. Normal and Unusual

**Hello! I'm sorry this took so long, next time I just stop writing like that, someone come kick me. (Not literally, LH) But someone should drop me a line, tell me to get my butt in gear. Anyway, this is the day at school, another look at the MacKenna form of 'normal'. Next chapter is the Winchester's day with the older MacKennas, and John and Declan will discuss their respective demon problems, like the Yellow Eyed Demon and the T/C Demon. Now for a response to 2 reviews (from the same person):**

_**Your Favorite Lab Partner**_**: Thank you, you're so much better than some OTHER people I know when it comes to reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters, Kripke and The CW do. I do own anyone you don't know.**

* * *

The next day was, well, normal, or at least what we call normal in my home. Much to my oldest brothers' disappointment, those of us that had to go to school were up on time, so no one got tossed out of the window. We walked to school like we usually did, by shortcutting through the forest. And, as usual, we made it there on time.

School is basically the same. The only difference is that it's more boring than it usually is and I am a lot antsier to leave than usual. I mean, who wouldn't be when you've got some long lost family to get better acquainted with staying at your house? Plus I can only imagine what my brothers are doing to the Winchesters. They could be truly devious sometimes, and they might be putting them through many rounds of some very obscure hazing.

I did finally discover what my impending test of doom was in, English, and what it was on- it wasn't even a real test, it was more of an essay. In my just waking up from my nap, I had heard a question on if it was a test, but I'd went back to sleep before I'd heard the answer, so I just decided it was a test. Now did I make a fool of myself and admit that I hadn't known basically ANYTHING about what we were doing? No. Did I ask questions about it? No. There's a theme here, I just know it…..

I tend to catch on to things fairly quickly, so I just listened and found out another interesting fact: the essay has no exact subject. No, you weren't allowed to just start writing about something like the temperature of your cat's heart, or how you once passed out in your bathroom and woke up with your head in a trash can. You had to tell about your favorite book, giving a full summary and telling how it related to your life. And the book had to be a REAL book that we hadn't read in class, which left many of the jocks in a panic because our teacher wasn't accepting _Sports Illustrated_'s swimsuit issue as a book.

So what did I choose? One of my many favorite books of all time, _Thieves Like Us_. I decided it might not be smart to say that I'd had first hand experience doing some of the things mentioned in the book, like playing with fake ids and priceless artifacts, as well as performing voodoo rituals to ward off evil spirits and breaking people out of many…correctional facilities. I just stuck with saying how my brothers and I could be compared to the criminals in the book, and boring crap like that. Though I would have loved to mention how I'd broken in to places before.

And then there was lunch. I don't have the same lunch as any of my brothers, and I don't exactly have many friends. I have a grand total of, drum roll please: None. Yeah, I'm pitiful all right. Hand me a ghost, awesome. Give me a couple hundred other 13 year old kids who all think I'm a total freak, not so much.

Given that I've got such a crappy situation at school, one might ask what the heck I do all day with no one to talk to. Here's the answer: I talk to people in my head. _No_, I'm not a schizo; I just make up people in my head and hold very odd conversations with them. Talk about healthy.

They allow us to sit outside for lunch, which is about the only upside. Now who wants to eat outside in the winter? Amazingly, I'm not the only one who'd raise my hand if asked that question. What's the upside to eating outside, especially in the winter? First off, less people then in the warm weather, so it's more peaceful. Second, there's the fact that I occasionally get some _visitors_ for lunch. Jass likes to visit and sit with me while I eat when he can. Rafer occasionally comes, too, but not most of the time because he's too loud and jumpy and attracts attention that, wow, there's a dog on school campus! _Gasp!_ Really, there's not much of a threat, being that my classmates are quite oblivious to, well, most things. And basically anything to do with me. Nice. Real lovely people.

So, in a nutshell, at school I'm doing the exact same things I would've done had I not had family I'd just found out about at my house. The same tedious, boring things…. I swear top God, it's a good thing I'm a hunter. Otherwise, I think I might die of boredom from having the same repeat schedule every day.

Well, maybe not die, but I very well might stab some of the more _friendly_ (cutthroat) _well-liked_ (popular) people in my school. Like those vapid cheerleaders over there…. Some are from my grade, some are older. The middle and high schools are combined here at the wonderful Jackson High, so the cheerleaders are of all ages. _Whoo-hoo._

Anyways, they're all giggling insanely over some guy. Because of my awesome _bat hearing_ (as Seth calls it) I can tell that they're saying …EW! Never needed to hear that! EVER! I mean, I could have lived my ENTIRE LIFE without ever needing to have that image in my head! Oh God, someone shoot me now!

And now someone's walking over to me. Oh, crap, it's Mick! The exact person I DO NOT want to see right now! I mean, after the things those girls were saying…And all that detail they used….They have DISGUSTING minds! He's looking at me funny but I don't even care 'cause every time I look at him I just remember what they were saying! And now they're all giggling at him as he passes them. Oh, God, I think I'm gonna be sick!

Now Mick's in front of me. His mouth is moving but I can't tell what he's saying because I've got a replay of those girls' voices in my head. Wait, now things are getting a little clearer….

"Al! AL!" Mick says, trying to get my attention. Yeah, he's definitely looking at me funny. Do I look funny? I don't know, I might, but most people would be if they were hearing _those things_. How am I ever going to get through this?! I'm gonna need therapy for years now!!! I DON'T WANT THERAPY!!!

"I don't need therapy!!!" I shout at Mick, before I notice that, crap, that was OUT LOUD.

"And who said you needed therapy?" Mick asks slowly, drawing the words out carefully like I might try to shank him if he speaks any faster.

"Society," I reply, attempting to get away from him, and failing miserably when he grabs my shoulder and spins me around.

"What do you even mean? What's up with you?" He inquires, obviously ignorant to what those girls were saying.

"Hey guys!" I hear, and I look up from my examination of my shoes to see Dylan and Riley approaching. Well, that makes sense. We usually walk home together, unless one of us has plans. _Which I never do._

"Do either of you know what's up with her?" Mick asks them, gesturing to me.

"I think I have an idea," Dylan says, a sly grin on his face. "I think she's simply been traumatized for life. You see, _Michael_, there's a guy that most of the girls on this school have been talking about. Known for being shy and brooding and _hot_," He uses a falsetto on the last word. "And, I must say, I've seen '_I Heart MM_' on a lot of girls' notebooks and notes. You see what I'm getting at here?"

Mick at least had enough modesty to blush at what his little brother had just told him, but he just swallowed and said "So what? _A couple_ of girls _may_ have some _tiny_ crushes on me. No big deal," Though as he said this, Mick looked more and more nervous.

"Besides," he continued. "There are a lot of _MM_s in this school, right?" he practically begged.

"Sorry, bud, but there actually aren't. You're the only one; you can even check the yearbook." Dylan threw an arm around Mick's shoulders.

"I still don't understand what's up with Alec," Mick said, looking back at me.

"Well, you see there's this thing. Some of them have very, um, _overactive_ imaginations, and they have been, ahem, _fantasizing_, and well…" Dylan trailed off momentarily, and then leaned towards Mick, his head down.

Dylan whispered in his ear, and Mick blanched. "You're kidding!" He looked around wide eyed. Dylan whispered something else. "You're not kidding," Mick said, slightly desperate now. Dylan whispered again, which was followed by a "HOLY CRAP! They said that?!"

"Now you get where poor Ally is coming from," Dylan said, shaking his head in mock pity.

I glared at him and held up a hand. "Would you please shut up? I'm trying to block the entire experience from my mind."

"Like that's gonna work," Riley snorted.

I smacked him and then took off running through the forest, followed by Riley, who's in hot pursuit.

And this is a completely normal day.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Please tell! And the demons (discussions of them at least) and the hazing are up next. Review!**


	16. Pranks and Cars

**Hello, everyone, I apologize for taking so darn long, but I hope the length of this chapter makes up for it! And over 50 reviews! Woot! And now, a reviewer of mine mentioned that Alec should have some form of a love life. What do you all think? I'm going to put up a poll on my profile about it, simple yes or no. I could give her a boyfriend, but I didn't know if anyone would like it. It wouldn't be right now, but in the story's future. But still, please check out the poll and participate- just a simple yes or no will do!**

_**bisquick**_**: Oh, yes, I went there BQ, and now I will broadcast it to the world- SHE PASSED OUT AND WOKE UP WITH HER HEAD IN A TRASH CAN!!!! Don't you feel better now? ;)**

_**Your favorite Lab Partner**_**: Maybe, I'll have to ponder that…**

_**Kelly**_**: Thanks, I know, I forced it on you.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters, they all belong to Kripke and The CW. I do own Alec and anyone you don't know.**

* * *

When Sam woke up, the first thing that he noticed was that he wasn't in a normal hotel room. In fact, it didn't look like a hotel room at all, because in his experience, hotels didn't have _Avenged Sevenfold_ posters on their walls. Then as he rubbed his eyes and stretched out while yawning (Always the multi-tasker), he remembered that he was in one of his _cousin's_ rooms, at his _relative's_ house, because he actually had family outside of his dad and Dean!

Sam felt elated as he remembered that little piece of info; he couldn't believe he'd forgotten it! He also remembered how the night before, or earlier that morning, to be precise, when he and Dean had been looking for a place to sleep, Declan had told them they could have Seth's room, and that Seth could just bunk with Louis. Seth had objected to this idea, but Sam could tell it was just for show; he really didn't care about being evicted from his own room. In fact, he'd shown them around it, pointing out every piece of music memorabilia that he owned. Sam found this a little weird, until Seth told them that he was actually a jock at one of the local rock stations, which was how he came to have so much merchandise.

Dean had been awestruck, considering a good deal of what the station played was classic rock, like he listened to, as well as a lot of newer bands. Sam had just smiled as Dean followed Seth around the room and listened intently on the stories behind each poster, t-shirt, and CD.

Then Louis had come in, dragging an inflatable mattress behind him, along with a folded stack of sheets and a pillow. He dropped them all unceremoniously on the floor and told them that they'd have to flip a coin for who got the bed and who got the inflatable mattress. Sam had won, and though he really didn't care where he slept, he still loved to drive Dean insane, so he tossed himself on to the bed and smirked at Dean triumphantly. Dean responded by giving him the one fingered salute, but Sam could see he was smiling.

At that time Louis and Seth were both standing at the doorframe, smiling at them. Sam thought there was something a little mischievous about the way that they were smiling, but he decided he was seeing things do to the sleep deprivation. But still, the exchange that the two brothers shared _did_ seem a little suspicious.

"Okay, come on little brother," Louis said, patting Seth's shoulder. Sam found it funny that anyone could call Seth little _anything_, as he, like the rest of the MacKennas, was definitely on the taller side. Actually Seth was one of the tallest; he had a good 2 inches on Louis, so it was kind of funny to see the physically shorter older brother calling the taller, younger one 'little'. Sam suddenly realized that he and Dean must seem like that now, especially after his most recent growth spurt.

"They're gonna need all the sleep they can get," Louis continued. "I mean, they've got such a big day ahead of them."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowed and inquisitive.

"Oh, nothing," Seth said lightly in a voice which told that it was definitely something. "You're just going to get your official welcome tomorrow, the official MacKenna family welcome."

"Do I even want to know what that means?" Dean inquired slowly.

"No, probably not," Seth conceded. "'Sides, we wouldn't want to ruin the surprise for you, now would we, Louis?"

"Nah, that would take all the fun out of it!" Louis exclaimed. "'Night!" And with that, he left the room, forcibly dragging Seth behind him.

Sam was returned to the present by the sounds of Dean turning restlessly in his sleep from the floor. Sam was contemplating how to get out of the bed without stepping on him when the door opened and he saw the four oldest MacKenna boys peaking in to the room.

"Damn, you're not supposed to be awake!" Seth cursed. Then he lightened up, saying "Oh well. Now you can help us out with this. You're not one of those people who hates pranking, are you?" A look of horror crossed his face.

"No, I'm not, especially if the prank happens to be on my brother," Sam wasn't sure what they were up to, but he had a feeling that this was what was being discussed the night before.

"Good," Chris said, as all four of them wore matching looks of relief. "Now here's the thing- it's actually noon, your dad just said to let you guys sleep late. Well, it's late, and Seth here has to go to work soon, so we decided to give you guys a little wake up call. And I believe that you've heard of the winter version of the MacKenna wake up ritual, have you not?" When Sam nodded, Jack continued for his brother. "Well, in true MacKenna fashion, we decided, 'What better way to welcome you guys to the family?' and the answer? Nothing. Though you woke up and ruined it for yourself, we could still do it to you if you want," They seemed almost hopeful.

"No, thanks," Sam said quickly.

"Well here's how it works," Louis said informatively. "We're going to need the window open before hand, because unless he's a _really_ deep sleeper, this is gonna have to be done fast. We're going to grab him, and not in a polite, courteous way, mind you, and he's probably not going to like it, that's why we're going to need all of us, and we are going to drop him out of the aforementioned window."

"Wait, won't that hurt?" Sam asked, slightly worried for his older brother's wellbeing.

"No, look out the window," Chris told him, and Sam was surprised at what he saw. The MacKennas really _had_ been putting a lot of thought and effort in to this; there was a huge mound of snow outside, piled up right beneath the window.

"Before you get worried," Jack said from behind him. "It's not packed down hard, so it should catch him well, he won't break his back. So, you in for this?"

All eyes were on Sam, and he found himself nodding.

"All right," Jack nodded back at him. "Let's get to it, then." With that, he and his brother positioned themselves at each of Dean's limbs, while Sam through open the window, allowing a blast of frigid air to enter the room.

"It's a refreshing kind of cold," Seth told him with a grin. "You know what they say; cold air is good for you! Remember, this will make him healthier."

"You guys ready?" Jack asked, obviously being the leader in this. Every one nodded, so he continued "Okay. On my count."

"One," The brothers put their hands right above Dean's arms and legs.

"Two," Dean continued to sleep right on, oblivious.

"Three!" Within a second, they had Dean in the air and were carting him to the window. Dean's eyes started to flutter, and he began to squirm

"Hey, what the-" was all he was able to get out before the MacKennas swung him to get momentum, and as one, they tossed him out the open window in to the early afternoon Michigan snow.

Sam watched his brother go sailing gracefully through the air, and then he landed with a very ungraceful THUD in the pile of snow. The five still in the room rushed to the window to admire their handiwork. Dean was scrambling in the snow, spitting it out of his mouth, and attempting and failing to stand up. He looked up at the window he'd just been ejected from and shouted "What the hell was that for?!"

The MacKenna boys just smiled back and waved as Jack leaned out slightly and shouted back "Welcome to the family!", beaming all the while. Sam couldn't help but let out a joyous laugh; he hadn't expected to get along so well with them so quickly. In just letting him in on their prank, they'd already helped him feel more welcome.

They all soon scattered, and Sam decided to take a shower and get dressed. When he came down the stairs in the garage 15 minutes later, he had to grin at the sight he was greeted with: a sopping wet, shivering, very unhappy looking Dean.

"You," Dean growled at him. "You little traitor! How could you let them do this?!"

Sam couldn't even bring himself to feel defensive; he was too busy laughing. "Hey, man," he said between bursts of laughter. "They were going to throw me out too, but I woke up. They just wanted to welcome you. That's what they do to anyone who sleeps in to late."

"It's true," Declan said, entering the garage with a smile on his face. "I started doing it to them years ago, and they got me back for it once; I slept longer than any of them, and I woke up in a snow drift. Wanted to rip their heads off, but then at least I knew what it was like."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't rip our heads off, because you love us too much," Seth teased as he walked by towards a covered car in the back of the garage that Sam hadn't noticed before. Apparently neither had Dean, as he started following Seth curiously, while Declan told his son "Don't push your luck, kid."

"Kid?" Seth said in a mock offended tone, holding a hand to his chest. "Dad, I have never been so hurt in my life. Would a kid drive this?"

He reached down and pulled the cover off the vehicle to reveal a black '64 Chevy El Camino in perfect condition. Sam watched as Dean's eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock.

"And why," Dean gasped out. "Do you keep this under wraps?" He ran a hand down the side of the car.

"Because otherwise it gets all scratched up like those," Seth pointed at the other two cars in the garage. "And besides," he continued. "The dogs- and the cat- like sleeping in the dark."

Sam watched, eyebrows raised, as the cat he'd seen in the kitchen last night poked his head up from the back of the car and started to stretch out until Seth picked him up and held him in the air while talking to him.

"And hello, Cricket. How are you this morning? I know you must be sad that Ally's not here right now, but look," Seth turned and shoved the cat in Dean's face. "A new friend! And I'm sure he wants to play with you all day long, and scratch behind your ears the way you like, and all sorts of stuff!"

He then proceeded to dump the cat in Dean's very unwilling arms as he started up the car and with a shouted goodbye, he was gone.

"Dean, you planning on adopting that thing?" Sam heard his father's amused voice as he joined the group in the garage. Sam hadn't seen his father so light hearted in a long time, so he knew that this happy mood was something to be cherished.

"No," Dean replied almost disgustedly as he dumped the cat on the floor. It just looked up at him, as if to say _Well, I'm not that fond of you, either_.

"Aw, I don't think he's that bad," Sam said, leaning down and picking up the dejected looking cat, which immediately snuggled in to his chest and began purring happily.

"Oh, yeah, suck up to _him_, why don't you?" Dean sneered at the cat, which, as cats often do, completely ignored him.

Sam just laughed as Dean trudged upstairs to get changed and Declan and John returned to the kitchen. He sat down on the couch with Cricket still in his arms, and thought. He had loved hanging out with the younger MacKennas last night, but now they were all at school- where he wished he could be.

Sam had always enjoyed school; it was one of the few places where he could even attempt to be normal. He had asked his dad the night before, and his dad said they'd get him enrolled in the local high school, considering they would probably be sticking around for a while. But for now, he was all alone, waiting for school to let out.

He wasn't sure how long he sat on the couch with Cricket, but eventually he felt the couch move from weight next to him, and then hot, panting breath on his ear. Turning, he saw the young black dog from the previous night sitting on the couch next to him, breathing in his face. If dogs could smile, Sam could tell that this one would be beaming.

"Rafer, move," Louis said as he took the spot next to Sam that the dog- Rafer- had just vacated.

"So," he said, once he'd settled himself with Rafer in his lap, and the other dog Sam had seen before, Jass, was lying at his feet. "I see you've made a friend. That's a little surprising; Cricket doesn't get close to just anyone. It took us a while to get him to let anyone other than Alec hold him, and he's just finally accepted all of us. He must really like you."

"All these guys belong to Alec?" Sam gestured at the animals around him.

"Yep," Louis responded. "She's the real animal lover around here. Though they do all get along with Seth."

"Yeah," Sam wondered if he could get a little information now without seeming to pry. "He seems…enthusiastic."

"It's who he is," Louis said with a sigh. "I know he may seem…overbearing at times, but he means well. I guess he's like that because at a young age, we all had to kind of grow up, you know? And it was sort of a chain- Jack watched me, I watched Seth, and so on. And we all kind of take responsibility pretty seriously here. So while Jack and I were always worrying over everything while our dad was on hunts, Seth had to keep everyone else happy, so he took on the roll of court jester, lightening up the mood and keeping us all from becoming just another bunch of disaffected, jaded hunters."

"You're protective of him," Sam muttered, almost to himself.

"Yeah, that's kind of my lot in life," Louis sighed. "Seth's always been my responsibility, and in some ways he's the easiest to look out for, and in others…well let's just say that it's hard to look out for someone who constantly jumps at the idea of doing something dangerous. And whenever he does, Jack nearly has a coronary," Louis smirked to himself.

"Um, about Jack," Sam started. "This morning, he was so…well, happy, I guess would be the term. But last night…" Sam trailed off.

"He seemed like he had some major stick up his ass?" Louis finished for him with a huge grin splitting his face. The redder Sam's face got, the wider the grin was. "Yeah, he comes off like that a lot," Louis got a faraway look in his eyes. "How you saw him this morning, that's what he was like full time, before our mom died. After that…well, he had a lot of slack to pick up, and like I said before, there was a lot of growing up too fast. Sometimes he forgets that he's only 23 and he doesn't have to constantly be watching everyone; that we may be all right if he loosens up a little."

"So you guys are close?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah, very," was Louis' response. "I mean, we're all really close, but if you haven't noticed- and it's kind of impossible not to- he's got something of a temper, which is basically caused by his extreme over protective streak. And wow, me calling someone overprotective is definitely hypocritical of me. But your brother, he seems to be kind of protective too"

Sam's eyes widened as he realized that he hadn't been leading Louis anywhere- Louis had known exactly what he was doing, probing in to his mind like that, and Sam was relieved to find that Louis didn't care one bit, if he was willing to return the favor.

"Yeah, but it's the same idea, like what you were saying about having to pick up the slack," Sam told him after a few minutes. He wasn't sure when the last time where he'd been so open with someone so quickly was. He just knew that he really, really liked the MacKennas, and he was happy that they were related.

* * *

"Well, someone here takes a lot of notes," Declan said, tossing his brother's journal back on the kitchen table. They'd been pouring over their combined notes and sources on _anything_ to do with the T/C Demon for hours, and John's info on it hadn't really added anything else to Declan's previous knowledge of it other than more of the havoc it had caused.

"Yeah, as opposed to you," John grunted, shifting a stack of papers out of the way. "All you do is shove a bunch of computer printouts in to a plastic crate and call it 'archives'."

"Yes, and one day these 'archives' may save your ass, so I'd like to request that you please stop insulting them, okay? They're sensitive," Declan retorted, using the same mock offense that his son had employed with him earlier. It was a family thing.

"To what, a dusting? Have you ever gone through these before, at least cleaned them a little?" John asked din disgust. He wouldn't win any awards for hygiene, but his little brother's notes were dustier than Bobby's books! Hell, probably all of Bobby's house!

"I'm like a walking encyclopedia on the thing!" Declan laughed out. "I don't think I've ever needed to look back at the notes, I just hand them to whatever poor sucker asks about it."

"And that would be me," John raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly," Declan replied with a shit-eating grin. "Now, down to business: the T/C seems to be hanging around the Dakotas, as far as I can tell. If you want to go check it out, I'd be fine to, but I haven't been able to get an exact pin on it, ever; it's always been way too fast, gone by the time I get there. But if you want to go check out the mayhem firsthand, I'd love to give you a nice guided tour. We even offer a free gift if you sign up now!" Declan now sounded like a commercial for a cheap travel agency.

"Oh, I know I'd love to, but what about the kids? I mean, would we take 'em with, or leave them here?" John inquired.

"Well, mine have been on enough T/C expeditions, so if we don't have anything definite, I'm not going to drag them along. Your Sam seemed interested in getting started in school- wish mine were like that- anyway, maybe the kids should stay here. Dean seems to have a good head on his shoulders, even if it may be just a notch too loose," he added with a grin. "But Jack can handle the rest of mine, as long as Louis is there to keep him from ripping their heads off," he smirked.

"Are you sure?" John asked. "Ten of them, alone for that long…This place may be burned to the ground when you get back."

Declan thought for a second. "True," he admitted. "I've got it! We'll bring in some help- I know that Logan and Ryder would want to meet your boys, and you, probably."

"Wait," John held up a hand. "You're talking about the same guys from before, the ones with the raccoon?"

Declan was again silent, before saying "Okay, Larry too. I know he'll want to meet the idiot who didn't follow his _very precise_ instructions on how to properly approach a MacKenna."

"Oh, great, now I can have a priest yell at me," John sighed. "All right; I'm in."

* * *

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? Stupid? Pray tell!**


	17. Arguments and Reading Rainbow

**I am so, so, so, sooooooo sorry for how long this chapter took!!! I do have 2 good excuses, though- I was on vacation in the UK for close to 2 weeks and wasn't able to write, and once I got back, the 'r' on my keyboard was broken and I had to copy and paste them in to tings until last night we got a new keyboard put in to the laptop (Tell me if you find any 'r's missing and I'll fix them). Thanks so much to **_**booksmartblonde333**_** for twice coming and metaphorically kicking me to write; it's nice to know that you care. Also, scary piece of info- while in Ireland and Scotland, we found these books where they had a clan name on the cover and info on the clan inside. One was the McKenna book, and I told my sister, "Oh, but my MacKennas have the name spelled differently." She points to the crest on the cover- MacKenna, apparently they're interchangeable. We skimmed the book for similar names, and we found a John MacKenna. So just a moment of silence for the **_**real**_** John MacKenna, wherever and whenever he was- Dude, I'm sorry I stole your name. 'Nough of that, on with the story!**

_**Your favorite sister ever**_**: Stop copying LH's thing! And yes, I know, you've said that a million times and it changes nothing. So there! :P**

_**Your Favorite Lab Partner!!!**_**: You have a sick obsession with pie.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Supernatural or its characters; they belong to Kripke and The CW. I do own the MacKennas and anyone you don't know. I also don't own **_**Arthur**_** or **_**Reading Rainbow**_** (thank God!).**

* * *

Three days later, plans had been made and everyone was awaiting the arrival of the "babysitters", as the MacKennas had taken to calling them. John and Declan had finished packing Declan's SUV and had said goodbye to their respective kids; now they were just waiting for Logan, Ryder, and Larry.

Larry had instructed them to wait until he had arrived to leave- he wanted to see the man who'd gone against his instructions, i.e., John. John had suggested that they just leave, but his little brother had replied with a smug smirk, "But _I_ do listen to his instructions, and thus _I'm_ not in trouble. You need to learn your lesson, Johnny, and I am just oh so happy to be in attendance for it!"

John's only reply was to flip him off.

There was a sudden rumble in the distance which at first like thunder, but as it got closer it could be identified as a mixture of a very loud engine, heavy rock music, and incessant bickering which became more and more distinguishable the closer the approaching car was.

"Well I _told_ you to shoot it, but _no_, you said, 'Oh, it's kinda cute; maybe it's not a bloodthirsty monster after all!' and _had_ to decide to see if you could 'change its ways' and 'train it not to kill', even though that's it's frickin' nature!" A voice ranted.

A second voice responded, "You did _not_ tell me to shoot it, you were too busy screaming, 'Kill it, kill it!' to get out any other coherent sentences! And besides, it did seem to be catching on to a non-killing way of life until you brought in that burger. I swear, you did that on purpose! We were really getting somewhere, me and it, and you had to ruin it with your stomach!"

"It was a werewolf!" the first voice exclaimed. "It was a bona fide killing machine that would have become human soon anyway! How could you keep that as a pet?! It tried to kill you; you should be happy that I shot it!"

"It didn't try to kill _me_, just you; nothing likes you anyway, you're too shrill and mean."

"Oh, that's right- I was _mean _to the werewolf, that's why it tried to RIP OUR THROATS OUT!"

"It didn't go for our throats; it went for our hearts- get it right. And besides, can you somehow _not _see the entire group of people staring at us? Great, we haven't even met the extended family yet and they already probably think we're incompetent freaks." The voice sounded annoyed.

"Hey! If anyone's the incompetent freak, you are!"

"Like I said, you're mean. You're mean and you're a terrible person who no one likes." The voice sounded oddly triumphant, like this was an ongoing argument that the speaker had just won.

"Hey, you like me; you wouldn't hang out with me if you didn't." The other voice sounded smug.

"Yeah, but I'm stuck with you; too bad for me, you're my best friend and you can't choose your friends."

"Actually genius, you can, and now the new guys are staring at us and I feel awkward."

The two men had parked their car and gotten out, only to be met with the eyes of the very skeptical Winchesters, who seemed to be questioning Declan's statement that they could be good hunters and people you could trust to watch everyone.

The one who had been complaining about the other's incompetence was the shorter one, though he was still muscular. He ran his hand over his dirty blond buzz cut and looked around wearily, until his eyes settled on the MacKennas, who were smiling at him as if they had some private joke.

"Well, Dec, as you most likely heard, things with this idiot," he nodded his head at his companion, who made a face back at him. "Have not gotten any better since you left us. In fact, I think he's gotten worse." The man's voice had a slight, very faint British accent to it, and it would have sounded almost like a pubescent teenager's, low then high and slightly cracking a lot, had it not been for its a natural rasp that made it sound harsher and lower.

Dean had been watching the two's exchange and had come to the conclusion that this man was Logan. Declan's next words proved him right.

"Logan, I thing maybe you should just admit to yourself that most things don't like you," Declan said, his face the picture of sincerity, his words making his children snicker.

"Ha! Told you so!" the other man, Ryder, exclaimed, sticking his tongue out. Dean was again visited by that notion that maybe these two weren't completely competent enough to do much of anything; they bickered as badly as he and Sam did, and they acted, well…like the kind of immature people who most things supernatural ate for breakfast. Though it was pretty funny watching Ryder stick his tongue out, considering he was not only much taller than Logan (any everyone else in the immediate area), but with much broader shoulders, slightly long dark hair and a deep, booming voice. It was like watching a giant act like a kid, almost. The most immature giant Dean had ever seen.

John seemed to be having his doubts, too; he was looking at the pair with a wary eye. "So you're Logan Stratton," he said, pointing to the shorter man. "And you're Ryder McKade," his finger moved to the giant. "And you two are seriously the ones who took out a pack of six vampires on your own, with no help at all. Did I get that right?"

"Yep, though we would've had some help if _someone_ hadn't decided it was a good idea to go running in to their nest before help even arrived!" Logan glared at his best friend, who put his arms out in a 'What-did-I-do?' stance.

"Why are you looking at me?!" Ryder yelped indignantly.

"Oh, no reason at all," Logan said off-handedly. "Other than the fact that, like always, you nearly got us killed!"

It was plain to see that they were gearing up for another argument, so Declan stepped in, saying, "Guys, guys, calm down; it was both of your faults, it always is. Don't deny it," he lifted a hand, cutting off the two now open mouthed men. "Because anyone who knows you knows it's true."

The two seemed to think this over for a few moments, and then Ryder let out a booming laugh and pulled Declan in to a huge bear hug, and then proceeded to do the same for each of the MacKennas, muttering, "Oh, I've missed you guys," while still shaking with laughter.

Logan, on the other hand, stood there with his mouth hanging open, like a fish out of water, before snapping himself out of it and putting out his hand for John to shake, as well as Sam and Dean. By the time he was done properly introducing himself, Ryder had made his way back over, after hugging Alec last and lifting her off the ground, to her laughing protest. He then, too, introduced himself, saying, "Well, you can shake my hand, unless you really want a hug, because I'd be only to happy to oblige."

Dean had lifted and eyebrow at this, and his expression was an exact duplicate of his father's and Sam's, which caused Ryder to double over laughing again.

"I'm sorry," he panted out, wiping tears from his eyes. "It's just that I've seen that exact same expression on each and every one of their faces," he gesture to the MacKennas. "And it just really seems to be a family expression, it's gotta be."

"The family eyebrow," Logan sniggered, which caused the both of them to break in to fresh peals of laughter.

Their laughter only subsided when a dilapidated old car that had seen its last days long ago pulled up next to theirs, and an elderly man stepped out. Dean could only assume that he was Father Larry. He was bald on top of his head, with thinning snow white hair surrounding it on the sides and in the back. The man had kind blue eyes and large rimmed glasses, and looked exactly as Dean would picture a kindly old priest.

"Well, boys, what was it this time that you found heeded so much mirth?" he asked, his eyes crinkling in the corners as he smiled. Dean liked the way he talked, using larger, descriptive words (hey, he had a pretty good vocabulary, no matter what Sam said) and how his voice was soft and sounded like there was a laugh to it.

"They all have a shared eyebrow," Logan ground out before both he and Ryder literally fell over laughing.

"Just ignore them," Chris whispered to Dean. "They'll calm down eventually."

"Ah," Larry said as he approached the Winchesters. "I am guessing that you are Sam and you are Dean." He pointed to the respective brothers as he said their names.

When they nodded, he held a hand out to each of them and they each shook one. Though he looked frail, Dean could tell he was a hunter; his handshake was seriously strong!

"And you," Larry muttered disdainfully as he turned to face John. Dean watched as John put on a resigned expression and waited for Larry to let him have it. Oh, and did Larry ever!

"You are John, the idiot who didn't follow my very precise instructions! Do you know that you are very lucky to be alive right now? These boys here are trained to shoot first and ask questions later!" He gestured to the MacKenna boys, some of which gave cheeky waves back.

"If these boys had not been aware of your presence beforehand, you'd all be six feet under by now! And, heaven forbid, you'd reached their home without them noticing, you'd have been killed in a moment! How could you be willing to risk your own children's lives just because you were too damn lazy to just walk up the damn driveway!?" Father Larry was now Dean's favorite priest. Not that he knew any other _actual_ priests, but still.

John's eyes were wide in shock and he was blushing very thoroughly, which sent his brother in to fits of laughter at his plight.

"Actually," Declan said, trying to compose himself and succeeding, as he sounded very somber and serious. "When the kids first tied them up, he called them orphans! Like I'm not a good enough father!"

Father Larry looked aghast, and Dean was trying very, very hard not to laugh now, as was Sam, while the MacKennas all had very stoic looks on their faces- but their eyes were glowing with pent up laughter. John just glared at his brother who'd just metaphorically thrown him to the sharks.

"You called these poor children orphans?! Your own children have grown up without a mother, and you're willing to be such a hypocrite as to say such terrible things of others' similar predicament?! What is wrong with you, man?!" Larry sounded pitying and disgusted, and John just looked dumbfounded and, though he'd never admit it, like he wanted to run away because this priest could be scary when he wanted to be.

Alec, seeming to sense this, approached Larry and put a hand on his arm, saying, "Whoa, FL, slow down there, don't want ya beating JW here in to the ground."

"Do you like calling people by their initials?" Dean asked randomly; he didn't really know why, but he wanted to know.

"Yes, yes I do- the only reason I won't call you DW is because, if I remember correctly, that was the name of the stupid little sister on that kid's show _Arthur_, with all the mole and rodent people and the morals and crap."

"'And the morals and crap,'" Dylan quoted her. "Isn't that, like, _every_ kid's show ever made?"

"_Reading Rainbow_ didn't have a set moral per episode," Mick told him quietly. "It was just extremely patronizing and had that annoying stuck-in-your-head theme song."

"Take a look; it's in a book- Reading Rainbow!" Seth sang.

"Yeah, that one," Mick muttered unhappily.

"And now we're all going to be singing that for the rest of the day," Jack said disdainfully.

"Thanks _so_ much, Seth." Riley hit him upside the head. "I hated that song before, and I still hate it now."

While everyone was tied up talking about their hatred of the _Reading Rainbow _theme song, John took it as his chance to shout "Okay, call you later, bye!" and drag his little brother after him to the SUV, making sure they were driving off within the minute.

"I don't understand," Larry was saying confusedly. "What's this _Reading Rainbow_ and why do you all hate it so much?"

"Oh, Larry, Larry, Larry." Ryder shook his head in mock despair as he threw an arm around the priest's shoulders. "Come, and I shall explain to you the horrors of children's television, once you're old enough to rub two brain cells together and realize how annoyingly patronizing they really are."

* * *

**Yes, that got very random at the end, and nothing much happened in this chapter, and almost none of it was serious. Buy, hey, I've been gone for a while, and I'm getting back in the feel of things! So, please, cut me some slack, and, as always, REVIEW!**


	18. Prank Wars and Guys

**Hey everyone, yes, I know, I take forever, but oh well, this chapter made me nervous, though I love it so much. There's not much of the Winchesters in this chapter, just a little Dec and JW fluff, so sorry 'bout that. But I still think it came out well, so here it is!**

_**KlutzyClownCalledPeter**_**: You are so nice! That's one of the nicest reviews I've ever been given! Any raving about one of my stories is welcomed! Thanks again!**

_**Your Favorite Lab Partner Ever**_**: Okay, I'm officially jealous! Stop showing off, I wanna see that movie! Oh, and I remembered, her last name is Seris!**

_**Kelly**_**: Ha, that probably is something I'd argue with my conscience about! And I've told you about my conscience before. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters; they all belong to Kripke and the CW. I do own Alec and anyone you don't know. I also don't own the song "Hotel California" by The Eagles.**

* * *

"How_ do_ you stand it with _eight kids_?" John asked incredulously.

"Don't know," Declan smirked from the driver's seat. "Just used to it, I guess."

"And I thought my boys were bad enough," John muttered. He was still shocked at how well his baby brother handled himself when it came to, well, _everything_. He definitely wasn't the same kid John always had to stand up for, that was for sure. Dec could take care of himself a lot better than John had expected, and while looking after eight kids! He was more than a little proud at how much his brother had matured.

"They all have their bad days, but I can't imagine them not being around," Declan responded.

"So where'd you meet Ryder and Logan?"

"On a hunt years ago. Though they're immature most of the time, you should see them hunt sometime. When they're really in to the game, man, they're really a sight to behold." Declan took the turnoff from the highway, and the pair found themselves in an extremely podunk little town.

"This one of the sites?" John asked, referring to the places where the TC Demon had been.

"Yep," his brother responded as he pulled in to the parking lot of a small motel, complete with cheesy neon lights and an even cheesier name.

"'Hotel California'? Really?" John read the sign, shocked that anyone could be that corny.

"_Such lovely place, such a lovely place,_" a Declan sang.

John could only smile as his brother broke in to happy song, belting out lyrics at unsuspecting passersby. It was nice to be a brother again.

* * *

One problem when you've got 9 guys around left to their own devices? The pranking.

All.

The.

Time.

Don't get me wrong, I obviously love pranking as much as the next person. But with my brothers and cousins splitting themselves in to teams for the duration of Dad and JW's trip, with the sole intention of each team attempting to out prank the other? Well, it gets a little hectic to be caught in the crossfire. Of course, the team "leaders" are Seth and Chris, which is expected in this family.

I'm often not allowed to participate in prank wars, and no, not because of my age or gender, but because whenever I'm involved, the opposing team thinks it's unfair because they don't want to harm me in any way, shape, or form. Overprotective jerks, can't they give me a beat down like they do everyone else? Wow, I must _really_ be a masochist.

But seriously, they say they feel bad about pranking me, so they refuse to. It sucks!

The worst part is that Ryder and Logan dive right in to it, one on each team, so they're not much help when it comes to conversation. That's another thing- they'll barely talk to me because they're not allowed to use me to help spy on anyone. So I only have Larry to talk to, and he's not much considering he's trying to stop everyone and keep the place from falling apart.

Long rant short, I'm bored to tears with no one to talk to.

This would be an ideal time to call up a friend and say, "Hey, wanna hang out?" or something of the like. But, oh wait, I HAVE NO FRIENDS. That kinda fudges that idea, don't it now?

Even my dogs are in on this war; the guys are using them to carry messages and supplies. When they say they're having a war, they mean a _war_. And Cricket, well, he just doesn't care, and chooses to wait out the rest of this war in my room, under my bed. The only time he ever comes out is at night, and only to come to the kitchen for food. It's impossible to be there at any other time, as it's the base for Seth's team. Chris's base is the living room at the back of the house.

I wandered to the kitchen for a snack. As soon as I opened the door, it was slammed shut with a shouted, "NO!" from Seth, and after some shuffling and mumbling, the door opened a crack and Louis squeezed through it.

"Hey," he gave me a small smile. I crossed my arms and cocked my hip and head, looking oh so very happy. His smile fell and he looked guilty.

"I'm sorry about all this, kiddo," he said. He seemed to mean it. Oh well. They know when they start these wars that I'm gonna be pissed for weeks afterwards, not even mentioning how angry I am during them.

"Really, I am," Louis pleaded. "If there weren't all these rules, you know I'd let you through."

"All these rules?!" I spat. Hey, it's really freakin' annoying to constantly get turned back _in your own home_. "It's some stupid game! You helped _make_ the rules, if you need to be reminded. So I am holding you and everyone else here accountable. Yes, that means all you assholes too!" I shouted at the door, and heard the scuffling and muttered curses as all the guys from Seth's team flew back from the door where they'd been eavesdropping.

"I am more pissed than before, because I am SICK of all this CRAP! It's a friggin' GAME, and you let it take over your LIVES, and in turn fudge up my already shitty existence! So don't tell me you're sorry, don't tell me you'd change the rules if you could, because you wouldn't, because then you'd lose your stupid little game. So next time you want to pull one of these "wars"? Warn me first so I can stab myself. Or at least bury my head in some snowdrift. Now I'm going out, and shut up, I'll be back sometime later. I don't know when, I don't care when, just let me go before I smash something."

I turned on my heel and left. No one tried to follow me, which I'd told them not to and slightly hoped that they would. I just wanted someone to care about me more than the stupid game. Apparently they don't. And Sam's on Seth's team, so that means he heard my outburst and probably thinks I'm a freak. Great, just what I needed, now everyone can not care about me. Lovely, can it get any better?

Walking through the forest, I didn't even pay attention to where I'm going. I don't even care anymore. Just as long as I'm away from all these idiots.

I came across a small clearing, complete with pretty little stream and soft rays of sunlight filtering through. I sat on a large rock and closed my eyes, letting my head fall back as I sighed exasperatedly.

"Why does my life have to suck so much?" I muttered. I didn't expect a reply, but hey, not my day, now is it?

"Well I don't know, why does it?" A voice said. Damn, it was a pretty voice. It was deep and quiet, smoky sounding but not in a slutty way. The voice was _hot_. And I'm 13 and shouldn't be thinking this. _14 in April!_ A part of me wanted to say. I promptly quashed it, 'cause, wow, 14, still shouldn't be thinking this.

I decided to crack one eye open and see who the voice belonged to. The person probably thinks I'm a freak for taking so long to respond. Well they can just join the club!

After the initial blinking at the light in my eyes, I saw…an angel. Oh shit, I have to stop watching cheesy television and reading crappy romance novels when I'm out of books; I'm starting to sound like a bad soap opera. Well, I personally think they're all bad, but that's just me.

Okay, so not an angel, but a really, _really_ good looking guy, maybe a little older than me. He had brown hair, though brown seems like a bad way to describe it. It was a deep color, like chocolate, only darker. Ooh! It's dark chocolate colored, only richer seeming. It was overly long so it fell in his eyes, but it was shaggy in an "I didn't try to make it look this hot, I woke up with it like this" way.

And then his eyes. They were, like the rest of him, gorgeous. An icy blue, like two clear, beautiful pools of water. And despite their ice-like tint, they weren't at all cold; they were laughing, friendly.

I decided it was about time I responded.

"Um," I mumbled oh-so-eloquently. "It's just, uh, a lot of crap at home and, um, yeah." Wow, wasn't I deep and profound. The guy probably thinks I've got a speech impediment.

"What kind of crap?" He leaned against a nearby tree.

"Just, uh, my 7 older brothers and 2 older cousins and two of the three 'babysitters' decided to have a prank war and I'm never allowed to participate in them because of their stupid rules and I'm not allowed in most areas of my house because their afraid I'll spy so I couldn't even go in my own kitchen and I spazzed out at my brothers about how I'm sick of their crap and that I was going out and then I started walking and got here and sat down and then you showed up and surprised me and well, yeah." Always calm and collected, that's me. That was probably the longest run-on sentence I've ever uttered. Surprisingly, he didn't think I was so strange that he should run in the opposite direction.

"Wow. That must suck," he said, sounding like he understood. He looked at me, and I realized with a jolt that I hadn't introduced myself even though I just unloaded all my baggage on him.

"Um, I'm Alec MacKenna," I finally got the words out. "I live over there," I nodded my head in the direction of my place as I put out my hand. He took it as he introduced himself.

"Levi Finn. I live…around." He smirked as he said the last word, and I couldn't help but smile back. His hand was warm and soft but still slightly rough, like from working, and it was in no way as sweaty and clammy as I was sure mine was. I felt like I was melting in a happy way. My God, since when am I such a pansy ass?

"Are you new to the area? Everyone knows everyone around here, and I don't know you." I blushed profusely. I swear I just lost all control over my motor functions, namely my mouth.

"Yeah, just moved here." Apparently he wasn't going to tell me where. Well, heck, after how freakish I've been asking, I wouldn't tell me where I lived either.

"Why here?" No stopping me today, I just kept on going. I'm like the Energizer Bunny, but less cute and huggable. "Hell's not exactly prime real estate material, unless you're looking for forest land that no one wants, except for my family, that is"

"Exactly what you just said," Levi told me. "The forest. Love nature, and it's so peaceful out here, not at all like some of the other places I've been."

"You move around a lot?" Yes, Alec, pry in to his private life so he thinks you're a gossip. That'll get him to like you. _Wait, I don't _want_ him to like me!_ Aw, who was I kidding? Yes I did!

"You could say that," he smirked again, like it was some funny in-joke that I was definitely out of. "So are you going to forgive your family?"

I sighed. "I kinda have to, I mean, they're all I've got. It's not like I have anyone else to talk to, I mean, I've got no friends." _How do you get a guy to like you? Easy, tell him what a pathetic sob story you are!_

"You've got me," he said quietly, and he looked up at me almost shyly through his bangs. Aw! He was way too nice for me.

"So you constitute as a friend already?" I gave him an equally shy smile. Look at me, I was almost flirting!

"I hope so, considering I haven't met anyone else around here that's seemed at all interesting." Yep, Levi was definitely _way_ too nice. I don't deserve this!

"Nah, I'm assuming you're going to the high school?" I asked. He seemed to think about this, and then nodded. I continued.

"Well, you'll see after a day there, I'm just a lowly 13 year old who you'll only see because the high school and middle school are connected and I have some advanced classes in some high school wings. Everyone else is much more interesting there. Once you're there, you'll see how boring I am and you'll understand why I'm friendless."

"Not anymore, you're not." Levi came and sat on the boulder next to me. "Because now you've got an equally uninteresting 15 year old who also has no friends, except for you."

"That's just because you're new," I told him as I nudged him with my shoulder. Again with the flirting! I was on a roll. "You'll make lots of better friends."

"Maybe I don't want to," he muttered almost imperceptibly. If it wasn't for my awesome hunter-trained hearing, I totally would have missed it. I smiled. Even if I didn't believe him, what he said still made me all fuzzy and giggly inside. Then he looked at the treetops and sighed.

"It's getting dark," he murmured. "From what you said, you're family must be terribly nervous. You should go."

I must have had some sort of crestfallen look on my face, because Levi's face softened and he added, "Hey, not like that. They're probably worried, is what I meant. There's school tomorrow, right?" I grinned widely and nodded my head, ducking down so my hair fell in my face. I found the fact that he truly didn't seem to know if there would be school on a weekday incredibly amusing and adorable. He seemed to realize why I found his question funny and he hit himself in the head.

"Well, duh, it's a Friday, of course there's school! So I'll find you tomorrow, and then we can maybe hang out afterwards?"

"Sure, that sounds great!" Little too enthusiastic, girl, tone it down a notch. "So, tomorrow, then?"

He nodded and smiled. "Tomorrow," he agreed.

I stood and brushed off my pants, a huge goofy grin on my face as I began to walk off through the woods. I turned around and began to walk backwards, and I waved, saying, "Bye!" quite merrily. He grinned and lifted a hand in response.

I turned around again and walked home, hands in my pockets, happier than I've been in a long while. Hey, maybe prank wars aren't that bad, if this is what they lead to. I guess I'll forgive the guys after all.

* * *

Levi watched as the girl walked away happily. He was actually quite sad to see her go, which was surprising. Hell, he even smiled for real, _and_ he gave her his real name! He hadn't given out his real name in over five hundred years, unless it was right before he killed someone. He liked people to know who was killing them.

The demon turned and sighed. What was up with him today? He was planning on wandering, maybe killing some animals, and then he came across this girl, and she was just so intriguing! He was shocked to find that he _liked_ her, in that way. He actually found that he'd rather she _wasn't_ dead!

He sat back down on the rock. What was he going to do? He was respected well enough by other demons, though only because of his relative amount of age. Five hundred years got you at least a little respect. Maybe he liked her because he could relate, being a freak among demons.

Levi Finn was the only demon to ever keep the body he'd been born with. He never had to possess humans and wear them as meat suits; he just used his own body. Not to say that he wasn't evil- he killed just as much as the next demon, and because other demons though of him as _more human_ due to his predicament, he double timed the killings to prove himself.

But eternally being a 15 year old British teen did have its upsides, like today. For some reason, Levi wanted Alec to see the real him, to know his real name. He wanted her to know him and like him. Though how could she possibly know the real him if he was a ruthless murderer with no intention of changing.

Because Levi so disliked feeling like he wasn't cruel and evil, he decided to go torture some drunken travelers he'd seen earlier to make himself feel better. Afterwards, he had to figure out how to get himself enrolled in school by tomorrow. He wasn't going to go back on his promise to Alec; no matter how disgusted that thought made him.

* * *

**Ooh, another plot twist!!!! What will these crazy kids do?!?! You'll have to stick around to find out. Thanks sooooo much to **_**booksmartblonde333**_** for all the prompting to give Alec a boyfriend and assisting me with ideas about him. She was the only one to respond about the boyfriend idea, so I took that as a 'Go ahead and do it', and so I did and I love it and I'm keeping it! Please review!**


	19. Insults and Overprotective Brothers

**Okay, this is a very long chapter, so you don't have to be angry about how long I took to post this! I know there's a lack of Winchesters, I couldn't fit in much with them here, there should be more next chapter, and an update with Declan and John. But, I'm happy with this, so here we go!**

_**Your Favorite Lab Partner Ever**_**: Thanks so much, and I know, I love him too!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, Kripke and The CW do. I do own Alec, the MacKennas, Levi Finn, and anyone you don't know. And the Idiot Trio are stupider, sluttier versions of girls I know and dislike. I also don't own the rights to the _Have a Nice Day_ album by Bon Jovi, though I do have a copy of it.**

* * *

I found myself waking up Friday morning with a smile on my face. I walked to the shower with what some might call a spring in my step.

Hey, I was excited, all right? I couldn't wait to see Levi and maybe show him off to those girls that were always mocking me. Though not as a boyfriend, considering he was probably just taking pity on me anyway. But still, I'd be the one to already know him and that gave me an odd sense of contentment. But that soon left when I thought of what to wear.

Now, I've never been one to really give a damn about fashion, shocking as that sounds. But today I found that I was actually worried about what to wear.

I wanted Levi to like me. You could say I was in puppy love with the guy; okay, extremely one sided puppy love but still puppy love all the same. For probably the first time in my existence, I, Alecxis Morgan MacKenna, had a crush, and I had no idea what to do about it. And it scared me shitless.

I spent about 10 minutes scouring my closet and dresser for things that I could possibly wear. And I learned something; I have _way_ too many t-shirts. But considering they're about all I wear, I guess it's not too much.

I decided on my favorite pair of dark washed jeans (The ones that were worn at the knees and I was silently hoping would get a hole in them but I wouldn't make it myself because natural holes are cool and purposely made ones are obvious and clichéd.) and my black t-shirt with an image of the smiley face from the cover of Bon Jovi's "Have a Nice Day" CD on it. I then zipped up my black hoodie and pulled on my favorite pair of beaten up black sneakers before making my way happily down stairs. This was as good at fashion as I got.

Making my way to the kitchen (which was a neutral area during the war only for meals), I couldn't keep the beatific smile off of my face as I grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal. As I opened the fridge, looking for the milk, I felt someone's eyes on me.

"What's up with you?" Seth asked me, his hair sticking up at odd angles from his bed head, while he gulped down what had to be huge proportions of scalding hot coffee, the temperature of which affected him in no way whatsoever. Damn, I wish I could do that! Coffee, though I like the smell of it, I find to be like licking dirty coins; I can only get it down with a huge amount of French Vanilla creamer to drown out its actual taste.

"What? Can't I be a little happy for once?" I asked rhetorically.

"Well, taking your spaz attack yesterday, we were assuming to find you a little more…pissed, to say the least." He looked a little sheepish as he said this, and Louis was glaring at him, probably wishing he would have kept his mouth shut as to not remind me of my verbal lashing of him.

"What spaz attack?" Jack asked as he entered the kitchen, coffee in hand, looking accusingly at Seth. Due to the prank war, most people from Chris' team, like Jack, have been basically living in the back rooms of the house, so not only do we barely see them, but he probably didn't even know I was gone yesterday, let alone hear my shouting.

"Oh, um." Seth was off to a very intelligent sounding start. "Well, Ally was a little upset with us because of the whole war and not being allowed in half of the house, and she kind of gave Louis a verbal beat down, and then she wandered off for a good two hours before getting back around nine."

"Nine," Jack said slowly. "As in nine at night. You let her go out to God knows where at _nine at night_?!"

"She got back by nine!" Seth yelped, trying to look to me for support and finding none. Uh, no thank you, I'm going to get yelled at myself in a minute, and I'm not getting myself involved in this more than I have to be.

"And you." Jack turned and looked at me accusingly. "What the hell were you thinking, going out that late by yourself? You know as well as any of us how dangerous it is!"

"Oh, please!" I exclaimed. "It's not like there's anything remotely scary in those woods, and you know it. Ya wanna know the big, terrifying creature I met out there? A 15 year old boy. Ooh, vicious, I know."

They stared at me. Crap. I'd meant to keep my meeting with Levi a secret for now, but apparently my big mouth was feeling contrary to that. And as an added bonus, I now had the attention of Mick, Dylan, Riley, and Sam; all of whom were also eating their breakfasts and who up to this point hadn't cared about our conversation.

"And who is this 15 year old boy?" Jack asked slowly. I now had everyone's eyes on me.

"No one you'd know," I snorted.

"You wouldn't know him either," I added to Dylan, who looked ready to protest this. "He's new."

"And what would his name be?" I had a feeling that Jack was trying to interrogate me.

"Levi," I responded defiantly. He gestured for me to continue. "Levi Finn."

He nodded, as if digesting this, and then for some odd reason let me finish my meal in peace. But I didn't like the look in his eyes, like he was planning something. I just chose to ignore it and waited for the guys to finish getting ready so we could leave. Finally, we were all assembled at the door, and we began the trek to school. As we reached the forest path that we used to get to school, Mick spoke up.

"I don't want you talking to this Finn guy, at least until we check him out," he said.

I glared at him. He couldn't decide who I associated with! Hell, I barely saw them at school other than at the beginning and end of the day! He couldn't exactly control what I did when he wasn't around, now could he?

"Please, he's harmless," I told them all. "Cricket after a bath is more dangerous than he is."

"You don't know who this guy is," Dylan decided to add in. "And we don't want you hanging out with some random guy you just met in the forest." The rest of them, including Sam, surprisingly, nodded their heads in agreement. "I mean, God only knows what he was doing out there."

I slanted a look at him. "Um, considering the amount of time all of us spend in the forest, everyone else must think the same about us, and we're not doing anything of mal intent out there."

"Well we don't count!" Riles said. "You know us, and we're all family; we trust each other." Sam seemed to falter in his steps a little but, and then he smiled. I think he liked that we trusted his family and had accepted them so easily.

"So is it so wrong for me to _try_ to make a friend in this cesspool?" I inquired angrily. "I mean, I've been friendless for basically my entire school career, and now there's a guy who, albeit misguidedly, wants to be my friend, and you guys are acting like he asked to get in my pants!"

The boys' all looked equally embarrassed at my statement. Well, good. At least that shut them up. Though apparently not as well as I'd hoped, because then Dylan just had to exclaim, "That's probably what he _is_ after! I know how 15 year old guys think! I _am_ one! And I know that he wouldn't be talking to you if-" He cut himself off.

My eyes got wide. He couldn't have said that. My Lord, someone tell me he did not just say that. My eyes pricked as if I might cry, but I fiercely fought back even the slightest indications that I might cry. I am Alec MacKenna, dammit! I DO NOT cry, ever, under no circumstances do I EVER cry.

"Alec," Dylan started, shaking his head. "I didn't mean-"

"You didn't mean what?" I cut him off furiously. "You didn't mean that the only reason he would ever talk to me was to sleep with me?! That no one might, God forbid, want to be my friend? That I'm what, too weird for a guy to befriend me? Too ugly? What is it, huh, Dylan? What is it that you didn't mean?" Even though I fought it, I could hear my voice begin to waver. Dylan looked stricken, as everyone else tried to rectify the situation.

"Ally," Mick began. "You know he didn't mean it like that. He just meant that we don't know who this guy is, or what he's after."

"What, do you not trust my judgment?" I fumed.

"No, that's not it at all!" he said worriedly, trying to think of another way to phrase what he'd said. At the same time, Riley said, "It's not you that we don't trust, it's this guy!"

We'd just neared the end of the path, the perimeter of the school's campus. I stopped and turned around, effectively stopping the boys, too. I didn't need the entire student body hearing this, or, even worse, Levi himself.

"Well guess what, guys. _I_ trust him, at least enough that he won't come on to me in an inappropriate way. And so you know, if, by some slip of fate, he tried to kiss me, I'd probably let him! And if he tried to get in my pants, which I severely doubt he would, I'd break his face. I can't believe you guys think I'm that easy!"

"We don't, it's just-" Mick began, but I cut him off.

"It's just nothing," I said through gritted teeth. "I can't believe that after thirteen years, you guys still don't trust me enough to talk to a guy that isn't family. Maybe this is why I'm never included in hunts."

"You know that's not it," Riley began, but I put up my hand to stop him.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "Just, no."

Still shaking my head, I walked off into the building, fuming and glaring at any poor soul who dared enter my path.

I couldn't believe them! Those pricks! I mean, I know some might call it overprotective, but from how I saw it, they just didn't trust me! And now I'd, once again, freaked out in front of Sam, who now for sure must have thought that I'm deranged and in need of mental treatment. This entire situation is just peachy.

I spent the next few periods practically stalking around the building, though I cooled off after a while and just felt sad. Even if my brothers were wrong about Levi, like I suspected, he'd probably act like he didn't know me if he saw me. But still, every moment I was in the halls, I spent looking all around me, hoping in vain that I'd see him and he'd prove me wrong.

It was then my lunch period, and I still hadn't seen him. I kept thinking I'd see him during lunch, but I wasn't even sure if we had the same lunch period. And he'd said he'd find me. What if we did have the same lunch period, but he'd decided to eat inside? Well, I wasn't going in there, so I just hoped that he would take advantage of the nice weather like most people had and come outside.

The weather actually was quite nice for late March. The snow had all melted a few days ago, and a warm front was coming through, so it was a bright, sunny day outside, even though my mood was the polar opposite.

We had an hour for lunch, and already 15 minutes of it had passed. If he was going to find me, he would've done it by now. I may have been sitting on the grass with my back brick wall of the school, instead of at a table or bench, but I still wasn't that hard to see. That was apparently true, because some of my favorite people were approaching me.

"Aw, look who's all alone!" said the first girl of the group, Bailey. She, like the rest of them, had hair that was dyed darker than it really was. For some reason, all the popular girls, especially the ones that were my age, like these ones, felt that dying their hair unrealistic shades of black, dark brown and dark red made them cooler. They also straightened it till it was burned into submission.

"And I'm loving every minute of it, so why don't you just walk away," I replied. I even made a little walking motion with my fingers, but it was to no avail.

You see, these girls have taken it upon themselves to mock me as much as they possibly can. They don't do it openly, but I can tell when I'm being ridiculed. The girls pretend to be my friends, and constantly act like they actually know me, and make it their role in life to annoy me. Because I react so negatively to them, it makes more people, usually those that like them and think they're so kind and friendly, think I'm just rude for being so mean to girls that are just trying to befriend me, and that the girls are saints because they keep talking to me.

They are not saints; they are the devil's handmaidens. That fact should be made clear right away. They do not actually like me; they do not really want to be my friends. They pretend to be nice to me because for some reason they get their sick kicks from it. The only reason that I haven't beaten them into the ground yet is because then I get in trouble, because the teachers love them and think of me as somewhat enigmatic. And not in a good way.

"But then you'd be eating alone!" Bailey's slightly more intelligent, but equally hated cohort, Allyson, said. They always called her Ally, so it got confusing when they wanted to act friendly because then they called me Ally, which I not only don't accept from anyone but my family, but I think they're talking to her, so I ignore them. More than I usually would, I mean.

"You know, I think I'm okay with that," I said patronizingly, my brow furrowed like I had to think about it first.

"Aw, come on," the third member of the trio, Maria, said. Damn, I hated how they were all taller than me! Even if I was standing, all of them, except for maybe Bailey, were taller than me, and I hate looking up at people that I don't like. Plus, they're all sporty, which I am most definitely not. In Gym, I always get hit with the ball, usually in the face, no matter what we're playing. In fifth grade, I actually stepped on a basketball as it rolled by. I ended up with a multi-colored hip for at least three weeks.

They looked like they were about to sit down next to me. I was contemplating moving when a new voice interrupted, "There you are! I've been looking all over for you; I was afraid we might have had different lunches!"

We all turned, and there Levi was, grinning in success at finding me. I was in shock; I'd basically given up hope that he'd show up, and here he was, like a knight in shining armor, saving me from the three wicked witches. Wait, scratch that, I don't like that analogy; it makes me seem like I can't protect myself, or like the preppy girls are stronger than me, which they most certainly aren't!

"And who are you?" Bailey asked in what she must have thought was an innocent and sweet voice. If she was older, she would have sounded like a cougar on the prowl. The other girls also angled themselves toward him, maybe-not-so-subtly adjusting their clothing to show more skin and leaning so their chests stuck out at him. Wow. I never knew everyone here was so whorish. Though, looking at Levi, I couldn't really blame them for trying.

The sun was out, highlighting the different tones of brown in his hair, and making his ice blue eyes seem all the more vibrant. I watched as they sparkled with mirth, and wondered how I hadn't noticed these things before. Then again, we were in the forest with dense tree coverage above us, so it's surprising that we saw much of anything.

"Levi Finn," he introduced himself politely, even holding his hand out for the girls to shake. They all did, holding on to it longer than I would've liked. I mentally berated myself, because it's not like I had any sort of prior claim to him. Though I wished I did. I also realized that there was a hint of an English accent in his voice that I hadn't noticed before. It wasn't as pronounced as Logan's; in fact, it was almost imperceptible, but my hunter hearing allowed me to hear it.

"So you _must_ be new," Bailey trilled on. "Because I know _all_ of the people here, or at least the ones worth knowing. And you're _definitely_ worth knowing."

It was disgusting, watching her glom on to him while the other two edged closer. I felt like I was going to throw up what little of my lunch I had already eaten.

"Yeah, are you English? Like, from England?" Maria threw in. 'No, like from Poland!' I wanted to say. I mean, really, can you get much more stupid than this? Though I had to admit, I was surprised she'd picked up on the accent.

"I am, though I came to America a long time ago," he said. He was actually blushing! And while it was very adorable, I couldn't help the sinking feeling in my stomach. The girls had surrounded him so that I was completely out of his view. I couldn't just sit here and listen to them come on to him. The girls were tall enough that I could just slip by without anyone even noticing; it's not like I was still a part of this conversation. As they started to ask him if he needed help finding his way around the school, and if he wanted to eat lunch with them, I suddenly lost my appetite and silently slipped away to throw out my lunch.

After I'd done that, I just stood in front of the trash can for a moment before going around the side of the school, where no one ever sat except for me on some occasions. This was where I usually met Jass, if he came, and I wasn't disappointed.

Out of the forest he trotted with his head high, ears perked up and his tail happily swaying back and forth. I sat in the grass and he lay in front of me, nuzzling my stomach with his head.

"Hey, boy," I greeted him softly, as to not draw attention to us. He sniffed my hand and then looked up at my face, staring at me with what looked like concern. While everyone else ignored my feelings, leave it to my dog to know something was wrong.

"It's nothing," I mumbled in response to his silently posed question. Yes, I do hold conversations with my dog, because I believe that, to some degree, he understands me. He looked at me in a way that said that if he could raise one eyebrow, he would.

"Okay, it's something," I admitted, a bleak smile on my face. "Remember that guy I told you about last night?" As soon as I'd come home last night, I'd told him all about my meeting with Levi and my crush on him. He truly was my best friend, and I told him everything, even if he couldn't understand all of it.

"Well, first I got in to a fight with the guys this morning about him, and some things were said, and I don't think they trust me or my judgment." He licked my face once. "And then, I was sitting here, being harassed by those girls again." Jass gave a small growl. I swear he knows exactly who I'm talking about; I've complained about them often enough.

"Yep, those ones," I grinned again, a little more brightly this time. "Well, he came and found me, just like he'd said he would, but then they started talking to him, and now they're falling all over him and he probably doesn't even know that I'm gone."

"Or maybe he does," a voice said from behind me; immediately, I knew it was him.

"Why do you always feel the need to sneak up on me?" I asked him, refusing to turn around because my face was turning a vibrant shade of scarlet. How much of my conversation had he heard?

"I don't, it's just easy to do," he replied.

"Oh, well that's a comforting fact." That really wouldn't be good for my hunter rep. I buried my face in Jass's neck so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"Will you please look at me?" he asked exasperatedly. I shook my head no, still buried in fur.

I heard the sounds of someone moving, and then I could hear him sit down almost next to me. I looked up, though, when Jass growled softly in warning. This confused me; Jass is definitely overprotective, but never outright mean to someone he just met unless he deems them a threat.

"You got any food on you?" I asked Levi. He looked at me oddly, until I elaborated, "That might be why he's growling. He's usually not this bad."

He shook his head. "No, I tossed my lunch. Is he yours?"

"Yep. Are you going to tell that he's here?"

"No. I can see why he'd be a much better friend than those idiot girls back there. All they do is go on and on about themselves. He's a much better listener."

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you told your dog about me and that you got into a fight about me."

My face flamed up again. "Um, yeah." Here we were with all of the 'um's again. Great. "My brothers. They think you're out to deflower me."

"Ah." He shook his head in a sage like manner. "Would I have met any of them?"

"Maybe my brother Dylan, or my cousin, Sam Winchester," I told him.

He seemed to think about this. Finally, he said, "I do seem to remember a Dylan MacKenna in my first period math class. This may explain why he was glaring daggers at me the entire time after I was introduced."

"Yeah." I nodded my head. "Some bad things were said, and we're both kind of upset with each other right now."

"Your cousin Sam was in my biology class last period. He didn't seem to dislike me already, or if he did, he's not as open about it as your brother is."

"Sam's usually quiet," I said softly. "We just met them recently, actually, and he's been staying at our place, along with his dad and older brother."

"You just met them?" Levi inquired curiously. I quickly covered my slip up by saying, "Long story that's kinda private." He nodded as if he could relate. I was thankful that he didn't try to pry any further.

"Did you really think that I'd forget about you when those girls came?" he asked me. And there my face goes, red as a tomato once again. I stared at Jass, hoping Levi wouldn't see.

"Um, well, I told you that you'd be popular here, and everyone wants to be your friend, so you wouldn't need me."

"No," he said slowly. "They don't want to be my friend; they all want to, for reasons unbeknownst to me, go out with the new guy."

"You honestly don't know why, or do you want an ego boost?" I asked him, my eyebrow quirked. He looked at me, innocently dumbfounded. "Do you _look_ in a mirror?" He just stared at me. I thought my next line over carefully. We were just friends; that's all I ever had a chance of being with him. And friends could say these sorts of things to each other, so it was okay, I guess.

"Dude, you're hot!" I exclaimed. He looked at me as if he'd never heard this before. "Did no one ever tell you that at your old school?"

"No, never," he said whilst shaking his head.

"Well, they should have." I checked my watch. "The period is ending soon." He checked his watch and made a soft noise in affirmation before standing up and offering his hand to me. Jass growled at the hand.

"What is up with you, man?" I asked my dog, who stared defiantly at the hand.

"I think it's because I haven't introduced myself yet," Levi said. He crouched next to Jass and held out his hand. He then looked up at me, asking, "What's his name?"

"Jass," I responded. He turned back to Jass.

"Hello, Jass, I'm Levi Finn, and I'd like it if I could have your blessing to be at least friends with Alec here." My eyes widened. '_At least friends._' Does that mean that he likes me, or am I looking too in to this? God, I wish I had more experience with guys! Ones that weren't family, that is.

Jass looked at Levi's hand, sniffed it, looked up at him with narrowed eyes, and made a grunting sound as he got out of my lap.

"I think I've been accepted," Levi said with a grin. I grinned back; it was hard not to. Then I turned to Jass and said, "I'll see ya later, boy." He licked my face once more before turning and disappearing into the woods.

Levi again held out his hand to help me up. I took it, if only to be in contact with him. Then, all too soon, the bell rang, signaling the end of the period.

"Um, well, bye then," I mumbled, suddenly nervous. I turned and began to leave.

"Wait," he said, grabbing my wrist. I turned. "Do you want to meet here after school?" I though about it, and then nodded. What harm was there in that?

He looked relieved. "Great," he said, a smile on his face. And of course, he had a gorgeous smile.

And then we were both gone, off to finish our incredibly boring days. Or, at least mine was. It seemed like the day couldn't go by slow enough, and the looks I was getting from the Idiot Trio didn't help. I barely paid any attention in science, my last period of the day. As soon as the bell rang, I was out of there like a bat out of hell (no pun intended).

I grabbed my bag from my locker and all but ran out the doors to the side of the building, where we'd planned to meet. Again I was greeted by my insecure notions that Levi wouldn't come, and again I was proved wrong as he walked in a slow, easy lope around the building.

"Hey you," he greeted me, again flashing that easy grin that I couldn't help smiling back at myself.

"Hi," I said softly. Only around this guy have I ever come across as shy. No one in my family would even think of describing me as shy, and here I am, all blushes and soft spoken.

"So, do you want to go somewhere?" he asked me.

"Where?" I asked in reply. "There's no much to do around here."

"I'd ask you over to my place, but the house is a mess. You know, just moving in and all."

I nodded. "I'd ask you over, but my brothers might not agree with that."

"Damn straight we wouldn't," said a new voice, one that I recognized quite well, though I'd almost never heard it angry.

"Mick, don't you have some enamored girls to go beat off with a stick?" I asked none too happily.

"Well that depends, does that include you?" he fumed right back at me. I felt my face turn crimson as blood rushed to it. We both knew he wasn't talking about me being enamored with him. Behind him I could see Dylan and Riley glaring, while Sam looked like he may've felt sorry for me. At least one person was sorta on my side.

"Not on your life, sport," I replied, crossing my arms and glaring up at him defiantly.

"Okay," Levi began, holding up his hands defensively. "I can tell that I seem to be the cause of this fight-"

"You can bet your ass you are," Dylan said darkly, approaching us so he was next to Mick.

"All right," Levi said in a placating tone. "I'm assuming this is because you feel that I've some dishonorable intentions towards your sister." Mick basically growled at this line. Inwardly, I sighed. I could only _wish_ that he had any form of dishonorable intentions.

Levi continued, "I do not mean her any harm, I can assure you of that."

"And somehow, I'm not so assured," Mick said, cocking his head to the side as if in deep thought. They seemed to have all but forgotten me, so I took that moment to send a text that could get me out of this situation.

"_If you want me to forgive you, call Mick right now and get him out of my hair. He, Ri and Dyl are being terrible to Levi. Get them to leave me alone and all's forgotten."_

I always text in full sentences because I hate chat-speak with a passion. Besides, everyone was watching Mick and Levi, not me. I hit send and shoved the phone in my pocket. About twenty seconds later, Mick's phone rang.

"Yes?" He greeted with anger still in his voice. "Louis, I'm a little busy. You got a text from _whom_?" He turned to glare at me. "Well, yeah, but-" he sighed. "Fine. See ya in a few." He snapped the phone shut. I tried not to look too hopeful.

"Louis wants us to bring him by the house," he said, indicating Levi with his head. "They wanna check him out." The rest of the guys seemed okay with this idea. All eyes were on Levi.

"What about you?" Mick asked disdainfully. "If you pass, you can hang out with her. You don't, we see you within ten feet of her and we end you." I silently prayed that the boys wouldn't dissuade him.

Levi was silent for a moment before saying, "I'll come." I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, and we entered the woods.

* * *

Levi didn't know how he'd gotten himself in to this mess. Oh wait, yes he did! It was because of the pretty dark haired girl over there, the one who he couldn't stop thinking about.

Last night, even after he'd brutally massacred those tourists, he still couldn't get his mind off of her. And it pissed him off to great extents.

Getting himself enrolled in school on a Friday with no previous notice wasn't an easy feat- that is, if you weren't a demon. He'd easily played with the secretary's mind earlier that morning to get himself admitted, and he'd used his powers so everyone "remembered" being told about him coming as a new student. Everything was seamless. He'd even ensured that he had the same lunch as Alec.

When lunch had actually come, he'd given a cursory glance to the cafeteria before deciding that she probably liked it better outside- she'd said that she liked nature. He'd then wandered outdoors, and after scanning the tables and benches, he'd found that she wasn't their, either.

He was beginning to get annoyed- or that's what he told himself, because anyone else would have said he was worried- when he saw a group of girls standing around a fourth person who was sitting on the ground. The fourth person was Alec.

Levi had approached with a slight sense of satisfaction at finding her, but immediately sensed the annoyance in the atmosphere that was practically rolling off of Alec. He'd decided to intervene, which turned out to be the right choice, because the annoyance quickly shifted to relief. His only problem then was how to rid himself of the insipid parasitic girls that had attached themselves to him.

At first, he'd been civil, as to not unnerve Alec, but he soon realized that he could no longer feel her presence, and that she'd left, most likely due to the acts of the atrociously idiotic girls in front of him.

He'd then lost almost all civility and brushed them off quite rudely as he searched for Alec. The sad thing was, they'd then decided he was their new challenge. Insane bints.

It wasn't too hard to find Alec, because she had a very precise scent that he found he knew very well- and liked, but again, you'd never find him admitting it. He rounded the building and found her talking to a big, multi-colored dog. She was talking about him. It almost warmed him when he heard that she'd told said dog about him- almost. But it was a little disheartening to hear that she thought he wouldn't notice her absence. He most definitely did.

He'd begun to talk to her, and the dog had proved to be a problem. Animals were very good at sensing demons, and this one was, if anything, better than most. Still, in the end he was able to persuade it to accept him, at least slightly, though it didn't trust him at all, he could tell.

But Levi was quite- well, happy isn't the word, but 'satisfied' suffices- to find that she found him attractive. He'd known he was good-looking; he'd used his looks before to attract victims. But still, he liked that she found him so as well, and not because he was trying to kill her. Because, shockingly to him, he wasn't. In fact, he'd kill anyone who even looked at her the wrong way. But, then again, it doesn't take much to get a demon to kill.

He'd made plans to meet her after school, which she'd accepted. They'd met up, and everything had seemed fine until the family had showed up. Honestly, if they weren't her brothers, and if he knew it wouldn't scare her, he'd have dismembered them then and there. But he hadn't, so points for him.

Due to Alec's quick thinking (he knew there had to be some reason that his demon side was attracted to her), they were able to get the family to leave her alone, and now he had to put on a polite demeanor and hope to impress.

Now, there's one more thing about Levi Finn that few may have picked up on that has already been said- Levi had two sides, though they more often than not acted as one, making them almost indiscernible from each other. Levi, the human, had become quite malicious over the years, as most demons are, and he let the demon half take over. The two sides got along due to the fact that neither was averse to killing. And, amazingly enough, both sides agreed on the subject of Alec MacKenna.

The human side liked her in the way a teenage boy might have a crush. The demon side sensed a fighter in her, a warrior, though for the life of him he couldn't tell why. But maybe a meeting with the rest of the MacKenna family could shed some light on that.

* * *

**Oooh, Levi meets the family! What will they do? Will they find out about each other? You'll have to wait and see. And review! And so you know, the story about stepping on a basketball in Gym actually happened to me. I have been hit with almost every piece of sports equipment, whether it's balls, bats, or sticks. Or occasionally the net. Review!**


	20. Suicidal Teddy Bears and Sickly Demons

**Okay, I'm going to give you all a moment to get over your minor coronaries that yes, there is an update, after three freaking months. The rest of you are probably checking the previous chapters, going, "What story is this again?" It's okay, I completely understand it. Now that the shock has worn off, all I can say is that I suck. End of story. That life, and fostering a puppy, among other things, has gotten in the way. But still, that's not an excuse, so feel free to throw sharp projectiles at my head in an angry fashion. I'll even wait for seven seconds before diving under my table for protection.**

**Now, I went back and looked at earlier chapters of this, and I must say, I SUCKED! Really, they ARE that bad. And considering that we're approaching the one year anniversary of this story and my becoming a writer on here, I'll leave them up, not only as a testament to how much I don't suck (hopefully as much) anymore, and also because I'm WAY too lazy to fix them, being that both computers in my house broke down for a few weeks a while back (HA! Another excuse!) and I still haven't gotten all of my old files copied over from the old hard drive. That'll show me not to keep a back up.**

**Something I've been wondering for a long time, and I mean this purely in a scientific way- think of it as a demographic- I was wondering, do any guys read my stories? I know that there are way more females on this site, and I've only come across about ten people who've ever blithely stated that they're a male. You don't have to tell me, though purely out of interest, I'd like to know. I promise I won't stalk you (much ;) )! I really only care because I want to see if I can aim the stories toward a wider group of people- I've been talking a lot with a friend of mine one here- see **_**Jane McBrennan**_**- about writing and I was thinking that if I wanted a chance at going professional one day-fat chance that it is- I'd want to widen my audience range. Enough of my ranting! Some review replies, and then on with the story! (Finally, I know, right?) Woot! Chapter 20!**

_**KlutzyClownCalledPeter**_**: Thanks! That's what I'm going for, almost a split personality, though they usually get along like one. They may come into conflict a little later on, but that may be a while. I'm not sure how much longer Levi can keep his act up; according to this chapter, there's a chance it'll be out next chapter, depending on my mood. As for the reactions, you and I both will have to wait! I hope I didn't the prank war justice, a couple people asked about it, and I'm honestly not good at pranking; the idea of a prank war, though, appealed to me, even though I was nervous on how to follow through with it. Hope you like it!**

_**Kelly**_**: Like the girls that used to be by my locker, but different ones. Think of the names, you can guess who it is pretty easily. You'll be killed by sporting equipment, too, Bucky. Just wait and see. It'll happen.**

_**Your Favorite Lab Partner Ever!!**_**: Of course, how can anyone forget the basketball incident. 'Cause it was **_**so**_** funny. **scowls in corner** Thanks, we all know the world hates those girls...They need to go down... **Starts scheming and plotting****

**Thanks once again to **_**booksmartblonde333**_** for yelling at me for taking so long and for the plot assistance! If anyone has ideas, PLEASE feel free to share!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters; I do own the MacKennas, Levi, and anyone you don't know. Toren, Illinois is still made up, as far as I know, unless someone read this and was like, "Hey, let's make a town here 'cause this girl wrote it!" Considering the chances of that happening are less than nil, I win, it's still mine. I don't own McDonald's or Happy Meals. Sir Snuggles is all mine and you can't have him!!! Unless you want him for something, then you have to ask before I'll share. Maybe. I don't own **_**Weekly World News**_** or **_**Dog Fancy**_**, but I do have a subscription to the latter.**

* * *

"Damn, this thing is fast," John muttered. They'd been here for a day, and still they had a total of nothing. The lack of leads on this demon reminded him of Yellow Eyes. But at least he _had_ a handful of leads on that. The chaos demon was so impossible to track _because_ so many things constituted as leads for it. It was known for so many things, anything could be its work, as long as it was, well, chaotic or tragic, usually a compilation of the two.

"Yep. And it's confusing as hell. One second it's mutilating cattle in the Midwest, the next it's burning homes in the southwest, then it's causing building collapses in a city in the north. And as an added bonus, signs of its activity are so close to those of other nasties, you may follow a lead only to find that it was caused by something completely different. You wouldn't believe how many hunts I've found tracking this thing. This one time, I found this shape shifter...uh, trust me, you don't want to hear the rest." Declan shuddered in remembrance of one of his least favorite hunts.

John nodded, and as his brother's words sunk in, one jumped out at him. "'Nasties'?" he asked, eyebrows high on his forehead. Declan sighed, "I need to stop hanging out with my kids. They start to rub off on you and suddenly you're talking like a drunken illiterate preteen. Not that the younger ones drink illegally, they know I'd kick their asses if they did. They just sound like it sometimes. Heaven forbid you get Ally riled up, the girl starts slurring her words all over the place, you can't tell a thing that comes out of her mouth."

"Sounds like Dean on a sugar high." John nodded his head sagely. "He's been getting better, but he still gets a little...excitable sometimes."

"Mmm. I've got more than one who's like that on a good day. Force to be reckoned with, I'm telling ya."

The brothers continued in silence for a while, the only sounds between them being the rustling of papers and the whir of the computer, usually accompanied by the clacking of the keyboard. No one else was in the small, musty old public library, save for a kid desperately trying to find the research books needed for his last minute report, and an old librarian with thinning gray hair who glared at the boy reprovingly over the top of her half-moon spectacles. Declan couldn't help but feel a kinship to the boy; in a different time in years long gone past, that was him, before he'd been given the responsibility of another life to take care of. Some might say that he'd been forced to grow up too fast by having a child at the tender age of sixteen, but Declan wouldn't trade any of his kids for the world.

"And what is this?" John muttered, eyes eagerly pouring over the page in front of him. He very well may've been wrong, but if he wasn't, then he'd just spotted a pattern!

"Hey Dec," John whisper-hissed at his brother, as to not gain the wrath of the stodgy librarian. Wow, whisper-hissed? Dec's kids were apparently rubbing off on him, too.

"Yeah?" Declan responded with an interrogative intonation. He slid from his seat and moved to stand behind the elder brother, leaning down to read over his shoulder. "What've you got?"

"Look at this." John pointed at the paragraph in front of him as he quoted it. "'_Couple found dead in hotel room; Police have no leads._'" He moved to another paper. "'_College student found dead in dorm room. Local authorities expect foul play._' And then there's this one, '_Body of a local schoolteacher found in river near the victim's home. There are no suspects at this time._'"

Declan raised a brow at his brother's delight with his "discovery". "Um, congratulations, big bro, you were able to properly spot three accounts of murder that could be related to the TC Demon, about any other demon, or even a common household murderer!"

John scowled at his brother. "Those are just the headlines, smartass. I meant the dates. Look here: the couple was killed in 1960, the college student in 1970, and the teacher in 1980. All in the first week of May, too. And in the same town." At this John stopped. He wasn't sure how his brother would react to this revelation.

The younger brother stared at him and gestured impatiently for him to continue. "Well? Where is it?!"

"You're not going to like this, but...Toren. Toren, Illinois."

* * *

A week ago, if someone had told Dean that he'd be participating in an activity as ludicrous as this with his newfound cousins, he would've thought them a few fries short of a Happy Meal. And yet, here he was with Ryder and Chris, debating what would be the best position to put the teddy bear in.

The aforementioned bear happened to belong to Seth. They'd been informed by Jack, who seemed to know absolutely everything about everyone in the family, that Seth was extremely attached to his teddy, even at the tender age of twenty.

Retrieving the bear had been...interesting. Considering that Dean and his brother were still sharing Seth's bedroom, gaining access wasn't a problem. The real issue was finding just where Seth kept the bear, which according to Jack, went by the name of Sir Snuggles, or Snuggs for short.

Seth liked to keep Sir Snuggles close to him, Jack had said, and due to the occupation of his room by the brothers Winchester, he probably hadn't had a chance to retrieve Snuggles from his hiding place.

In the end they'd found him using one of Alec's dogs to track the smell. It was a harebrained idea, considering they had no idea what the bear smelled like specifically, other than Seth, whose smell was all over the room. Their success had also been put into jeopardy by the fact that the dog was completely insane and wouldn't sit still, choosing to attack everyone's face with his tongue, and jumping to great lengths to do so. Rafer, as everyone called the young, dark haired dog, was apparently the second choice, as the older dog, Jass, was suspiciously nowhere to be found. Dean filed thoughts on the location of the missing dog away for later analysis. Rafer proved some usefulness when he dived into the cedar chest at the end of Seth's bed, only for his head to reemerge a moment late, brown bear clenched in his jaws.

Dean now patted the dog on the head absentmindedly as he watched the argument proceed to what weapon the bear should be holding. In the end, the bear was sitting, tied to a chair with the day's newspaper sitting propped up in front of it. A handgun was positioned to look as if it was being held in the bear's paw, the muzzle of the gun less than an inch from Sir Snuggles' head.

After nudging the bear into the perfect place yet again, Ryder stepped back and knelt down, holding his camera to his face as he began snapping away. While the camera flashed, Jack returned to the room holding a basket full of laundry that he then began to fold.

No one would leave their laundry alone during a prank war. Considering that dyeing the enemy's clothing was one of the classic pranks, everyone was going to extreme lengths to preserve their clothes' original colors. People always sat with their clothing while it washed and dried, and doors were kept locked at all times. Though everyone in the house could easily pick a lock, it was hoped that potential lock-pickers would be heard and caught in time for their possessions to be saved.

Chris scrawled something on a scrap of paper, narrowed his eyes at the words he'd written, scrutinizing them, before crossing them out and rewriting them. This process continued a few times before he finally seemed satisfied with what he'd written. He then thrust the scrap at Dean and said, "Here, man. Could you cut out these letters for the note? There're some magazines over there." Chris pointed at a haphazard stack of periodicals dumped carelessly on an end table, their titles ranging from _Dog Fancy_ (most likely Alec's) to _Weekly World News_.

"Sure," Dean mumbled in response. He'd take anything to stifle his death by boredom. Oh, what he'd give for a hunt right now... Usually, there was at least research that could be done. But considering that research was _all_ John and Declan were doing, according to their last phone call, it didn't sound like much fun, either. Though, really, who found research to be "fun" except for his behemoth of a little brother? So Dean resigned himself to cutting out letters from magazines, while stopping to read a few tips on how to train your dog to stop jumping on people when greeting them. He cut out this article and set it aside, thinking he should give it to Alec later, as she'd obviously missed it when she read this issue, considering Rafer's reaction to everything. She'd probably attack him for doing that, but it would be worth it.

Dean finished cutting, he sat back to admire his handiwork, which consisted of a pile of cutouts that fell everywhere with the slightest of breezes, and the mangled remnants of magazines that had previously been almost untouched.

"Are you done?" Chris asked him as he approached. At Dean's nod of confirmation, he said, "Cool. I've got the rest here, so now we just need to glue these letters on to here." He waved a photo in the air, freshly inked from the printer.

After about ten minutes and multitudes of curses due to the letters sticking to everything _but_ the paper, their work was completed. It was a picture of Sir Snuggles in the previously explained position with a gun to his head and the newspaper in front of him. In a spidery, photo-shopped scrawl beneath the picture was the statement, _"I've lost the will to live."_ On the back were the mismatched letters which said, "This is for the tarantula in the shower. You'll get him back when you return our wallets, _if_ it's not already too late."

"Are you sure this will work?" Dean asked as the photo was tucked underneath Rafer's collar and the dog was sent on his way to the kitchen. "Knowing Seth, he'd lead bloody massacres for that bear," Chris sighed, shaking his head wearily. "Besides," he added. "We really need this to work; I know I'm not the only one who really wants his wallet back."

Dean had to agree on that point; you really can't go out trying to pick up women without any cash. And as for the tarantula in the shower, well, he didn't want to think about it too much, it was scarring enough as it was. Poor, poor Ryder. He didn't really deserve that, but when he came running out of the shower, soaking wet with a towel partially wrapped around him, shrieking about something crawling...well, Dean could honestly say that he was happy it wasn't him on the receiving end of that particular trick.

"Did I miss anything?" Ryder asked, reentering the room and blindly flopping down on one of the couches with such precision that he'd obviously done this many times before. "Nope," Jack replied as he finished folding a shirt, laying it neatly on top of the pile and smoothing his hands over it one final time to remove any creases. He then joined Ryder on the couch. "If my timing is correct, and it usually is, we should be hearing something about...now."

On cue, a bloodcurdling roar of fury could be heard echoing through the complex, shaking its foundations and its occupants. Chris let out a gleeful laugh. At the inquiring looks of the others, he raised his hand to reveal an electronic recording device. Understanding his joke, the others began to laugh as well. Dean's shoulders shook with unhidden mirth, and he decided that whatever twist of fate had brought him to this point, he was appreciative of it.

A sudden crashing sound could be heard as someone tore through the house, not caring what they ran into and knocked over. Ryder leapt off the couch and grabbed Sir Snuggles and the evidence of their activities and quickly stuffed them all in a closet in an adjoining room, being sure to lock both doors, not that it would help much. He had just made it back to the couch and was trying to appear as casual when the door to the living room slammed open and a livid Seth stood in the doorway, breathing heavily with a look that, could looks kills, would have slowly and brutally massacred all of the room's occupants.

"Why hello," Jack greeted him with a look of utmost innocence and nonchalance. "And what would you be doing here? If I recall the rules of prank wars correctly, and I believe I would considering I helped make them, it is illegal for a member of another team, _especially_ the leader of the other team, to intrude upon the headquarters of an enemy team, unless it is an act of sabotage or subterfuge, in which case breaking and entering would be involved. This is just...entering, and it is truly an epic fail on you part, bro, considering that we all know that if you are caught by the other team while in their designated territory, then they have full rights to confiscate all items on your person and do with you as they'd like, including keeping you as a prisoner for and indefinite period of time. So, basically, I'm giving you thirty seconds to get your bony ass out of here before we tackle you to the ground, savvy?"

"Ooh, he called your ass bony. You gonna take that?" Ryder goaded the furious brother. Seth, in his anger, ignored the comment and continued to glare daggers at his brothers, too upset for words. More pounding could be heard from the hallway as Louis appeared behind Seth in the doorway, followed shortly by a panting Logan. "Wow man, you really gotta pick up you reaction time. Something tells me you've had one bacon cheeseburger too many," Ryder jibed at him. Logan's only reply was a scowl and a middle finger. Dean, on the other hand, was wondering what a bacon cheeseburger tasted like; he'd never had one before, but he was thinking he should try one sometime...

"Okay," Louis said in a calming tone, hands up as he tried to soothe everyone. "How about we all stop antagonizing each other and-"

"Your thirty seconds are almost up," Chris said helpfully. "Let's see, four, three...

"I don't care about your countdown!" Seth snarled angrily. "You cannot take innocent prisoners! Sir Snuggles has never done any wrong in his furry existence! Those adorable little paws could never do harm!"

"Seth," Louis began in a placating tone. "You _did_ help make the rules, and you know you shouldn't be here-"

"Screw the war! It's a friggin' game!" Seth exclaimed. Louis, put out at being cut off so many times, rolled back on his heels and muttered darkly, "Huh, I seem to remember a younger sister of ours saying the exact same thing yesterday, and what did you do? Oh, that's right, you let me take the fall and her anger while you said, and I quote, 'We all have to take one for the team.' And then, suddenly, something happens that makes _you_ unhappy, and you come racing in here and risk the entire thing. What happened to 'taking one for the team', huh? Why does it only apply to everyone else, Seth?"

Dean was slightly taken aback by this shift in Louis' behavior, but Seth, for his part, took it in stride. "This is a necessary search and rescue mission, Louis. Innocent lives are at stake."

"Only that of your inanimate teddy bear," Logan grumbled. The MacKenna boys winced collectively as Seth turned slowly, dangerously, toward Logan, and said in a deceptively calm voice, "_What did you just say?_"

He was advancing dangerously upon Logan when Louis' cell phone broke the silence. Louis was quick to pull it out and read the incoming text. "Okay, can we put this on pause?" he asked. "I have a call to make. Apparently, our younger brethren are harassing Alec's new 'friend' and she wants me to break it up." Dean could practically see the air quotes around the word "friend". Louis went into the contacts on his phone and hit enter on one of them. As they heard it ring, Jack's face gained a calculating look, and he gestured for Louis to put it on speaker.

"Yes?" an irate voice greeted with enough anger in it to at least match Seth's, if not surpass it. "Hey, little bro!" Louis responded jovially, his previous mood forgotten. "So, what're you up to?"

"Louis, I'm a little busy," Mick said exasperatedly. "I got a text from Ally just now," Louis plowed on, ignoring Mick's complaint, and it's follow up, "You got a text from _whom_?"

"Mickey," Louis sighed, using a pet name for his younger brother. "Are you guys giving Alec's new 'friend' a hard time?" The response was, "Well, yeah, but-" Jack cut him off. "Good, keep it up. Bring the guy over here, we want to meet him." Jack's tone gave no room for debate.

"Fine," Mick sighed. "See ya in a few." With that, he hung up.

"So now we're meeting the infamous new guy?" Logan asked, amused. "What?" Ryder questioned, absolutely dumbfounded, as he hadn't yet herd the news. "What new guy? Who're we talking about?"

"Alec met a new guy after her little 'expedition' yesterday," Seth supplied. "A _fifteen year old guy_."

"And you're lettin' him hang out with our little Ally?!" Ryder yelped, the image of an overprotective surrogate uncle. He'd never gotten over the fact that Alec was no longer the five year old who ran to greet him when he came for visits; he'd been practically devastated when she'd stopped referring to Logan and himself as "uncle".

"We'll see," Jack sighed, before turning to Chris and Seth. "I suggest we put a temporary moratorium on all war-related activities, aye?" After many nods and replying "ayes", Chris and Seth, as the leaders, shook hands to seal to temporary truce, and at Seth's pleading look, Chris muttered, "Ryde, give him the bear." Ryder complied, and Seth almost threw their wallets at them in happiness. Everyone checked to make sure the contents of their wallets were still intact.

Seth let out a happy squeal that he'd later deny when Ryder appeared with Sir Snuggles. He ran forward and snatched the bear from his hands, all the while cooing, "Oh, you poor thing! I'm so sorry I let them do this to you! I'm so sorry; I promise you it will never, ever happen again!" He then continued to clutch the bear to his chest and stroke its head, glaring at anyone who looked like they may separate the man from his plush toy.

"How about we move this whole thing in the garage?" Louis suggested. "Considering we're going to be having an interrogation."

"Do you have an insanely bright lamp for that?" Dean joked.

"I wish," Chris sighed, clapping him on the shoulder. "But think of it this way: we still have a lot of leftover rope _and_ a chair that can be used!" He gestured at the remnants of Snuggs' binding which had been removed from the closet. "Well that brightens my mood!" Ryder exclaimed, rubbing his hands together with a dark kind of glee. Dean felt a little sorry for the kid, but if he was coming onto Alec, he was sure that his small amount of sympathy would go up in flames.

Everybody trooped to the front of the house in a procession, Seth still hugging his bear. As he said, after the absurdities against it, he wasn't letting Sir Snuggles out of his sight for a _long_ time.

Once they reached the garage, Jack left the group and went to the kitchen. "We better get all of this done before Larry gets back and rips us a new one," Logan muttered, not wanting to be at the receiving end of the elderly priest's temper again. Father Larry had left earlier that day, stating he was going into the neighboring town to do some grocery shopping and wouldn't be back until late afternoon, and if he came back to any bodily injuries, they'd find his foot so far up their asses that they'd be choking on it. That very un-priestly statement again cemented his roll as Dean's favorite priest.

Jack returned with a few glasses of water, which Dean assumed were holy water from the glint in his eyes. He handed them out, as to not look suspicious, and they sat back to wait.

Not long after, they heard the door to the garage open, and the remaining residents were herded through the door, including the illusive Jass, who had attached himself to Alec's side. Once everyone had entered, Dean caught sight of the "new guy", the one who they were to interrogate. He was tall, but still shorter than Dean, and thus shorter than Sam, who was standing near him. The guy had blue eyes and brown hair, the kind of guy who girls would be swooning over if they saw him. Dean hated him on sight. No guy like that should be anywhere near his young, impressionable cousin!

It was easy to see that the boys were making and effort to keep this guy away from Alec- Riley and Dylan stood on either side of him, and Mick between Dylan and Alec, effectively separating the pair. No love was lost with this group.

"So who is this?" Jack asked with a decidedly suspicious voice, a very predatory gait being employed as he approached the group. "Levi Finn," the boy introduced himself, even though, unbeknownst to him, almost everyone else in the room knew who he was; he held out his hand for Jack to shake. Uh, the guy had an English accent! Dean hated him more for that. It wasn't even like Logan's rougher, cockney accent either; it was the full on, stereotypical "tea-and-crumpets" proper posh British accent. It made Dean want to strangle him.

Jack introduced himself, and everyone else in the room, and Dean couldn't help but feel a sense of sick satisfaction at the wide eyes the Finn kid was sporting. Hell, he was starting to sweat and he looked sick to his stomach. He was proud that they had such an effect on the kid.

Finn swayed a bit and then caught himself, shaking it off. Alec approached him nervously and said, "Levi, are you alright?" Finn nodded it off and laughed, making a comment about intimidating family. That set Dean on edge, not because he was being referred to as intimidating, but because the statement seemed to be a cover-up of sorts.

He watched the boy even more carefully as Finn was gestured to a couch; of course, it was the farthest away from the one that Alec was being forced on to. He sat and was immediately surrounded by Jack on one side and Louis on the other, with Seth peering at him over the back of the couch, right above his head. A very angry looking Mick sat down next to Dean with a huff. This shocked him; not only did everyone say that Mick almost never got mad, but being mad at Alec, of all people? Well, it certainly takes a lot to do that.

"I don't like him," Mick murmured to him, stating the obvious. "There's something odd about him; I don't know what, but I know that I don't like it."

Then Jack handed Finn one of the glasses of water, and the boy looked at it warily, apprehensively, almost _nervously_.

* * *

Levi felt like he was going to be sick. Not because of the people around him, though he'd let them think that if it made them happy. No, it was a feeling he'd had since setting foot on the property. Like crossing a line, he'd begun to feel ill, almost feverish. He was breaking out into a cold sweat and he was excessively nauseous and dizzy.

Now they were offering him a drink to "help calm him down", and all Levi could hear was his instincts, screaming at him that the water was unsafe, that this place was unsafe. His demon side was shaking with the urge to run, now, to grab Alec from this wretched place and find her someplace safe, away from whatever this proverbial hell inside of Hell was.

* * *

**I couldn't resist throwing in the bit about **_**Weekly World News**_**-ah, who could forget the infamous first episode with the Trickster? And of course, Dean gets his love of bacon cheeseburgers from Logan- couldn't help myself, it had to be done. And yes, the suicidal teddy bear is based on the life-sized one in episode **_**4.08 Wishful Thinking**_** (yes, I'm a nerd, I know which it is). That was one of my favorite episodes of all time. So, I'm hoping you can all remember what it would be that Levi's reacting badly to-if not, though, it's not your fault I'm such a bad poster, it was a long while back. So what will happen to Levi with the holy water? We'll just have to see, won't we? Especially being that I haven't decided yet. Please, please, please review!**


	21. Hunters and Farewell Speeches

**Hey, I beat my old score! Now I'm at about four months between chapters. New record. **Looks around shiftily** I had a terrible case of writer's block, which I was helped with by my good friend **_**rawhidewolf**_**. I've decided that the MacKenna family has simply run its course. The story is barely including the Winchesters, which isn't good. I swore to finish all of my stories, and I will. This should be the final full chapter, with an epilogue next. Thanks to everyone who's put up with my crap so far! To those who were wondering, Levi was being bothered by the pentagram buried on the land.**

_**KlutzyClownCalledPeter**_**: Haha, thanks! I love writing Seth; he's a very fun character. No, I never did think of dyeing people. I'm sure that would get some negative reactions from the family! Yes, you are totally right about Levi and the pentagram. As for the rest, well, it will all be answered here. Thanks for answering the demographic. Thanks for sticking with this story!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. I do own the MacKennas, Alec, Levi, Ryder, Logan, Father Larry, and anyone you don't know.**

* * *

"No thank you, I'm not very thirsty," Levi said politely. He was perversely proud that he could keep the quiver of what was most certainly _not fear _out of his voice.

In the back of his mind, he could hear his demon thinking furiously about why the water would be making him so nervous, not too mention what was making him feel ill. He had a fairly good idea why the water felt dangerous to him, but he didn't want to admit it. Who, other than one of _them_, would have holy water served to their guests? But they couldn't be some of _them_, because that would make Alec one of _them_.

A hunter. He almost shuddered to think of it. Alec, a hunter? In his eyes, that was preposterous, though to a logical mind, all the clues were there.

The way she held herself, confident but wary, like she was always on the offensive, ready for an attack. All of her family being so cautious and hostile towards him, more than just a normal over-protective family, one of which, the second youngest brother, looked strikingly familiar. The way that the entire building was laid out almost like a military bunker...or the home of a hunter.

All signs pointed to the MacKennas being a family of hunters. Still, Levi refused to believe it.

"Are you sure? You're looking kind of pale," one of the brothers said concernedly, not seeming very concerned at all. Which one was this? He'd been told the name. Sam? No, that was the cousin in his grade. Shane? No, Seth, that was it. Seth, he was the one leaning over him from the back of the couch, the one who was clutching a stuffed bear to his side protectively.

Really, the MacKennas just go odder the more of them you met. Alec was weird in a good way, if a little scatterbrained. The rest of them...he wasn't so sure. Their sanity was debatable. Especially the sanity of the one with the teddy bear.

"Guys, leave him alone," Alec spoke exasperatedly, making to get up. She was stopped by one of her brothers, this one with overly-long blond hair in a ponytail. It was so long he almost would have looked like a girl, if he wasn't at least a head taller than Levi with muscles to match his height. If Levi hadn't been a demon, he had no doubt that this guy could have easily pummeled him without breaking a sweat. Good thing he was a demon, though, so that situation would be reversed.

"Chris, hand removal please," the dark haired girl said, watching the hand on her shoulder like it had just personally insulted her already questionable character, or like it was some sort of live, disgusting creature.

The oldest brother cleared his throat loudly, attracting Levi's attention. Once he had it, he said, with all of his previous faux-kindness gone, "Yeah, listen up, kid. We don't know who you are, where you're from – and I swear to God if you say England as that answer I will break you – we have no idea who your parents are, nobody has ever seen you or heard of you until yesterday, which is unheard of in a town this small. So tell me right now, who are you and what is your game?"

"I assure you that I have no idea what you are talking about," Levi began in what he thought sounded like a pretty good fake-calm voice. On the inside he wanted to pull out this guy's entrails through his eye sockets and use them as garland for his annual Christmas tree, a diseased, dying conifer decorated in the eviscerated and severed pieces of his human victims. Oh, how he loved the holidays.

"Boy, you sure you can say that same thing in front of their daddy when he gets back?" This was from the hulking giant of a man-child.

"Sounds like he's not far away!" crowed the other adult in the room who was not related to the MacKennas; Levi could tell from their scents. This one had a slight English accent reminiscent of Levi's own, but his voice was like nails on a chalkboard, very unlike Levi's own.

Levi froze, still as the death that he often brought to others, and listened. Yes, there it was in the distance, a low grumble that escalated steadily as the vehicle approached. He could not identify this sound past that of a large car, possibly an SUV, but the others all recognized the sound.

With a loud, groaning creak that indicated that it needed maintenance, one of the garage's doors opened painstakingly slowly, and a large, black car pulled into the building. The engine hadn't even shut off completely before the driver's side door flew open and a man leapt out of the car, singing out the words, "Daddy's home!" while waving his arms in a flourish. The man looked like an older carbon copy of the familiar-looking brother, the one that Alec had referred to as Louis at some point, if he remembered correctly.

Holy.

Shit.

This was _so_ not good.

It was no wonder that the brother named Louis was so familiar looking; he was the spitting image of his father. And, of course, the father, the patriarch of the MacKenna family, was quite the familiar figure. After all, he had been chasing Levi around for the last ten or so years. The name MacKenna, oh, it should have sounded more familiar to him. It was no guess now if the family was one of hunters.

Levi didn't even pay attention to the second man getting out of the car; his eyes were glued to MacKenna, waiting for the inevitable. The pale man was looking over the room's occupants, he was turning, and his eyes landed on Levi, sticking there. The demon's eyes locked with those of the hunter, and there it was. The shock and surprise, the recognition, and the anger, that delicious, mind-consuming anger.

"You," the man hissed with barely restrained fury. "You would _dare_ to enter _my own home_, to interact with _my own children_?"

"What a lovely greeting, Dec. I missed you too." Levi's cover had been blown to the real Hell; he wasn't going to bother hiding his identity now. Really though, Alec just _had_ to be the daughter of THE Declan MacKenna, his sworn enemy and arch nemesis. Damn, and she'd shown such potential. Fate was such a bitch.

"How in the hell do you know my dad?" Alec was not happy, that much Levi could see. Her green eyes were bemused and upset, and they flickered between Levi, her father, and back again. Aw, poor girl. He hadn't meant to upset her, but that wasn't really his major concern at the moment, now was it?

"Oh, me and Dec here go way back," he commented dryly, waving his hand nonchalantly as if he was an old friend catching up with a past acquaintance. Well, he kind of was, depending on your definition of "friend".

"What do you mean?" she asked lowly, fists clenching in obvious agitation. Oh, but it was cute, how she tried to be tough when he could smell the growing fear rolling off of her in waves, delicious waves almost as savory as her father's fury and hatred. Negative feelings were like food for the demonic pseudo-soul.

"Al," Declan MacKenna said in a slow, dangerous voice. "Get away from him, _now_. All of you stay away from him."

"Who is he?" The oldest brother was not happy at being kept in the dark, that much Levi could tell. This one had a temper; he was so quick to anger, not unlike his sister. If it hadn't been for the siblings making him protective, John MacKenna wouldn't make a half-bad demon.

"He's a demon!" MacKenna shouted, eyes filled with that lovely fury. It emanated off of the man and licked at Levi's flesh in tendrils, stroking against his skin like a long-lost, beloved pet.

"He killed your mother."

That statement was all that was necessary for all hell to break loose, and no, that was not a reference to their current location. Shrieks, shouts and yells abounded. A mad scramble was made for both weapons and Levi himself. The only one not participating in the chaos was Alec herself. She stood, shock painting her face, hands clenched loosely at her side, her anger momentarily forgotten in her surprise. Her eyes flickered with rapidly changing emotions, shock, anger, betrayal, hurt, and confusion being the most prevalent.

They were also...moist.

Satan below, the girl was tearing up. That was unexpected.

A burning sensation on his throat drew the demon from his examination of the young girl in front of him. That other man who had exited the car earlier, it was him standing behind the demon, holding a magical or blessed knife of some sorts to his neck; he could tell the man's identity from the smell. The smell... Well, wasn't that an interesting tidbit?

"Dec, you never told me you had a brother!" he called, ignoring how his speech caused his throat to be pressed more painfully against the knife. He could feel it imprinting on his skin, smell his flesh sizzling with the contact, but he refused to show how much pain he was in from the contact. After all, that's just not how demons roll. "I'm hurt, I truly am."

"Shut up, you miserable son of a bitch!" the increasingly agitated man ground out.

"You," a voice whispered softly, uncertainly. Levi cut his eyes to the side, glancing at the speaker. It was Alec, still in the same position as before, but with a new look to her eyes. She no longer appeared to be catatonic in a standing position, but she still didn't seem up to par with her normal attitude.

"You," she said again.

"Me," Levi agreed. He would have nodded, but Dec's big brother had him in quite the headlock. The other hunters in the building, which was basically everybody except for the "teenage" demon, had assembled around him, in varying positions. Some held weapons; others, books containing the information needed to send a demon back to Hell, and no, not the quaint little town.

"You." Was the girl a broken record? Oh, wait, there was more this time.

"You're the one who killed my mother, aren't you?" the dark-haired female inquired quietly, almost innocently.

Gone was the Alec with spunk, the one who wouldn't take crap from anybody. This was one of the many layers of Alec; the scared, bewildered little girl with no mother who had, for once in her short life, dared to trust, to have faith in another that was not, as she had previously believed, a hunter, a person not tainted by the darkness of the world. This was the girl who'd had her trust betrayed, the one who had found a supposed friend in the enemy, and enemy who had taken her mother from her, who felt no remorse for his actions. The girl was shocked, and scared, and confused, and only wanted someone to tell her that everything was all right, it was okay, that everything would be fine, because it just _had _to turn out fine, because if it wasn't, the girl might just fall apart.

The _just barely there_ human part of Levi that still remained, clinging to its lingering filament of soul, sympathized with the girl and grieved as well, for past actions, for the hurt it had inflicted on others in the past, the hurt it was inflicting right now. Then the demon came through and burned all of those feelings, those emotions, like a pyromaniac with a match and an aerosol can. Demons could not feel; emotions were weakness. The feelings of one young girl were foolish and inconsequential. It was a pity; the girl would have made a fairly good companion, had he been able to turn her soul toward evil. Things were not meant to be obviously, and a demon never spared someone's feelings. That just wouldn't be very demonic, now would it?

"Yep, sure was!" the demon answered jovially, ignoring how the blade pressed against his throat more tightly at the remark.

"I trusted you," she uttered slowly.

"Not my fault," the brown-haired creature retorted.

"You're the demon who we've spent my entire life trying to chase down?" Her voice was gaining volume now.

"Are you feeling a little slow today, sweetheart? I think we all know the answer to that."

"Don't you call her that!" Declan raged, agreeing shouts coming from his sons. "You bastard, don't you talk to her! You have ruined so many lives; well, it's ending here and now. I don't know how you got past the wards, but you're dying today!"

Levi laughed, a low, dark, hypnotically melodic sound. "Am I, Declan Gabriel MacKenna? You know, I'm assuming that you know who the real Gabriel is – an archangel, the messenger of God?" For some reason he sent an odd, unreadable look at Sam and Dean. The brothers stared back, bemused but unperturbed.

"What are you on about?" the man behind Levi asked in a deep, gruff voice, his tone clipped and angry.

"Well, I'm referencing the Winchester family's connection to the angelic host – and there is one, whether you choose to believe me or not – but more so I was trying to say that, yes, angels do exist, and any of the ones low enough on the totem poll to be interested in my existence are baffled by me. They don't know how to get rid of me, Dec. What makes you so sure that you can dispatch me, hmm?"

John froze at the reference to his family and angels. A thought, the slightest whisper of a memory tickled the back of his mind, but some sort of presence, one that, unknown to John Winchester, would be a comrade to his sons in about a decade, suppressed the errant thoughts and whispered soothingly to the man to think nothing of what had been said. The thoughts slipped from his mind, never to be heard from again.

The demon continued, "Why do you think that I'm so hard to catch? Why do you think it is that I cause havoc and am gone before you can find me? I must say, Dec, you've been the most fun I've had in a long while; you're the first hunter to have ever seen me in my real form before, even if you didn't catch me. Gave me some close calls, ya did, but I always got ahead of you, mate. You can't exorcise me, 'cause this is my body. I've never possessed a human in my long-arsed life, because I never left the body I had as a human. I'm a freak among demons, but that doesn't matter much when it means that nobody knows quite how to kill you."

"Well, let's perform some trial and error, eh? See what works out." Those words were Levi's only warning before the man behind him pressed the blade down sharply, drawing it swiftly across his clammy skin. It drew up blood, the thick, dark, oozing blood that only demons had. Levi hissed, the sound gurgled considering that his throat had just been slit very deeply. Then, before the hunters' eyes, the wound began to heal, the cut knitting itself back together until the only indication that the wound had ever existed in the first place was the gooey mess of blood adorning the demon's throat.

The hunters seemed to take this as a challenge. Bullets from multiple guns dug into the demon's body, riddling it with wounds before he was able to dodge the shots. Under the roar of the bullets, each of which was blessed in some way, he could make out words being chanted in Latin and a slew of other languages, all attempts in vain to send him to Hell. _Sorry, kids, but that ain't gonna happen,_ Levi thought ruefully.

With a feeble wave of his injured arm, containing about two bullets if his count was correct, all of the guns and books were sent flying across the room. Painfully, the demon stood, carefully making his way to his feet. Blood almost black in color began to slide down his body like sludge, forming a grotesque pool on the floor. The bullets were pushed out of the demon's body by some unknown, preternatural force. They fell to the ground with soft tinkling noises, some landing in the demon blood with sick splashes. Levi noticed the youngest Winchester, Sam, looking at the blood with unhidden disgust. He grinned internally, knowing more about the future of the Winchesters than he let on; one day, Sam wouldn't think of demon blood that way.

Levi felt his wounds begin to seal, but that didn't stop them from hurting like a bitch. The hunters dove for more weapons, but he threw those around as well, using his returning strength. The hunters had caught him off guard once; he wouldn't make that same mistake again. He was a demon, damn it, a demon that other demons feared. He had been dubbed with cheesy names like the Tragedy Demon, the Chaos Demon, and by Lucifer he would live up to those names. Instilling fear in others came with the job description.

Surprisingly, Alec still stood in the same spot, not having moved at all during the shooting. She was odd, that girl, he'd give her that. Interesting was a good word to describe her. At the moment though, he didn't have time to pay any interest. Now was the time for him to make his dramatic exit that he was so well-known for. Levi could have taken on the hunters, but frankly he just didn't feel like being shot anymore today. He turned to the wide-eyed hunters.

"Well, mates, this has been about as much fun as shoving my head in a vegetable chopper. I'd say that I'd miss you, but I'd be lying. Dec, I'll be in touch; we just _have _to get together some time. And Dec's brother, well, I'd love to get to know you too, John Winchester. You're quite famous among demons. Azazel has a claim on your family, but I think I can persuade him to let me have some _fun_ some time. Your boys, oh, I've heard a lot of things about them. Some big things are brewing, and your boys are going to be at the center of them. It's going to be an interesting decade, I'll tell you that."

Everyone was so dumbfounded by the demon's impromptu speech that they didn't even react when he turned to Alec.

"Kid, it was nice knowing you. You weren't as boring at most people I've met in the past, I'll give you that. So, farewell and all that shit."

Alec appeared to be shocked at the demon's sheer gall. He was a demon, of course; what did they expect?

"Oh, one last thing," Levi said. He stepped forward, and with one, swift movement, he swooped down and pressed a kiss to the teenager's lips. Levi pulled back, grinning smugly, and then his head flew to the side as the girl's fist made contact with his face. Wow, she had a good arm! The demon actually staggered back a step at the force of the girl's punch.

Looking up, he saw that she was shaking with fury, fists and teeth clenched.

"You bastard!" she screeched. "You sick, twisted, son of a bitch!"

"Ta, luv," the demon said cheerily. He gave her a mocking half-salute and turned on his heel, dissipating into a plume of sinister black smoke that flew upwards, sliding out of the building through the still open garage door.

Outside, rain began to fall, dropping against the ground with a small, light patter. It was peaceful, too peaceful for a family that had just seen their worst enemy. Declan was in absolute shock. There were a few things that he wanted to know, mainly how the demon got in his house, why it was there, how it knew Alec, and why in the deep dark greasy pits of Hell did it kiss his baby girl?!

An engine rumbled as Father Larry's terribly old car pulled into the MacKenna's garage. The priest stepped out of his car, his arms full of grocery bags, and looked around at the wreckage of the building. Bullets and bullet holes covered many surfaces. Glass had been shattered, a potted plant knocked over, and weapons were in a sloppy pile against a wall.

The old man took in the appearance of the assembled hunters and sat his bags at his feet. He removed his glasses, cleaned them on his shirt, and replaced them. Seeing that his sight had not erred the first time, the priest said the only thing he could think of.

"Well, boys, who wants to tell me what in the good Lord's name happened here today, and how are you planning to convince me that I can leave you alone for extended periods of time?"

* * *

**If this is a little rushed, I apologize. If you caught on, there were multiple references to the future canon, including Castiel, Sam's demon blood addiction, the issues with the angels trying to use Dean as Michael's vessel and trying to kill Sam, Azazel being the YED's real name and his whole story arc with his "special kids", Sam and Dean's trip to the past to meet their parents (how angels sounded familiar to John), the angel Gabriel being the Trickster, and more. Thank you for sticking with me so long. I will be posting an epilogue to tie up loose ends, but I'm unsure when it will be done and posted. If you don't mind, please leave a review!**


	22. Epilogues and Goodbyes

**Thank you from the bottom of my heart to everybody who has read, reviewed, alerted, or favorited this story. It means the world to me. This was my first story. It's been a rough ride, and my writing has changed a lot since the first chapter, but I'm, glad that I got to where I am today, and that this story was able to reach 100 reviews, the highest amount I have ever received. I love the MacKenna family dearly, and I'm glad that you do, too. For those of you who like completely happy endings, stop reading after the first line you see; I don't want to ruin your good mood, though my implications may have already done so. I know this is short, but it is an epilogue, and thus not as long as normal chapters. Without further adieu, my lovely readers, I give you then last installment of Hell, Michigan.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters or situations; Kripke and the CW do. I do own Alec and the MacKennas, Levi Finn, Father Larry, Ryder McKade, and Logan Stratton.**

* * *

I sat in the woods, resting on the same rock where I'd met Levi. Was it really only two days ago? It feels like a millennium has past since that evil demonic _hot_ British jackass came into my life.

Then again, he technically came into my life when I was an infant and he murdered my mother. He killed my mom and had the gall to kiss me? Talk about creepy. Creepy tends to be what most demons go for, though, so I guess he wins on that count.

Dad practically shit kittens after Levi's big exit. He and JW, along with Father Larry and everybody else, grilled me on every bit of interaction I'd ever had with the guy – no, not guy, _demon_.

It's hard to think of sweet, caring Levi as the same evil, monstrous creature that ruined my family so long ago. It hurts inside, like a physical pain, knowing that I trusted him and he could turn out to be such a fake. And they said I had trust issues before!

I'm supposed to be under house arrest. Dad has all of us stay home from school today because he's afraid Levi might still be in the area. After Levi's admission to being next to impossible to kill, Dad and the rest are trying to find ways to get rid of him with a renewed vigor. I was getting sick of being cooped up in my room all day, where I've been banished to, so I ended up sneaking out a window while no one was paying attention.

They're doing their best to do that. Not pay attention to me, I mean. Everyone seems so disappointed with me, like I'd known who the jerk really was! I keep getting disapproving looks from everyone, but at least those are better than the pitying looks, the ones that say that yes, I have proved that I am an incapable idiot who would make the worst hunter in the history of hunting, ever, and I should go apply for a McDonald's job now because that's my real future. I may be reading a little too much into things, but I think not.

Levi said some things during the whole confrontation. Things about Sam and Dean, and some demon named Azazel and angels. While Levi was talking, I couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding. He's a damn good liar, I know that much, but he honestly seemed to be telling the truth.

Something big is going to happen to those cousins of mine. The way Levi was talking, whatever happens to Sam and Dean, they're going to go through it alone, which made me wonder, where are we during all of this? I mean, if the boys got in serious trouble, my family would come in to help them...right? And if we're not there helping them...are we still there at all?

It'll kill you, trying to ponder these things, ponder your own possible death in the foreseeable future. But I can't help it. I truly can't. The more I think about it, the more I think that I'm going to die, that we're all going to die. People don't live long in out profession, and logically, in ten years we'd be bound to loose someone – my stomach clenched at the idea. We have been lucky so far, phenomenally lucky that we haven't lost anybody dear to us other than Mom. I just keep thinking that maybe it's our time for something truly bad to happen again, and that makes me want to stop hunting right there. I know I could never persuade my family to stop hunting; it's all they know. If they continue, though, it means that we're all going to die.

"What's up with you, kid?" a voice asked. I tensed, worried that it was Levi. I turned and let out a sigh of relief; it was Dean, hands shoved in his pockets, scowling at the world in general.

"Nothing," I muttered, casting my eyes downward.

"Your dad's gonna be pissed if he finds you're out here, never mind your brothers and everyone else."

"I know." I picked at a stray fiber hanging from my shirt.

"Really, what's going on?" He came to sit next to me on the rock, just as Levi had.

"Oh, we're going to have a heart-to-heart, chick-flick moment now?" I scoffed loudly, laughing without mirth.

"A chick-flick moment?" Dean parroted.

I slanted him a look. "Yeah, you know, a touchy-feely, mushy, spill your metaphorical guts out moment where we hug and cry at the end."

"Well, then your answer is hell no. That still doesn't mean that you can't tell me what's bugging you."

"What do you think?" I narrowed my eyes at him, aiming undeserved anger at my cousin.

He ignored my glare. "Listen, what happened with the demon, it's not your fault. I know it, you know it, we all know it, so can we please skip the whole conversation where you try to be noble and take the blame?"

I scowled but nodded.

"So, any other problems?" asked Dean.

I thought about telling him of my theory of my family's premature death, but I stopped myself. If what Levi said was true, then Dean and his brother would be having enough problems soon. They didn't need my paranoia on top of that. I shook my head no.

"Good." Dean stood, wiping his hands on his jeans. "How about we get back to your place before our parents flip shit, or, better yet, Larry sticks his foot up our asses so far that we're choking on it?"

Chuckling, I also stood, and we walked back to my home together, my cousin and I.

All hunters die at some time, but then again, everybody dies. Hunters just do it a little bit earlier than everybody else. I spared the clearing one more glance, thinking of Levi, before I pushed it, and Levi, from my mind, and moved on.

Moving on. Everybody's gotta do it sometime. It's when someone doesn't, when they let things fester, when they let their need for revenge grow, that they truly stop living. It's the cures of hunters, their refusal to move on. I vowed to myself to forget Levi, to even forgive him for what he did. If you never forgive someone, then you can never get over them and what they've done. Don't get me wrong, I'll always hate him, but I do forgive Levi for what he's done.

Dying prematurely may be the curse of hunters, but it won't happen to me. I refuse to allow hunting to take my life. I can die any way the world sees fit for me, but it is going to be something that has absolutely nothing to so with hunting or the supernatural. I won't accept anything less.

* * *

Alecxis Morgan MacKenna got her wish. She didn't die do to a hunt or by paranormal causes. No, Alec MacKenna died at the young age of twenty, killed by a drunk driver while she was walking home from her job at a coffee shop one night.

Her funeral was a small affair, presided over by Father Larry himself. All of her remaining siblings were in attendance.

Chris had died the previous year; his reckless driving had finally been the death of him, literally. Louis was killed by a werewolf the summer before that. Dylan had been possessed by a demon and was later killed by an unknown hunter.

The first to go had been Mick, sweet, kind, calm Mick who always seemed to know more than he should. Unbeknownst to the hunters, Mick had been a future prophet of the Lord, making him a target for demons. His guardian angel had been too caught up in the turmoil in Heaven to realize that his charge was being killed. When Michael MacKenna had died, his visions of the Winchesters' future, which at the time had only been slight inklings of thought, were passed on to another, a new prophet by the name of Chuck Shurley.

Logan Stratton was hit with a projectile thrown by a poltergeist. Given that the projectile in question was a knife and it made contact with his skull, he didn't survive. Ryder McKade, his best friend, disappeared shortly after that. Nobody heard from him again.

The great Declan MacKenna trailed Levi Finn for the rest of his life. It was cancer that finally got him in the end.

After Alec's funeral, the remaining MacKennas parted ways, not being able to stay a family any longer while living with the memories of their lost members.

On a dark, rainy night four years later, a lone figure stood at a rock in a clearing near the old MacKenna place, a single, limp flower held in its hand. The sky above looked almost apocalyptic, a fitting description considering that the apocalypse had already begun.

The figure placed the flower on the rock, staring at it, taking a moment to recall the events of eleven years passed. Sighing, the figure turned and pulled a hood over his head to ward off the oncoming rain.

"You were an interesting one, I'll give you that," Levi Finn, the tragedy and chaos demon muttered as he left the clearing.

As rain began to fall, a cyclamen flower lay on the rock, a symbol of farewell to a girl long passed.

* * *

**This, my faithful readers, is where I leave you. It's been a good ride, and like all good things we have reached the end. For the last bit of symbolism, I will say that a cyclamen flower represents resignation and goodbye, and I felt it to be fitting for the situation and for the last chapter of the story. As for the ending, well, as Alec says, no hunter lives a happy life or dies at a ripe old age without being miserable. I felt that I wanted to have an ending with a realistic edge to it, and not a terribly happy, all is well one that most people would use. Thank you all for reading this story and making it to the end. **

**Fare thee well,**

**Your faithful author,**

**Carlough**


	23. Once More, With Feeling!

**I know I wasn't the only one unhappy with the last epilogue. I forgot to tie up some loose ends, too, so here it is, the better epilogue which ignores the end of the last epilogue. I decided, being realistic and mature is nice and all, but I've been with the MacKennas for so long, they deserve a better end than "everybody dies, the end". So, here's a nicer ending!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural or its characters. You know the drill.**

* * *

Twenty-four year old Alec MacKenna moved quickly towards the recently vacated table, bussing the silverware, dishes, and glasses that occupied its surface into a bin designated for that very purpose and wiping down the table with a wet, soapy rag that had been draped over the bin's side.

She had been working at Mattie's for a little over two months now. The bar and saloon was a popular hangout for a lot of people, whether it was young singles hoping to find a date for the night or middle-aged men looking for a place to drown their sorrows. Either way, it meant work for Alec, and work meant a paycheck.

It was odd to be back in Toren, Illinois after all the time she had spent in Hell. After working her way through college, with a little financial assistance from her father, of course, she had moved back to Toren. Her reasons weren't just nostalgic.

John had found report of someone being killed in Toren every ten years, on the mark. It could be one person or multiple people, but they always died in the month of May. Alec's own mother had not been a part of these killings, as the dates of her death had not matched up with the ten year mark of the other Toren killings; also, she had died in December.

Levi – no, the TC Demon – had undoubtedly been Sharon MacKenna's murderer, as he had even admitted it all those years ago _right to Alec's face_, but it was unsure what force of the supernatural, if any, had caused the killings every decade during May. It could have been, like Declan had suggested, a human doing the killing, or even a series of humans who circumstantially killed people during May in the town of Toren.

Whatever it was, Declan would not rest until he knew that whatever had been killing the residents of Toren for so long, if it even existed, had been stopped and, if need be, terminated. Because Declan could not afford to spend a month hanging around Toren, waiting for something supernatural to rear its ugly head, he instead sent his daughter to spend some time in her hometown. Alec moved to an apartment in Toren two months early because she could then assimilate into the area, as to not raise suspicions of any possible "nasty" that may be wary of a hunter's presence.

May had finally come around, and Alec was on her toes at all moments, finely tuned instincts always waiting for a possible enemy. It was hard for her to keep her mind completely on the task at hand, but she did her best – even if her best meant working at a bar where the most information could be gained. The pay wasn't bad, either.

Alec finished clearing and cleaning the table and moved off towards the kitchen, dumping her load of plates to be washed. She then went back out to the bar, picking up drinks for a few customers seated at a table, smiling hello to a regular seated on a stool as she passed. Dropping off the drinks, she glanced over the room, looking for busywork. It was a slow night tonight, only the regulars and a few people passing through town in attendance, leaving Alec lacking in work. That was why she noticed the door opening.

In came a man she had never seen before. He was of short stature, wearing a long, tan trench coat with dark hair and almost soulful dark eyes. The man looked around the room, searching for something, and at the same time, nothing in particular. Alec, being the wonderful hostess that she was – and that _was_ one of her duties tonight – greeted him.

"Can I help you?" she asked brightly, smiling cheerily to cover how tired she was. She'd had to cover two shifts tonight, allowing a friend to attend a cousin's birthday party.

The man stared at her blankly for a moment, almost in confusion. Her smile wavered slightly as his stare continued. Things were starting to get uncomfortable.

"What is your name?" he asked in a low, raspy voice, that dare she say it she found just a tad bit sexy.

"I'm sorry; I was supposed to introduce myself." She chuckled in embarrassment. "Please don't tell my boss. I'm Alec; how can I help you?"

The curious man watched her carefully before asking, very slowly, as if he was thinking over the words very seriously, "Are you Alecxis MacKenna?"

Alec took a step back in shock, smiling falling completely from her face. Strange hot guy enters bar, comes up to a hunter and knows their name. It sounded like the beginning of a bad joke; a bad joke that was a hunter's life. It always had to be the hot ones, didn't it?

"Who are you?" inquired Alec darkly, a seething cautious tone to her voice.

The guy seemed to be satisfied with this as a confirmation of his inquiry. He took Alec's arm and steered her towards the back hall where the bathrooms and emergency exit were located. He was deceptively strong. Alec struggled for all she was worth, but the man was stronger than even a trained hunter.

Upon reaching the hallway, the man released the loudly protesting Alec. She wrenched herself away from him.

"Who the hell are you; no, better yet, _what_ the hell are you? That way I'll know how to kill you quickly."

His expression did not change as he responded, "My name is Castiel, and I am an angel of the Lord."

She began to protest, but he continued, "I'm a...friend...of your cousins, Sam and Dean Winchester."

"Oh yeah, like no demon has ever told me that before," Alec scoffed.

The man, Castiel, paused, and then spoke again. "Sam thinks Dean is a jerk and Dean thinks Sam is a bitch."

Alec thought this over. "Okay, you do know them. But what do you want?"

"The Apocalypse is upon us."

"Yeah, so I've heard. What does that have to do with me?"

"Your cousins play and integral role." Alec almost started to speak again, but Castiel continued, "So does the demon you know as Levi Finn."

Alec froze, the name washing over her like ice down her back.

_Him._

"And?" She cursed how her voice wavered.

"We believe that you could provide...assistance in destroying him, as apparently he held some fascination with you previously." Alec scoffed at this statement.

"The bastard killed my mother," she hissed, "And then had the audacity to trick me."

"That is why we believe you may be interested in assisting in our hunt of him."

"Who's 'we'?" Alec narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"That'd be us." She turned, only to behold two men she hadn't seen in at least eight years, since Sam had reportedly went to Stanford.

"Good to see you again, cuz," said Dean Winchester, his brother Sam looming behind him.

That was all it took for Alec to make her decision. After all, one of her brothers could take over the watch of Toren. And this could be her only chance to see Levi again, for whatever reasons she wanted.

"I'm in."

* * *

**What happens next, you choose. Alec can meet Levi again and they can battle to the death, or make passionate and somehwat pedophilic (in more ways than one!) love and have little demon babies together, or Levi can run away again, or he could turn to the good side, or Cas and Alec can fall in love, or in a really weird twist Cas and Levi can fall in love - it's all up to you and your imagination, 'cause I'm done now.**

**Well, I already did the big goodbye speech last epilogue, but here it is for real. No more, I promise! Thanks for reading!**

**See ya!**


End file.
